Summer Paradise
by furufuru-chan
Summary: AU: The Black Knights band is on a tour with a famous guest singer, Shirley Fenette. Unfortunately, Rivals, their keyboardist fractured his arm. They struggled to find a substitute for the keyboardist when Lelouch stumbled upon a green-haired girl who mysteriously intrigued him with her actions. Lelouch x CC.
1. Disagreement

**Chapter 1: Disagreement**

"What? I'm not attending." Lelouch Lamperouge disagreed.

"Lelouch. Your mother has accepted the invitation several months ago, and the resort owners has been looking forward to it. We can't back down now. Even I was not informed about the mini concert right away," Villeta Nu told him, trying her best to convince him.

"Do my band mates now about it already? And how long?"

"Yes…" she said, almost ashamed. "They've been told about it. And it will last for…for more than two weeks, if I remember correctly…." His manager answered, her voice trailing off.

"Why the hell didn't they tell me?" His eyes glared in anger as soon as he heard the answer.

He was annoyed. He groaned in frustration as he thought about his plans for Nunnaly. A month ago, he made plans and promised her sister to spend this time with her before she goes to United States to study. But the fact that he would be spending this summer by having a concert at a resort, much more a tour, meant he wouldn't be able to comply with his promise to her.

He went for the door.

"Lelouch? Where are you going?" Villeta asked.

He stopped briefly before he makes his way outside. "I'd tell my mother to postpone the schedule. I don't give a damn to those resort owners."

Then the door shut loudly.

…

He slammed his car's door and turned on the vehicle.

As the engine went on, he pushed the pedal so hard that his car went screeching on the road. His temper was controlling him.

His car stopped in front of a green cottage his mother visits by the country sides whenever she decides to leave work for a while. He makes his way towards inside by the cemented steps. He took no time to knock at the door and he instead banged the door open.

He found his mom sitting on the couch, her hands resting on her lap delicately as her dark, ebony locks hung behind her back. She was wearing her usual blue dress. She turned his head around and saw him standing by the door step.

For a while, he saw a shine of surprise on her eyes.

"Lelouch, you happened to visit here. How nice," she greeted him with a smile. The raven-head was panting heavily, but he uttered no word.

Marianne's lips turned down. "I see that you didn't come here to visit, but to talk about something," she gestured him to sit at the chair in front of her, "May I know what's wrong, dear?"

He chose not to sit and not to waste the time so he spoke in a composed voice. Even though he was quite angry, he was never the type of son to act rudely towards his mother.

"Mom, why did you accept Geass Island's invitation when I wasn't even informed?" he demanded.

"Lelouch, the owners have been our family friend for so long. We can't afford denying them," she told him coolly.

"But mother, it's a two-week tour! And the scheduled date for Nunnaly is within the first week of the tour. We've been talking about that for so long. I promised to bring her to the grasslands of Osaka," he sighed. "And we can't move our schedule, because she'll be going to America after it!"

Her mom smiled. "If Nunnaly's the issue, then you can talk to her, she's here." She looked at the room, and there she is, standing, smiling. He realized how much he missed her by the time he saw her. And so he embraced her tenderly, his lips placing a kiss on her hair.

Nunnaly chuckled in his chest. "What brother? Don't worry about me. We can spend time at the beach remember? It's not like you're going to play there every minute."

"Nunnaly, I thought you're coming back tomorrow…why did you come back now?"

He let go of her, but he still held her hand.

"Well… mom told me about your tour. So I came here to talk about it, because our schedule and your schedule is the same, so I decided to come to your tour, it's not an all time singing, right? It's an island too!" her voice became excited. "We'll have a great time there! And guess what? Ms. Shirley is your guest singer!"

_Shirley?_

He thought. Shirley Fenette had been his friend for long and the thought of meeting her once again was sure giving back the memories. She was one of the people he acknowledged as his closest friends. He loved her a lot.

"Oh really? That is nice. I'd love to meet her again."

Nunnaly smiled at him mischievously but she still spoke with words that didn't comply with her expression.

"Ms. Shirley Fenette is so nice. She gives me presents, and I love her smile a lot.

He and Shirley were celebrity couples. People saw them usually get along quite nice. And before the both of them knew, they were paired up until news had spread the mania. Shirley Fenette is a renowned singer and actress, one successful artist to have received many awards in her career.

Lelouch Lamperouge is the vocalist of the famous band named Black Knights band. It was the band they made when they were in high school, back when they were still 16. Let's just say it's all because of boredom. Black Knights is famous around the world – one thing they never expected. As for the Black Knights, it was a band that achieved fame and glory in a short time. They were recognized by their remarkable talents and by their of course, members. Their first tour outside the country was when they were 18, having sponsored by Milly Ashford's grandfather.

Their other band mate, Li Xingke, left for China. In change, Rollo Lamperouge became the next drummer; the youngest of them all, and the cousin of Lelouch.

Rivals Cardemonde was their keyboardist. Gino Weidenberg, half German, was a blond-haired man with a pair of bright blue eyes. He plays the bass. The guitarist was Suzaku Kururugi, mostly known as the Japanese heartthrob and he was the best friend of Lelouch.

Lelouch never liked the keyboard in the first place. When he was a child, his mother began teaching him but had given up. He lacked the enthusiasm as the pressing of many keys annoyed him a lot. Nunnaly was the one who fell in love with the instrument.

Nunnaly held his hand making Lelouch look at her; she smiled at him.

"Nii-sama, have you proposed to Ms. Shirley already?"

Lelouch flinched. Nunnaly hasn't said anything naughty during his lifetime.

"Nunnaly…!" He could feel warmth creeping its way on his face. He wished he wasn't turning reddish.

His mother chuckled. "My son really is growing up. Time really passes by so fast, isn't it?"

"Of course I do, mother. And I hate the fact that you're trying to destroy such a great relationship just because of what you see like."

"Dear, it's not called 'destroying.' We're just taking your friendship to a whole, new level. And don't say that, you'll hurt her feelings. You won't like seeing a girl cry, will you?"

Her mom stood up and took Lelouch in her arms, nuzzling him in the crook of her shoulders. "Seems like the girl you'll choose is really fortunate. It means you chose her among all girls in the world." She gave him a pat in the head, "Am I right?"

Her son chuckled, "What about no?"

Marianne pinched his cheek. A mischievous glint in her eyes. "What about yes?"

"Depends on you."

**a/n: Yosh. Finally. Done for an edit. Please take time to read my next chapters.**

**You gonna read? Depends on ya.**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

"Guess what? Lelouch is gonna arrive today! I'll see him again! I just miss him…!" a ginger-headed singer and an actress told her assistant in excitement.

Shirley Fenette, a famous singer and at the same time, an actress, arrived at Geass resort the day before the man she waits for arrives. She turned around to look at her assistant, who is currently arranging a pile of papers on her boss' desk.

"You know him?" the singer asked.

The said assistant faced her boss. Delicate green brows raised up, her honey colored orbs depicting wonder.

"No ma'am." It was her answer, which happened to shock Shirley.

Eyes widened, she asked once again. "Are you serious?" She was incredulous.

The said CC shook her head gently.

CC was Shirley Fenette's assistant. She was an orphan so she lives alone in her house. Having no one to support her, she was forced to apply for the job.

"Anyway, CC, can you please carry my guitar and put it in my room?" Shirley requested.

CC nodded and carried her boss's guitar, "Where's its bag, Ms Fenette?"

Shirley tilted her head, "I don't know where…I forgot it in the bus. I played it during the travel. Can you get it for me?"

She nodded, and when she was about to open, Shirley shouted again, "Oh! Wait!"

The green-head turned around with her eye brows quirked up, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Also my sheets and the beat box!"

Shirley grabbed the pile of papers on the chair and put it on top of the beat box CC just picked up.

"There! Thanks!" the singer said and waved her goodbye.

…

As she was walking down the aisle, her hand was slowly slipping from the beat box, dangerously trying to spill the sheets all around. Seeing this, she carefully set down the things that she was holding to try to find a shorter route.

It was a wonder why there weren't people around. She silently observed her surroundings. The walls were painted beige, thick oak doors settled in each room. Hung on the walls was the large paintings and exhibitions of photography which is framed by ebony.

Not finding a shortcut, she went back towards the beat box and the sheets and the guitar when four men were walking inside. She wondered why she didn't hear them.

Judging from their looks, they were…affluent. They were surprisingly tall, towering above her as if they were to crush her down. There was a blonde, a brunette, and two raven-haired men. They were all wearing casual clothes, each wearing a sunglass, except the one with dark hair which is smaller than the other.

Ignoring this, she proceeded on walking without sparing a glance to the unfamiliar men approaching her. When they met, a force happened to bump on her shoulder, knocking her almost down to the floor. She silently cursed at how insensitive it was for the dark haired man to not feel that he just bumped on a girl.

"Black Knights! Oh my God! Guys, how are you?"

CC heard Shirley and saw her peeking from a door ahead of her. She felt the men turn around as her boss ran towards them passing her by as the green-haired assistant picked up the things she needed. She strapped the guitar by her shoulder while she carried the beat box with the pile of sheets on top of it. She could hear their conversation as she strode back again to where she just came from.

Shirley gave the men a friendly embrace. She let out a girly 'Lulu' just as she kissed the dark haired man she just bumped on to his cheek.

"Excuse me," she said as she tried to find a way for the elevator. The aisle was blocked. As if it wasn't the most obvious thing, the blond haired man still didn't get what she meant.

"What?" he looked down at her. She looked up, glaring at the man as if trying to communicate with her eyes.

"Excuse me sir. I can't pass through."

His blue eyes lighted up with realization. "Oh, sorry. Sorry ma'am." Immediately, he shifted himself to make way.

Just as she was through, the man asked loudly that everyone turned their head around.

"What's your name?"

He stopped her from her tracks because of the wonder of his asking her name. "CC. My name's CC sir," she said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gino Weidenberg!" the man grinned. He pointed at the men beside him as he introduced them. Not wanting to be rude, she stayed on her tracks and forced herself to stare at men as if she was curious. The brown haired man was Suzaku, and the shorter black haired man was named Rollo while the other, on where her boss was clinging to like a… gecko was Lelouch.

_So this is the man Ms. Shirley was talking about huh?_

She couldn't care less.

…

"Oh damn," CC cursed after the pile of papers slipped out from her hands before she could reach the elevator.

She put the guitar and the beat box on the floor and picked up the papers. As she was picking them up, someone knelt down and began helping her. Raising her head up, she found out that it was the Lelouch man after all.

She stopped what she was doing.

_What is he doing here? Trying to act like Superman? Ms. Fenette is dying to see him._

"Are you just going to stare at me or help me out?" his cold voice brought her out from her thought.

"Sir, aren't you supposed to be with your friends? I can handle this," CC told the man in front of her.

He looked up and chuckled softly, amusement clearly evident through his eyes as he gazed upon her ever so softly. "You think I love chit-chats? I actually don't. My friends couldn't do anything better than to tease and drink."

After this, both of them picked up the scattered papers in silence. She didn't look up but she spoke. "Ms. Fenette was waiting for you since yesterday. You're running away from your girlfriend."

She smirked, pausing slightly.

"Is she?" she asked, almost like in a form of tease.

Lelouch groaned.

"She's not. People just pair us up. I don't like her the way you all think of. I love her but as a friend; we may be celebrity lovers, but in real life no. We are close friends. No more, no less."

"Oh…I thought you were real lo- Ouch!"

She flinched when she felt the sudden sharp pain in her finger.

Paper cut.

"Oh, sorry!" He sounded almost hysterical that CC found it amusing. She could sense the great concern through his voice causing the panic in his reaction. He didn't seem to be the man he was a while ago.

Lelouch cradled her hand carefully on his hands which are obviously bigger than hers as he briefly looked at the cut. There was blood oozing out eagerly at the freshly opened cut on her flesh.

Clicking his tongue, he reached for his pocket to get his handkerchief and put it on top of the cut and let CC squeeze it. Her face tried to mask the pain in indifference.

"It's okay. Thank you."

She gave a cold smile that quite didn't match those that were in her eyes.

"Is that so? But, you need a band-aid," he stood up and offered his hand, "I'll pull you up?"

"No." It was her answer.

He was quite surprised to see her reject an offer offhandedly.

"No need. I'm supposed to put those first," she pointed the beat box and guitar "in Ms. Fenette's room together with these pile of papers."

"Then I'll help you. You can't carry those."

"No thanks. I can do it by myself," she told him again. She began to stand up.

"But your cut." He looked at her finger and looked back at her again; trying to convince her. "It will bleed," Lelouch insisted.

She stood up after Lelouch gave her the last pile of papers. "Thank you for helping me, Mr. Lelouch. This is enough."

She picked up the guitar and the beat box once again and walked for Shirley Fenette's room.

Knowing that the girl had a fresh cut just because of him, he felt the urge to help her. And she had to carry loads that almost more than enough for her to carry, his feet began to walk towards her.

"Wait-"

"Oi! Lulu! What are you doing there? Come here!" Shirley called out. She was peeking from the room where his band mates are.

He turned around, and Shirley smiled and waved at him. "Come here, Lulu! Don't you go jerking around!"

He hesitated first. He turned his head around to look at the girl, but she's gone. So he forced a smile.

"Coming!"

…

When Lelouch entered the room, everyone was drinking and eating and laughing. Curious, he chose to listen without getting noticed.

"Geez. I don't know what I'm gonna do when he sticks to a girl!" Shirley complained.

The band members laughed. "Well, Ms. Shirley, do you like Lelouch-nii?" Rollo asked out of nowhere.

Shirley blushed furiously. "O-Of course not! We're just close, you know…close friends, that's what he calls our relationship."

Lelouch noticed that there was bitterness in her voice when she said the last sentence. He smirked in interest as he watched the scene.

Suzaku smiled. He leaned and picked up a glass of vodka, then sipped. He set it down before speaking. "Maybe you should confess. I know you like him, why're you sticking to that relationship?"

"Well-"

"Good morning musicians!" the voice of Earl Lloyd, owner of the resort suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere.

When the musicians saw him, they all stood up and greeted him back, including Lelouch. Good thing he went to the corner to listen to his band mates' talks. "Good morning, Mr. Lloyd!"

"Thank you for coming here! I really appreciate your effort and your sacrifice for coming here just to perform, is it okay?" Earl Lloyd's classy voice boomed inside the room.

The band mates laughed. "Of course it is, Mr. Lloyd! We're going to enjoy this tour anyway. It's a summer tour!" Suzaku told the owner.

"Well it's all thanks to Mrs. Lamperouge. Oh, where's Lelouch?"

Lelouch stepped forward. "I'm here Mr. Lloyd. It's okay, it's my mother's choice," he told him.

Earl chuckled. "You're always kind to your mother and sister Lelouch. Your mom usually tells me about you, she said you're a kind son."

He gave a tight smile. "That's really nice of her."

Earl Lloyd gestured them to sit down. "Okay, so I'm really thankful for your efforts for coming here, Black Knights. I'll just tell the staffs to offer you the things you ask for, just don't be shy," he looked at them all with a smile, and then he pouted suddenly. "Where's Mr. Cardemonde?"

Suzaku scratched his head. "Well, just a while ago, he called us that he met an accident on the way here that he broke his arm. His car crashed."

"Oh my goodness…Are you going to be okay tonight then?"

Lelouch smiled. "We'll just need to practice for a bit, and it will be all good."

…

The screams of fans filled the beach resort as the Black Knights band walked into the open stage. The place roared.

The band members wore casual shirts with pairing short pants and low-cut shoes. Lelouch was wearing a black shirt, with a "Die in a Toaster" text on his shirt. He was carrying an acoustic guitar.

As Lelouch raised his hand, everyone fell silent. So he began to speak, "Good evening to all of you!"

Again, fans screamed back.

"Tonight is the start of our joy and music jamming! Together with Shirley Fenette, we will sing and shout and dance in joy and forget the toasting hot summer! Am I right?!" his voice was so alive and full of energy.

"YEAAAAH!"

"But well, as you see, Rivals wasn't able to come, but we're still gonna enjoy, won't we? And this summer, we will sing the song 'Summer time with you' composed by our Black Knights band!"

1…

2…

3…

4…

Music lighted up the place as all the instruments played in harmony. The beating slowed down, and with just one bang on the 'crash', Lelouch began to sing.

_Summer is better without you. I promised._

_But when I saw you, I think I'm mistaken. _

_Your presence is what I actually want, Geez. Why do you have to show up?_

As he sang, screams filled the place as Shirley Fenette stepped into the stage and sang with Lelouch.

"ShirLu! ShirLu!" was the shouts of the fans in the place.

The first night was filled with excitement.

While the outside place was noisy and filled with singing, CC was alone in her room. Composing her song.

Write.

Hum.

Write.

Play.

Bite the pick.

Write.

It was the cycle she went on when she was composing her song. She was bored, and she was tired. Shirley made her do her tasks all day. Her body seemed to have been drained from the last bit of energy. Her arms hurt. Especially the tip of her fingers, they went red that when she curiously pressed them, they stung.

She laughed.

"Stupid CC. Why are you playing guitar then?"

Her lips curved downwards. "It doesn't hurt that much, because I only press it for only one second, or only five seconds in few strums, so it doesn't hurt as much as you think it is."

The green-haired assistant chuckled lighter at the thought of her talking to herself once again. She then stared outside; the people are jumping and singing along with the band. She watched and observed the place outside.

It was undeniably bright, firecrackers spread across the sky, rich music filled the place and people are screaming and singing hard. It was because of the grand opening.

"Oh geez, I can't stand that. It's too noisy," she muttered to herself.

She placed her pick on her desk and her guitar on its stand. "I guess I need to get a good night's sleep." She let out a lazy yawn. Without noticing, she fell into peaceful darkness.

…

**a/n: Second edit done! I felt pretty lazy editing this chap actually. Haha. But I changed some things. This won't change the whole turn of events though. Thank you for reading guys! **

**You gonna read the next chap? Depends on you. But please do so. I need some reviews.** :)


	3. Kallen Stadtfeld

**Chapter 3: Kallen Stradtfeld **

The knocking on her door woke her up. She made a groan.

_It's my day-off… Ms. Shirley can't be here again._

She instead cuddled on her sheets and blanket and covered her head with her pillow. She wasn't the hospitable person she is whenever she felt languid.

"Oi, CC! Get up, will you? Stop being a lazy bum!"

As if she wasn't sleepy a while ago, her eyes shot open.

The voice was familiar.

She threw her blanket leaving a soft thud and quickly stood up.

"Heh? Finally you stood up!"

She walked on the cold, porcelain floor and opened the door swiftly, her face full of anticipation.

Before she knew it, a body threw itself at her. And the familiar scent of strawberries, assured her that it is _her_.

"Oi, Kallen! You're heavy!" CC cried out. "Don't you throw yourself at me!"

Kallen Stradtfeld then let go of her. She stared at how messy her best friend looked. "I haven't seen you for so long, girl!"

Once again, she gave her a gentle hug, which CC was able to return though quite reluctantly.

The green-haired girl asked after breaking the embrace. "I thought you were in Japan."

"My brother let me take a vacation which I denied. It felt stupid you know. I would leave him, but soon enough, I discovered that both the Black Knights and Shirley would come here."

"Black Knights?"

"Yeah. The rest of them have been my classmates also, except for the new drummer. And I think I should also meet Gino, because he's been trying to invite me in their past concerts. He's been one great colleague."

"Up until now."

Kallen ignored CC's statement even though it's right.

"…and we haven't seen each other for so long, so, I think it will be nice meeting him now."

"You think he likes you?"

"I don't know, but he says some stupid things like, 'Kallen, don't you mind me being yours?'"

CC smirked. "But don't you mind?"

"I don't know… Geez, CC! How did we fall to this topic?!" she then grabbed CC and put her inside her room and locked her up.

"What are you doing?"

Kallen smiled teasingly. Deep blue eyes glinting in naught. "Well, CC, you know, it's summer and summer means swimming on the sea and wearing-"

"No! Kallen!" CC exclaimed. She ran towards the door but unfortunately, she got blocked by Kallen.

Kallen grabbed her arms as CC struggled in vain.

"See? That's what you get for not going out and not working out. You're eating too much pizza."

"Shut up. I'm working _hard_; I've been carrying heavy things, so I can knock you out if I punch you."

"Oh? A believe a baby could beat you out. And I'm still stronger than you."

Kallen pushed her down to sit. "I'll give you pizzas if you wear what I command you."

"No."

"Three boxes."

"Nope."

"5 boxes."

"Heh? Won't work on me."

"Eight, special, large boxes. Overloaded with cheese and the best ingredients of a pizza can ever have. Your favorite too. Super thin, freshly delivered; all from Pizza Hut."

"…"

"Deal?"

All too suddenly, her stomach craved which CC cursed inwardly.

"Haha. Gotcha."

Kallen stripped CC's white polo and her pajamas. Kallen snickered as she stood up and scanned through her clothes. "Finally CC's gonna wear some bikinis." She muttered along as she searched for a bikini.

CC cringed at what the red-head said.

"CC, didn't you bring some?" Kallen asked disappointedly as she found out that there was nothing on her closet but only her necessary clothes.

"Of course none. I told you I don't wear swimsuits and bikinis," CC told her easily.

Kallen stood up, hands both on the sides of her waist. "Then I guess I'll lend you some." She then took out her phone and contacted a number.

"Can you bring a pair of bikinis here at room 103 Palms? If possible, I want black," After one press, the phone beeped then put her phone back again.

CC's body fell on the bed and made a stretch. "Can we stop this now, Kallen? I hate wearing those, you know."

A smirk graced her face. "Oh? So you don't want those pizzas?" she teased.

This time, CC pondered on the thought. Sure, she would love to have those eight pizzas. But having to wear swimsuit would be like going out naked in a field full of nothing but men.

"I would like to but-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, coming!" Kallen shouted. She shot a mischievous glance at CC and ran towards the door.

After a 'Thank you' and after a soft 'click' on the door, the red-haired girl went to CC and showed her a pair of black bikini.

Its top was a black bikini that is backless and its bottom was just a plain one.

"Be thankful I didn't choose strings for you."

CC flinched. "What?! There's no way I'll wear those!"

…

"We need a substitute for Rivals."

Villeta Nu told the Black Knights in their meeting. They need a new keyboardist, especially because the next song they will play needs one. The song's main instrument for the song is the keyboard. Their musicians were all on the leave, leaving them searching for a substitute.

"Why don't we just change the song?" Lelouch demanded. In actuality, he didn't want someone to take Rivalz' place. He didn't know if it was just his pride or just his strong friendship bond to him, but it felt insulting for him for someone to take his place in his stead when they were already playing with each other since their start and so having someone to play the instrument instead of the blue-haired man bruised his ego.

"Oi, Lelouch. We can't. This song is in our Die in a Toaster list. In fact, the song's main instrument is the keyboard. And of course, we can't start the boom without the keyboard, can we?" Suzaku explained.

Villeta spoke as she nodded in agreement. "We can't. And there is no risk in playing the song with a different keyboardist, right? But of course, we need a sub with an experience; a good one at that."

The band members nodded, but Lelouch didn't. "What if we won't find someone?"

"We still can't think of that if we haven't tried yet," Villeta told Lelouch, legs crossed in a lady-like manner.

Lelouch didn't say anything anymore. They made sense and his opinion seems to be mistaken.

"Well, if that's the plan, then all is settled. Summer!" Gino shouted and got outside.

Suzaku and Rollo chuckled. "Gino's starting to act like a kid again. Oi, Gino! Wait up!" they then ran outside to chase their blonde mate.

Villeta Nu stood up, a smile plastered to her face. "Well, Lelouch, you should enjoy this summer of yours. Spend this time with your sister," she went outside after giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

…

She can't step outside, not with the clothes she was wearing. She thought it will be easy, but it seemed like it's easier said than done. Men will see her, and they might do something to her.

"CC, stop thinking those."

As if Kallen had read what's on her mind, CC looked up. "How did you know?"

"Of course I know what you're thinking. That is what paranoid women think of when it comes to these situations."

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just aware."

Kallen shot her a lazy look. "You just don't know how dumb you look like."

CC was just peeking at the people outside, hiding at the backdoor, as if she was a child that was scared of the people around her…it is the truth, in a way.

"CC, men won't harass you. There are so many women outside, and some of them are wearing more revealing clothes. No one will harass you. I promise."

After that, Kallen stepped outside, and spoke to CC, "Well, I won't give you your pizza if you won't come with me."

…

It was hot, real hot. The raven-head thought he could no longer endure the heat outside. The heat of the sun's rays almost gave him the sharp sting that he wanted to avoid as the dazzling light of the sun added more to the heat he had anticipated.

He put on his sunglass to protect his eyes from the dazzling light of the sun.

"Onii-san, don't you want to swim?"

He bit his lip; he had tried to avoid this situation. Of course, he would do everything for his sister, but things aren't always as easy as it would seem. "Nunnaly, don't go there. It's dangerous, and in fact, you just don't know if someone would do something bad to you."

Nunnaly chuckled. "Nii-san, it's okay. That's why I'm asking you to come with me, remember?"

Suzaku patted him on the back. "C'mon, Lelouch, don't waste this time to be with your sister. She'll enjoy this swimming more with you."

Lelouch gave Nunnaly a considering look. Well, his best friend made a point. And he wants Nunnaly to have a good time around him, so he stood up a bit reluctantly and walked towards the beach.

"Look! Lelouch!" a shout from Suzaku immediately stopped him.

Without getting to process what happened, girls swarmed around him.

"H-Hey! Wait!" his voice was muffled by the voices around him.

Different bodies bumped against him. There were the slick skins and wet clothes gliding on his body and there was the smell of seaweeds and shampoos all around him. All he could hear was the girly squeals and screams all around him. He thought he could even hear arguments turning into a huge catfight. Why did he let his guard down, anyway?

Just then, he heard Suzaku's voice. "Hey, guys! You see, Lelouch is going to spend this time with his little sister, let us not disturb them, okay? And by the way, don't you want to go with me?" he almost joked on the last sentence, which Lelouch almost laughed at.

Bit by bit, girls got away from him and went to Suzaku. Some apologized to him for doing so.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku, who is now on his position he was a while ago. The brunette gave him a go-on look and gave him a smile.

Nunnaly ran to him, and gave him a hug. "Are you okay, onii-san?"

The violet-eyed man gave her a smile, which of course, managed to calm his sister down. "Of course. I'm sorry for a while ago."

Nunnaly grabbed his hand then ran towards the sea making Lelouch follow her.

They stopped until the water was on his hips. Nunnaly was in front of him, without any warning, she splashed water to him.

Shocked at her actions, he could only exclaim a confused "Nunnaly" that his voice sounded distressed which isn't one of the best some could hear from him. He was already wet. Once again, a wave of water was sent to him in the air.

This was when he had gotten what she had meant. And so, to favor the brunette's want, he returned the gesture into a splash fight. Her giggles were heard all over the area, loud enough to reach the shore when all too suddenly, two hands grabbed his shirt as it was completely ripped off!

Bewildered, he spun around and saw Gino holding a ripped shirt which the vocalist wore to avoid getting his body completely sunburned. Though of course, people will not be as dismayed as he is. His body was lean, carefully toned muscles apparently showing off. But back in his earlier ages, he was frail and easily exhausted which earned him laughs from his companions.

Raising an eyebrow, he questioned Gino in one of his venomous tones. "Why did you do that?"

"It's better without a shirt, Lelouch!" Gino laughed everything off. Much to Lelouch's chagrin, he only turned around and ignored the bassist.

"Lelouch!"

He turned around grumpily only to be splashed on the face.

_At the same time…_

"Wha-?!"

CC cursed when she got splashed right in the face. So she dipped her arm in the water and gave Kallen a hard splash.

"Ooh? Giving me a payback eh?"

She sent water dashing towards the green-haired girl's face, stinging her skin.

"Ouch!"

CC then gave Kallen a hard one on the face, strong enough to tumble her down the water. And so they continued on. After a few seconds, they finished off laughing and throwing banters to each other.

After some rounds of chuckles, Kallen spoke. "Hey, is that Gino over there?"

Kallen pointed at the direction on where she thought Gino is.

CC looked at where her friend was pointing. It is Gino. Gino…splashing water to their vocalist. She found it funny that she almost laughed.

"It's Gino!" Kallen exclaimed. Before the green-haired girl could raise her eyebrow at how desperate and excited her friend's voice seemed, Kallen grabbed CC's arm and pulled her against the current of the water.

Fortunately, CC has freed her arm from Kallen's grip. However, Kallen didn't seem to notice CC so she continued to run towards Gino.

CC instead looked down at her cut. It was wet, and it was bleeding. It stung! She didn't realize that pain a while ago. She looked at her best friend who is already facing the blond haired man.

Her heart almost skipped a beat when he finally turned around and saw her.

"K-Kallen?"  
…

**a/n: I know this chap is more like a filler. XD But it's okay I guess. I deleted more than what I changed. This chapter is still crappy, I know. But better than never.**

**Please review. **


	4. Surprised

**Chapter 4: Surprised**

He couldn't believe who is in front of him right now. Her ever ocean-blue eyes stared back at her as anticipative as it did before whenever she would wait for him to crack jokes. And her hair! It was still the same way it was. But this time, she let her hair down, cascading just above her shoulders.

She didn't know what to say. Will she speak? Or will she let Gino speak first? But what if no one will speak? The situation will be more awkward.

"K-Kallen?"

Kallen smiled shyly.

Gino ran to her and hugged her so tightly. He hasn't seen her for two years. He nuzzled his nose above her hair, which as expected, smelled of strawberries.

Little did they know that people have been looking at intimacy had piqued the interest of people. And CC, who successfully let go of her hand from her best friend's grip is looking at them with a mocking smirk on her face. Kallen looked a bit hesitant with the blush on her face and her arms trying to push Gino.

"Heh? I didn't know that birds could stay in the middle of the sea."

Pushing him off, Kallen bit her lip. He laughed at the gesture. He was supposed to give her a friendly push when it accidentally landed on her…breast.

Without a warning, a fist came in to his face, knocking him down the water.

"Gino! You never changed!" she exclaimed, her face turning even redder than her hair.

Kallen's angry shout made people look at her in surprise. A girl. An unfamiliar girl knocked down the popular Gino Weidenberg of the famous Black Knights Band.

CC put her covered her mouth with her hand to imitate a fake surprise. "Ah…! Did it just turn from romance to action?"

Their vocalist watched the scene from quite a distance. Kallen is a friend, a colleague.

The Black Knights and Shirley Fenette, together with Kallen, studied at Ashford Academy before. Ashford Academy is known for its unusual prospectus of Science and Music. It is indeed a prestigious school to start with for it entertains a huge population of nobilities and such.

Suddenly, someone hugged his back. Two slender hands; and the scent of oranges.

"Lulu!"

He blushed in surprise. "Oi, Shirley! Give me a warning!"

Nunnaly chuckled. "Ms. Shirley, I'm glad you both saw each other again. How are you?"

Shirley turned her head to see the brunette-lady. She smiled. "Nunnaly! Thank you! I'm okay, I really missed your brother, so I was happy when I saw him. You're so fortunate to have him as your brother, you know."

The brunette smiled. Shirley was always the one to give you the feeling of cheerfulness. She had always been the one to give the smiles and laughs in the room. And her smile was beaming with beauty and lightness. It was what Nunnaly wanted to have. Still, she respected Shirley more than a sister.

Nunnaly smiled back. "Thank you. It was what my mom told me before. And onii-san was always protective," she turned her head to brother who was now frowning, "right, onii-san?"

He certainly knows what Nunnaly is pointing out. And still, there is bitterness in her voice.

"Nunnaly, you can't go out with your friends, especially when hiking. You might get in an accident."

The hiking activity was what Nunnaly wanted the most last week. She wanted to be with her friends, it was their reunion. However, her overprotective brother didn't let her because he said mountain was slippery and they have no adults to go with them. He was busy, Sayoko was too.

"But-"

"Nunnaly." Shirley spoke. "Your brother's just trying to get you away from accident. Who knows if something might happen to you? You know Nunnaly, accident can never be predicted."

Lelouch fell silent. The consideration in her voice didn't let him speak anymore. She was acting like a big sister. It wasn't unusual though. It was one of her traits that Nunnaly fell in love with. And he was grateful for it.

"Shirley…" was the thing that came out from his mouth.

Nunnaly smiled sadly. "Well, I guess you're right…"

Shirley went to Nunnaly and hugged her, surprising the brunette in attempt to comfort her."Nah! Don't be sad! We're going to enjoy this summer more! Right?"

Instantly, Nunnaly's mood cheered up. "Right!" she chuckled.

Lelouch's lips curved on a small smile. The image in front of him was nice. Two people, acting like sisters. No wonder why those two always get along.

He turned his head around just to see the green-haired girl going back to the sand.

There was something about her that intrigued him the first time he saw her. No…she's familiar. He has seen her before. Those green locks and honey eyes…it intrigued him. Mysterious.

He wanted to talk to her. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know what to say to her. He just felt like he needs to…he wanted to.

He turned his head around to look at the girls, Shirley and Nunnaly. They're having a nice time. Maybe there won't be a big difference when he will go out for a bit.

So he got out of the water and tried to follow the girl. He doesn't know her name yet…he doesn't know her.

"Oi! Lulu! Where do you think are you going?" Shirley cried out.

Shirley's hands were on her waist.

"I'll come back later! I'll just do something!" was his reply.

After that, he tried to follow the girl who went missing from his sight.

…

She wasn't the type of person to endure a situation in where her friend would meet her prince and put on a wall of romance. It's what she called it.

She at least wants to have time for herself while Kallen finds her, and she needs to change the bandage.

She went inside her room. She wanted to change her bikini in which she addressed as stupid for she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

She scanned through the clothes she brought when senselessly, her vision landed on a certain yellow dress that had once brought tears on her eyes.

_"__Wear that when you think you're going to enjoy the moment with someone you'll like, okay?"_

The dress hung on freely. It was simple, yet it was more than a dress to her. It was more like the memory of someone whom she treasured dearly. She wondered why she brought the dress. She supposed it was taken with the other clothes she brought.

Being a bit hesitant, she chose a plain white shirt, almost sleeveless and brown peach shorts that ends above the knee.

After dressing up, she wrapped a bandage around her finger and went out to look forsomething to waste her time on.

_After a few minutes…_

"Yes, there is. It's in Kale hotel. This Kate hotel and Kale hotel has the same owner. He named it after his two twin children. Kate is Shirley's and Kale is the Black Knights. Anyway, the room is on second floor, just ask the staffs there, they'll guide you, ma'am."

She nodded and smiled at the woman and told her 'Thank you very much.'

With that, she went where she was told.

…

She faced the heavy, wooden doors. But in the middle-top of it, there was a vertical rectangular shaped glass that enables someone to see the person inside.

There was a written "MUSIC ROOM" in gold. When she opened the door, excitement seemed to have made her fingers cold.

…

_In Kate hotel…_

As he was walking past the rooms to take the elevator, he thinks he happened to have heard someone making a slide inside the music room.

He knows the person playing inside wasn't playing a classical piece, but a song. He wants to see the person playing…possibly he can hire him as a substitute.

He peeked at the door and what shocked him is that the girl whom he was looking for is the one playing. Those light-moving fingers that seemed to glide on to every key it pressed made him watch in wonder.

He opened the door, making the sound go out, and making the girl stop. "Mr. Lelouch."

_  
**a/n: Hey there my fellow readers! How was it? Tell me your critiques so that I could change some things I didn't happen to improve. As for your information, this is an edited chapter. Haha. But of course, this chapter is not on its best for I felt incredibly lazy and nauseous when writing this. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chit-chat

**Chapter 5: Chit-chat**

"Mr. Lelouch…" was her uttered surprise.

She gave him an awkward smile. "I suppose you have something to do here, I better leave now."

When she started to stand up, Lelouch spoke. "Can you please stay for a moment? I need to talk to you, especially because I just saw you play."

He's interested about her? She doesn't even know what's interesting about her. She quirked her eyebrows. "Eh? Talk?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She sat back to her seat. He then too found a seat next to her. "What's your name? And who are you?"

"CC. I'm CC sir. And I am Ms. Shirley Fenette's assistant sir," she said in a light voice.

He smiled in amusement. "Sir? Don't call me sir. Even my fans don't call me formally. And you're Shirley's assistant. Seriously?"

"Seriously." Her eyes wondered. "Why…L-Lelouch?"

He smiled again. This girl's attitude seemed like to be the others, maybe it's just her skills that intrigued him…

"Can I hear you play again? The one you played a while ago."

She nodded, after her eyes looked at him curiously.

It started in light pressing, with pressing only the first set of keys. Her arms were crossed at first, then it shifted to normal as the music started to build to a sort-of heavy one. In few seconds, it was light-heavy. In a brief pause, the music started in a normal pace, then it changed to fast, heavy one. Her fingers usually pressed in octaves. Her left hand pressed the lowest octaves. It made a fast music, alive music.

Slide.

Again. Her fingers continued on playing, not even a single one wasn't working. Her long fingers seemed like to be placed on their own keys because he didn't hear even a single mistake in that fast paced song.

Slide.

She was amazing. He can't believe a mere assistant could play that great. He was sure this girl, CC, is someone that is not just an assistant, but a great musician people admired. He wondered why she's just an assistant; why isn't she instead playing in front of people showing them her talent, or why isn't she just at least teaching piano to people instead of carrying heavy things for a person?

He noticed her bandaged finger. Can she play already? He's sure that it still hurts, especially with that fast movement of her finger and heavy pressing of the keys.

Her fingers hurt. The tip of her fingers hurt. The pain seems to make the skin rubbed away, especially when she's making slides. And the cut, she's not sure if it's starting to bleed, it's still fresh and especially the wound opened up because the cut got wet a while ago. It stun-

"CC, your finger's bleeding."

She felt a warm hand put on top of her left hand that has the cut, making her stop. She flinched as she realized it was Lelouch. However, when she looked down and saw her finger bleeding, Lelouch's finger gently lifted her hand to examine the cut. It sent pain all throughout her hand. She can't help but flinch at the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll bring you to the nearest clinic, and get that wound cleaned up."

She stood up, making Lelouch follow her at gaze. "No need, Lelouch. I'll just put a bandage on it. It will do."

Lelouch let go of her hand and sighed. "I'm so sorry, CC. I shouldn't have made you play in the first place."

He then noticed the reddening of the tips of her fingers. "CC, why are your fingers red? Does it hurt?"

She nodded. "It hurts but it's okay."

He gazed at her wide, amber pools. Those eyes were beautiful, yet it seems so mysterious. It seems so wide, that you could be lost in her gaze.

She didn't know if she was flattered. Her cheeks grew warm. Even though she thought she was not that easily affected, there was still a part of her that is bright and soft, the girl she was before. Though she hated to admit it, his stare alone makes a typical girl grow weak on her knees.

She smirked instead to come back to her senses, making the prince quirk up his eyebrows. "You're really that concerned? What do you think of me? Typical? Ne? Lelouch?"

He was astonished. This girl, he thought she was soft. He decided that this girl was typical, yet she is not. And this is the girl that kept on denying him; she was tough, and if she was like the others, then she'll obviously be accepting his offers even though it's not needed.

He laughed. "I'm afraid you're really not, CC. Yet you need to have your fingers treated." With that, Lelouch grabbed her hand.

(*v*) ~ (*v*) ~ (*v*)

"That was funny," she said, yet she wasn't laughing.

He pouted. "Then why aren't you laughing?"

"The joke's funny, but you're not funny," she said as she sipped her juice.

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

She swallowed. "Well, if you're joking, your aura must be a joker. Because it won't be that funny if the one who said the joke was not 'funny'. Get it?"

"I see. Are you a joker?" he asked.

She tilted her head. "Hmm…I don't think so. Nobody gets my jokes."

He sipped his juice as they both sat on a table. They were in a mini restaurant in the resort; good thing people aren't getting crazy around him anymore. Well, you still can't stop some people to take pictures of him and ask for his autograph.

He looked at the girl in front of him. Will he ask her now? She was in a nice mood; chin rested on her palms, peacefully looking outside with the straw in her mouth; he didn't know why he called it in a good mood. But will she agree? There's no risk on asking anyways.

"CC," he asks to make the girl look at him. "I know this is a bit direct, but would you like to play as the keyboardist in our band?"

She froze. Why the hell is this man asking her? She's no one to be a part of their band even for once only. And why her? They will see better keyboardists, and she's only a mere assistant. And she'll never gonna play again…not anymore.

"No. Why?"

Her cold answer didn't affect him one bit. It won't be a yes at first of course.

"We need a substitute since our keyboardist wasn't able to attend. His arms got fractured yesterday, before we even knew. We can't stop our tour, and we promised our fans to play the next song. We can't disappoint them. Our sub-musicians are not available. Some are on the leave, and some has work. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth."

She looked at him. "Lelouch, I'm not capable of doing that. I'm only an assistant. Ms Fenette might get mad at me or what. And you will find many keyboardists, not just me. Why not look for better people?"

She has a point. But she's got talent. She's good. He just doesn't know why she doesn't show it.

"I'm sorry. I just hurried things up," he then told her. "CC, I just want to ask you this. But, do you have a past about music?"

She averted her gaze away from him.

"Yes. But I'm afraid it's personal."

_Meanwhile…_

"Geez! Where the heck is that woman?" Kallen Stradtfeld grumbled outside the beach, and under the blazing sun. "Why did she just go missing?!"

Gino went to her side. "Maybe because she got bored. What's her name?"

"CC," Kallen answered without looking at him.

"CC? Weird. Do you know her full name?" Gino asked.

Kallen groaned. "Who cares?!" she then folded her arms to her chest. "Instead of asking questions, why don't you help me look for her?"

"Okay," it was all he could answer. This woman never changed. She was a strong woman, nice face, nice body, and a tough one. "Except I don't know what she looks like."

"Geez. She's got a long hair, amber eyes, and her hair is green, a weird color for a hair."

The picture of the woman they saw before appeared into his mind. "Could it be that girl?"

Kallen turned her head to him. "Huh? Where? Where?"

Gino suddenly came to his senses. "No. I'm just blabbering. I think I saw her before."

"Is that so? Then help me find her!" Kallen told him.

"Is that Gino over there?" a distant voice yelled out.

When they both turned around, people got around them. "Gosh! It's Gino and he's with a lady!"

A woman with a camera captured them both. Gino and Kallen wasn't able to do anything. "Whoa! Mr. Gino! May I know who this pretty girl is? Is she your girlfriend?"

People squealed.

_What the hell? What am I gonna answer? _

Kallen thought. Then she looked at the man beside her.

_Or what is this man gonna answer?_

Gino was not smiling. Kallen raised her eyebrows. "Oi, Gino. Answer th-"

Suddenly, an arm brought her to his chest suddenly surprising her. "She's my girlfriend."

That sent chills down her spine. She couldn't speak. Gino told them that she's his girlfriend? Or…did she just hear the wrong thing?

The squeals of the people told her that she heard the right thing. The beautiful sapphires looked at her and this time, he was smiling. "Right? My beloved Kallen?"

In a swift strike, Gino fell down his knees.

People gasped around them. The red-head brought the handsome, famous, Gino Weidenberg down his knees.

"Don't you dare call me your girlfriend!"

After that, she left the people and the handsome blondie behind her, with her face flushing red. She didn't care if the people will talk bad about her. It's just that perverted man needed a deserving kick in the groin.

_While in the restaurant…_

"Yes…but I'm afraid it's something personal." She told him coldly.

He was disappointed of himself. He's taking things too fastly. "Oh..."

She smirked. "Disappointed eh? Right then, I'll give you a clue. I was a band member before."

"Band member?" Lelouch raised his eyebrows. "I suppose you're the keyboardist."

"Yes."

"Then why don't you wanna play? You have experience."

"I already told you the answer, Lelouch."

He groaned. "You're really good. And I think…no. I mean, I _know_ that you've got more than that."

She didn't answer.

"Not that I'm telling you that you should join, but, I don't understand why you're telling me that there are many people out there that is a lot better than you, as if you're so bad at keyboard."

He realized that she's not answering nor making a sound. Her face was hidden behind her hair.

He suddenly felt bit guilty. Why is he talking to her like that? He doesn't know her past yet. He made her silent. That means there was something about her past that he made her remember, something horrible.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to talk to you like that. I've been rude. Sorry…"

She looked up at him, yet he can't read her expressions. It made him uncomfortable.

"You're sorry?"

_Yabai._ Is she mad? Maybe he got too far.

"Yes…I think I got too far."

Stare. Stare. Geez. That stare of hers is killing him. She won't even say one word. And those amber pools are too deep.

"Yes, you got far."

"Oh. I shouldn't have talked to you like that…I don't even know why I suddenly said thos-"

He was interrupted by her sudden soft chuckle. Isn't she supposed to be mad?

"You got far. Yet you apologized." She said.

He tilted his head in curiosity. "I apologized…is something wrong?"

Her smile was still on her face. "None! Umm…I'm just happy."

"Is apologizing a big thing?" Lelouch was still confused.

"Yes. No one really apologizes to me. Even though they know it's their fault, they don't say 'sorry' to me…that's why I'm happy," her voice was full of happiness and bitterness.

He felt a pang in his heart. She was the first person to ever say those words. She was the first person to be ever happy with a simple apology that he didn't even mean it so much. He never thought it will be rare for her to receive the word, 'Sorry', which everyone usually receives.

"Oh…but I don't get why you don't receive apologies. It's such a common thing that people ignore it usually," then he took a sip.

The smile on her face faded. "I don't know…I know I make mistakes and I apologize for it, yet I don't get why people don't do it to me. So every time people apologizes, I am happy for it." She then took a sip. "But now, I don't really care anymore if people don't apologize for their mistakes, it's just that I'll appreciate it if someone says sorry to me, even for a million times."

Lelouch felt bad, though he didn't show it. "I see," was all he can say.

He could say that this girl has a bad past, maybe also the reason why she doesn't wanna play. Now he wants to cheer her up.

"If that's the case, if I apologize to you for over a thousand times, will you be happy?"

She turned her head to him in surprise. "What?" But she knew she heard it right.

"If I apologize to you for over a thousand times, are you gonna be happy?"

She tilted her head and thought for a second. "That's if you made a mistake and you're apologizing sincerely."

He then caught a glimpse of red-head outside. Oh, it's Kallen, and she's with Gino. Seems like Kallen was annoyed and Gino can only obey to her. Without noticing, it made him chuckle.

CC looked at him. "Why the sudden chuckle?"

He was still smiling. "Look. It's Gino, and he's being slaved by his girlfriend." He started to chuckle again. He then pointed his finger to their direction which CC followed.

There she saw Kallen with a grumpy face, and seemed as if they had a fight. Gino can only give a fake smile.

"Ah…so Gino is really Kallen's boyfriend except she keeps on denying it," CC said then turned to sip on her juice.

Lelouch looked at CC, "You know her?"

"Of courshe I do. 'at'sh why I shaid er name," CC said with the straw in between her teeth making messed up words.

"Wait. How did you know her?"

The green-head let go of the straw in between her teeth. "She's my best friend."

"Really? That's nice," Lelouch said.

"Well it's not."

_Meanwhile…_

Kallen continued on looking for her best friend when finally she spotted her in a restaurant.

"Having a nice time while I'm gone eh?" Then she walked towards the restaurant. When she was inside the restaurant without being noticed, what she discovered was she's not all by herself, but she was with Lelouch. Seems like they're talking with each other like it's their world.

"Oh, look what we have here!"

The two certain people turned their heads towards Kallen. Kallen was behind CC, and she was staring at them as if there's something.

"Kallen!" CC said. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I the one supposed to be asking you that question?" Kallen said with her hands on her waist. "Especially because you're with Lelouch."

"Huh? He just wanted to talk to me. Is that a big thing?" CC told her.

Kallen smirked. "Heh? Talk? Talk about what?" She gazed at Lelouch slyly. "Hoooo? Lelouch what do you want to talk with CC? Ne? Ne?"

Lelouch smirked. "None of your business, Mrs. Weidenberg."

Hearing that, Kallen flushed to the deep shade of red. She tried to hide her face with her hair. "Th-The heck are you talking about?!"

CC gazed at her then put on a smirk on her face. "Look who's flushing now, seems like the table was turned around, wasn't it?"

"Shut up, you two! I may not know what you talked about, but I'm sure it's something!" Kallen told them.

"Why is your boyfriend not here, Kallen?" Lelouch asked her.

Kallen folded her arms, and made an annoyed look. "That bastard told the people that I'm his girlfriend that he even called me his beloved, so I kicked him in the groin."

CC sipped her juice, then spoke. "Ouch. Aren't you being too hard to your boyfriend?"

Kallen gave her a sharp look. "Who said that?"

"Didn't you just admit yourself a while ago?" she said as she rested her chin on her palm. "Don't you remember?"

1…

2…

"I-I didn't notice it! That doesn't mean he's my boyfriend!" Kallen said, making people look at her.

"Look, people are looking at you already," Lelouch told her.

The red-head looked around her and made an I'm-so-gonna-kill-you face. Kallen suddenly smirked. "Ne, Lulu, don't you think your beloved Shirley's already getting annoyed waiting at the beach for you?"

That red-head even used his 'Lulu' name which Shirley only uses. "She's with Nunnaly," Lelouch answered her confidently.

Kallen made a sad expression, "Where's Lulu? Lulu? Aww…I wanna be with him this summer, yet he's slacking off again!" she cried out as she put her hand on her chest as if she was heart-broken.

"Cut that off Kallen."

Kallen anyway didn't stop. "Oh no…maybe he's out with a girl! No…what am I gonna do? Lulu~!"

Hearing that, CC almost choke her juice. "Kallen, don't you dare put me in your stupid drama."

Kallen shot her a look. "Who's this girl? She's my assistant! How could it b-"

"Lulu!"

The voice of the person Kallen was just imitating suddenly cried out suddenly. Everyone in the restaurant, including the three turned their heads towards the ginger-haired girl.

"Lulu! What have you been doing this entire time?" Shirley exclaimed as she walked towards 'Lulu'.

Lelouch stood up and tried to tell her the reason. "No-! I mean, I'm just talking with someone!"

Shirley was annoyed. "Someone? A girl?"

"Yes-! But, it's not what you think it is, Shirley…!" Lelouch said.

When Shirley was beside him, she saw CC sitting in front of Lelouch. "CC?"

Her assistant looked up at her. "Yes, Ms Shirley. That's because Le-I mean Sir Lelouch wanted to talk to me." She almost spat out his name without 'Sir' in front of Shirley because she knew she would get annoyed.

Lelouch shot her a look. "CC! I told you not to call me sir!"

Shirley gave him a smack in the back. "Oi, Lelouch! She's an assistant and assistants are supposed to call their bosses formally! Don't you make her call you like that!"

Lelouch was taken aback. He looked at CC who is now listening intently to her boss to see if she was affected. But she was just sitting there without making any expressions.

Kallen then spoke to CC, "CC, let's get out of here."

CC looked up at her and at the two couples. They were having their talk and seemed like she and Kallen doesn't have business about what they're talking about anymore. So with that, CC nodded.

Therefore, Kallen stood up straight and spoke, "Oi Lelouch, we'll go out now. See you later."

Lelouch looked at them, "See you, Kallen, CC. And by the way, CC, nice talking with you!" He smiled at her, "Let's talk again next time!"

CC saw that Shirley made a jealous look, though she paid no attention to it because she obviously doesn't have anything to do with their world.

"Oh, thank you, sir. I'll look forward to that."

After that, they left.

(-_-) ~ (-_-) ~ (-_-)

"Ne, CC, did you see Shirley's expression when Lelouch bid goodbye to you?" Kallen asked CC as CC opened her room.

The green-head pushed the door open and Kallen followed her inside. CC slumped into her bed, with her stomach on the bed. "Yeah. But who cares?"

Kallen sat beside her and smirked, "I care. That's funny. I never thought she would be jealous because of that." She then slumped to the bed and stretched. "Gah…It's so hot."

CC turned back and looked at her. "You're just stating the obvious."

"Shuddap."

"But Kallen, do you still remember my past?" CC suddenly asked her.

Kallen turned her head to her. "Yeah…why?"

CC stared at the ceiling. "Well, Lelouch is asking me to be their keyboardists' substitute. He saw me playing the piano, and asked me to play some more, and then he asked me to be a substitute. How stupid is that?"

Kallen chuckled. "Did you accept his offer?"

CC snorted. "Of course not. I don't want to. And I shouldn't. Think of it, if I will play, what will my boss think? Is she gonna be happy? I don't think so. And I'm an assistant and there are many musicians out there that they can hire. Not just me. So it's stupid hiring me as a substitute."

"Do you still feel the pain in your past?" Kallen asked her gently.

CC stared at the ceiling.

She felt a pang in her heart, and a lump in her throat is threatening to spill. She couldn't speak. She remembered the hurt, anger and guilt in her past; that she seemed like she wanted to cry.

Kallen immediately noticed that so she hugged CC close to her. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made you remember that." She sighed and tightened her hug. "But you know, you need to get over that, and continue your passion, and I can help you with that…"

A/N: Okay, so, this chapter is almost conversations and it's really looooooong~! Just tell me if it is boring. Buwehehe…do you know CC's past? Well you will find out in the later chapters. Anyway, did you notice the word yabai Lelouch said when CC asked if he's sorry? For those who didn't know, it's a Japanese word meaning 'Oh crap.' Or 'Sh*t, too bad.'

You gonna read-

Brain: Hey stop that.

Me: Okay...

.

.

.

.

.

Me: LOL NOPE.


	6. Amazement

**Chapter 6: Amazement**

Villeta Nu was standing at their meeting room to wait for the other band members when Lelouch came there.

Villeta looked at her watch. "Good thing you and Rollo are always early."

He didn't say anything so he just smiled. Villeta went inside the room so Lelouch followed her. He found Rollo sitting there, listening to music. When he saw him, he stood up greeted Lelouch. "Good morning, Lelouch-nii."

Rollo removed his earphones and sat down again.

"Good morning, Rollo." He greeted him back with a smile.

"Ms Villeta, did you already find a substitute for Rivals?" Lelouch asked when he sat down. Villeta sat down with her legs crossed. "There are available, but they aren't willing."

"Is that so?" Lelouch said disappointedly. "What if we won't find someone?" Rollo asked.

Villeta closed her eyes and seemed to think for a while. "Well, if that's the case, we'll have to play without the keyboardist, or we'll change the song."

Lelouch disagreed. "Bu-"

"But we'll do that if we really didn't find someone," Villeta Nu interrupted him.

The door suddenly banged open. "Good morning~! Gino Weidenberg present!" Gino's voice suddenly filled the silent room just a while ago.

Suzaku smacked him in the back. "Oi, Gino, control you voice," he told him. "Ah, gomen-gomen." Gino scratched his head.

Suzaku chuckled. "Just when did you learn how to speak Japanese?"

"That's enough boys, come here now." Villeta Nu cut them off.

Gino and Suzaku sat beside Lelouch and Rollo. "Ohayou~!" Gino brightly bid them good morning.

Suzaku smacked him in back again. "Urusai, Gino."

The blondie looked at him as if something's happened. "Huh? What's that? Did you just tell me I'm good? Tell me!" Suzaku shot him a look. "I told you to shut up."

Lelouch and Rollo tried to hold down their laugh.

Villeta cleared her throat. The band mates got the signal to stop so they all sat nicely.

"Okay, so me, Rollo and Lelouch talked about this a while ago, so I'll just tell you what I told them. We're planning to play the song without the keyboardist, if we won't be able to find a keyboardist," Villeta Nu told the band members.

"Maybe there will be soon a keyboardist," Gino said.

"The problem is that, we only have this day to find one, and you can practice tomorrow, until 5 pm only…no, 4 pm," Villeta said.

_Knock! Knock! _

The knock on the door made everyone turn their head towards the door. "I'll open it," Suzaku said, so he stood up and opened the door.

There stood Kallen, and she seemed to have something to say, with a smile.

"Kallen?" Suzaku and Gino cried in unison.

Kallen smiled shyly. "Good morning…especially to you Ms Villeta."

Villeta greeted her back, "Good morning, Ms Stadtfeld, is something wrong?" she asked.

Kallen cleared her throat. "Well, Gino happened to tell me about Rivals, and he said you were searching for a keyboardist…and I know someone who's good at it, and is willing…" They didn't notice she was holding someone's hand. Kallen gently pulled the hand and who came in surprised everyone, especially Lelouch.

"You again!" Suzaku shook her hand. "I never thought you'll be playing for us!" He stood up and pulled her hand, making her completely step inside.

"Ms Villeta, we saw her once, so there's no problem on knowing each other," Suzaku said.

Their manager stood up and shook her hand vaguely. "Good morning, Ms…?"

"CC. My name's CC, ma'am," she told the Black Knights manager.

Gino stepped forward and shook her hand happily. "Whoa! She's the pretty girl! She's my girlfriend's best friend also!"

"G-Gino…" Kallen's angry mutter sent chills down Gino's spine.

"K-Kallen, I'm just joking! H-Hehehe…" Gino's nervous laugh just made Kallen smack him in the head.

They all ignored the two anyways, and proceeded on talking with CC. Rollo then bowed in front of her. "Hello, Ms CC, nice to meet you. If you remember, I am Lelouch-nii's cousin."

CC smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"There's no problem with her. She's got an experience, and she's good," Lelouch told Villeta.

Gino whistled. "Wait, weren't you the one who wasn't agreeing on this matter?" Lelouch shot him a shut-the-fuck-up look. "I saw her play, and I made her play, and she's really good, I'm sure you're gonna see her play good in during the practice."

Kallen then spoke. "She's been playing ever since and has been playing on a talented all-girls band ever since 14. Started playing at the age of 9…she can also play all the instruments in the band." Kallen smiled. "Except she just tended to like the keyboard."

Lelouch turned around to see Kallen; his eyebrows quirked up. "Really?"

Kallen nodded. "That's why she's so good as heck."

They all looked a Villeta.

Villeta smiled. "Then, I think you should practice now."

_6 p.m…_

The sub-keyboardist was just wandering around the resort when suddenly,

"CC!"

She turned around only to see Lelouch running towards her. "Lelouch?" she said to the boy in front of her. Lelouch looked at her eyes. "CC, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Of course." The vocalist shook his head. "Of course, I know that. But you must be ready for the media, they're going to interview us, especially you, because you're an unfamiliar girl…I mean-"

"I know right."

"Okay, so especially you. Good thing the media wasn't here the past few days, because I shouldn't have talked to you without the media making it an issue, and to know you better," he said.

"What about your sister? You told me that you'll be spending this summer with her," she asked.

"Well, I spent the rest of the day with them. And yesterday morning, we ate the things she wanted, and she's gonna watch us tonight," Lelouch smiled. "Why didn't you agree when I was the one who asked you to be our sub-keyboardist?"

She smirked at him, "That's because of reasons."

Lelouch smirked and ignored what she just said. "You don't look nice."

CC raised her eyebrows. "Really? Oh thank you, because my face doesn't really fit on this baggy, black shirt. It's supposed to fit on pretty dresses."

Lelouch chuckled. "I'm supposed to annoy you. Because I think you'll be but you weren't annoyed, you're really something. You actually look nice tonight, CC."

"Who cares?"

Lelouch then looked at her hand. "Do your fingers still hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore, thanks to you."

Rollo suddenly stopped in front of them. "Rollo?" they said in unison.

"Lelouch-nii, Ms CC, let's go."

_Meanwhile…_

"Mr. Gino, Mr. Suzaku, please get at the backstage," their staff called on them. Gino and Suzaku stood up from their seats. The two was just chatting around.

"Etto, where's Lelouch, Rollo and CC?" Suzaku said when they came in the backstage. "Rollo said that he'll get them," Gino answered him.

Villeta was standing there, and checked her watch. "They still have 3 minutes left."

Shirley then appeared in front of them. "Hey guys," she said. They looked at her. "Hey Shirley! Did something happen?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm wondering who your sub-keyboardist is this night. Did you find someone?" she worriedly asked. Gino gave her a friendly pat in the back. "Of course! And you know her!"

She tilted her head. "I know her?"

Gino nodded excitedly. "She's your assistant! CC!"

Shirley couldn't believe what she just heard. CC? That bored, monotonous, expressionless weird girl? She didn't expect this. And why her? There are a lot of musicians around, why did they choose her? Maybe she's good. Wait. Why would she be just an assistant if she's a good keyboardist anyway?

The questions rang through her mind, and she just wants to get them out. But one thing for sure; she just couldn't believe what she just found out.

"Shirley?" Lelouch's voice cut her train of thoughts.

She turned around and hugged Lelouch tightly. "Lulu! Good luck! I wanna sing with you again, but sadly, that would still be tomorrow," she shot CC a look.

The green-head ignored it anyways, and turned around to check her watch, ignoring her boss' high-pitched voice.

"But of course, I will cheer for you!" Shirley said happily.

"Thank you Shirley, I promise we'll play good, especially for you," Lelouch told her warmly. "By the way, if you still didn't know, our sub-keybo-"

Shirley cut him off. "I know Lulu! So do good, okay! Good luck!"

Gino whistled playfully. Suzaku then kept in his chuckle.

"By the way, I'm going down now, Nunnaly's with me tonight, so I couldn't just leave her behind," she said.

_You just did, Ms. Fenette._

CC thought.

"Take care of her, okay?" Lelouch told Shirley. Shirley chuckled. "Of course I will!" After that, she went down and went with the crowd.

"Please step on the stage now," the cue man told them. A man gave Lelouch his acoustic guitar.

The band members looked at each other and one by one, they stepped on the stage. Slowly, the screams of the fans grew louder and louder until Lelouch has stepped on the stage.

The atmosphere seemed to change the moment she stepped right into the stage, but one thing, it made her remember the past. Big speakers, different cords tangled, the amplifiers right by the right side of the stage, the spotlights she always hated because it has always hurt her eyes, the noise of the readying instruments, and the instruments near her and in front of her; she was used to this.

The Black Knights waved at their fans, with a smiling face. When each musician found their positions, everyone fell silent. Lelouch cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"Happy hot evening to you guys!" Lelouch exclaimed. Fans screamed. "Well, this evening sure is hot, isn't it? But, tonight, we're gonna ignore that hot temperature and sing along, aren't we?"

People screamed yes.

Lelouch looked at his band mates, and then at CC. "Tonight, we have a guest musician. And she's the sub-keyboardist of Rivals, she's really good at playing the keyboard," he smiled at her. "Meet CC!"

CC smiled at the people and waved her hand. People clapped for her. Some even shouted, 'Go girl!' and some shouted, 'Nice one!' and she heard a 'Whoa, she's pretty!'

Lelouch looked at her; he smiled. CC returned his smile too. Lelouch then turned to his microphone. "I suppose this night's going to be a great one again, to see that all of you support this lovely lady," Lelouch told them. He saw Nunnaly smiling at his band supportively. Shirley was with her, and Shirley gave him a good-luck nod.

"Be the light."

CC started to play along with Lelouch.

_Just thought of another day, how did this end up in this way? _

_What did we do wrong, God?_

CC's keyboard stood out to start the intro. In the intro, the drums beat with them and the bass guitar.

_Even though the days are long gone, so far, so far away from it seems so close._

_Always weighing in my shoulders; our time, like no other. _

_It all changed on the day; sadness and so much pain._

_You can touch the sorrow here, I don't know what to blame! I'm just to watch; and watch you again._

_Even though the days are long gone, so far, so far away from it seems so close. _

_What did it leave behind? What did it take from us? And wash away?_

_And ever long, why was our hearts to stop? I'm here and I'll keep your laughs and not give up with our heads held high. _

_You can see now that I made it back again. _

_How do I forget? We can't forget the lives that was lost along the way. _

_And we arise to wherever you go, 'rever you are; time won't stop soon! _

_We keep moving on. Yesterday's night, turned to light. _

_Tomorrow's night turns to light! Whoa! Be the light…_

The guitar and the keyboard played the harmony. The beat of the drums kept its same beat and pace.

_Always weighing on my shoulders; our time like no other. It all changed on the day; sadness and so much pain._

_Anyone can close their eyes; pretend that nothing's wrong! Open your eyes, and look for light._

The song was a beautiful acoustic song. It wasn't rock, yet it still suits the band. The combination of the four instruments without making a rocking music made the night's atmosphere warm and light. The harmony of Lelouch and Suzaku's voice was beautiful. And the keyboard made its part in making the song very beautiful.

The song was arising, the drums crashing on its cymbals, yet the song was still nice affectionate.

_Yesterday's night, turns to light…Tomorrow's night turns to light! _

_Be the light…_

The fans cheered and clapped. They didn't make a loud noise though.

"Some days just passed by, and some days are unforgettable. We can't choose the reason why, but we can choose what to do the day after." His voice was soft, blending with the background song.

"So with hope, let's make tomorrow a brighter day."

The music softened, and the plucking of the guitar ended the song. The claps grew louder and louder until cheers and claps filled the place.

Lelouch smiled at them, especially at the two of the most important ladies in his life that stood out in the crowd. Nunnaly smiled warmly at him; the smile he always loved. And Shirley, her emerald eyes glittered, and the beam she gives whenever she smiles seemed to beam through her eyes tonight.

"The Beginning."

_Just give me a reason, to keep my heart beating._

_I know it takes right here in my arms._

The drums started to bang and crash, so are the fireworks. The electric guitar rocked and the bassist strummed its big strings.

_Just tell me my baby, they might call me crazy. For selling my price until there is no more. _

_I am blinded I can see the end. Look where I begin._

Fans sang with them. The fireworks spread and illuminated the sky. Loud music filled the place. The lyrics were sung nicely. The lyrics were what made up the song…and everyone was jumping and singing along with the vocalist. Everything was alive. Again, it returned to the same lyrics.

_Just give me a reason, to keep my heart beating._

_I know it takes right here in my arms._

Once again, the music boomed and the rockers played their instruments with passion. The drums crashed and the guitarist did its part and the bassist strung its thick strings wildly.

_Just tell me my baby! They might call me crazy. _

_Look at what we've made it. The pain, I can't escape it. _

_It finally begins…_

The keyboard ended the song and fans cheered and clapped.

The night was filled with heat and music. The band played their songs under the fireworks illuminating the sky.

One thing, this night has ended successfully with their sub-keyboardist. Why? Because they were passionate about their music, that's why.

_

A/N: Haha. Those lyrics, I don't know if they're right, and the song 'The Beginning', I skipped some of its lyrics because they are Japanese. If only we have internet, geez… By the way, I got those songs from a Japanese band. I tell you, they're sooo COOL! And their vocalist, kyaaa! He's so kawaii. His name is Taka of One Ok Rock. And unlike some Japanese singers who sing with English lyrics but can't pronounce it nicely, he says those words fluently. Gyahaha~ I'm fangirling again. Anyways, our classes has started. And I'm really busy.

(Hey guys! Sorry for the laaaate upload! I was really busy at school! Too many activities! Really sorry guys. Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews! Lovin' it! ;) Keep on reviewing okay? Tell me if i'm boring or sucking at writing...XD)

That's it. Ja-ne~


	7. Warmth

**Chapter 7: Warmth**

"I already told you mom, Shirley and I are just a friends, close friends," Lelouch grumbled.

Marianne chuckled. "I'm just asking. Maybe your feelings have changed."

"I know myself better, mom."

"Really? Oh, by the way, I heard your sub-keyboardist was a girl."

"Her name's CC." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"What about her? Ne?"

Lelouch flinched at her question. The hell is his mom asking? Is she so excited about a girl for him that she includes all girls that come to his life? And please, not CC. She's the only girl who didn't show any attraction to him; the reason why he became friends with her.

"Mom! She'…she's just a friend. Please."

"Earl Grey and apple pie!" Nunnaly suddenly laid down a tray of a teapot and apple pie together with three Japanese teacups on a wooden table in front of them.

Lelouch looked up at her in surprise. "Nunnaly!"

Nunnaly smiled and sat down beside her mom. They were sitting at their cottage's porch staring at their beautiful mini garden.

"Nunnaly, I never thought you could make apple pies. And, wow. Thank you for these," their mother told Nunnaly.

The brunette smiled proudly. "No problem, mom." She then stood up again and filled the teacups with the steaming tea.

"Thank you, Nunnaly," Lelouch told her.

She just gave him a smile and then sat down. She then sighed. "Just a few more days and I'll leave you, brother, mom."

Lelouch smiled. "It's okay, Nunnaly. It's not like I won't be able to visit you. If I have free time, I'll surely visit you."

Nunnaly sipped her tea. "Thank you, onii-san. But I don't have anyone to run with if…if…"

Marianne held her hand, then Lelouch's. "You'll be okay Nunnaly. We'll make sure you'll be okay and happy in there. In fact, you have Ms Sayako with you on America. And you'll be 18 soon, dear. Right time for you to go to college. It's just that your dad has decided that you should go there earlier to get used around you."

The warmth of her hand comforted Nunnaly. Mothers really have the power to comfort their children.

Lelouch smiled. "Now, would you want to go fishing, Nunnaly?"

(*^*) ~ (*^*) ~ (*^*)

"Of course! Of course! I'll come! …Umm…I don't think so. They're not available, only Rollo… By the way, I'll just tell Rollo or you'll just call him? I think it's better…okay. Hey, are you gonna fetch us or we'll just go there?...Okay. Thanks, Lulu! I'll just try to call Suzaku, but Gino, I think it's impossible. He's got a date…haha. That's funny. Bye again, Lulu! Thanks!"

Smiling, Shirley waited for the beep. She then looked at the clock, 7:49 am it says. She then hurried to her closet and chose what she'll wear. Green.

Scanning her clothes, she spotted a sleeveless, fitted-green shirt. The one she wears for exercising. Nice one. Then for her shorts…oh, it should be an earthen color. What casual shorts did she bring anyway? She tapped her chin. She then pulled out a brown, pocket shorts. She laid down the two clothes on the bed to see if they pair. After a few moments, she decided that those are what she's gonna wear.

She stormed in the bathroom and washed herself. In maybe 30 minutes, Lelouch's car might be there to fetch already. She then closed her eyes when suddenly, Lelouch's naked form in the steaming shower clouded her mind.

In an instant, she opened her eyes leaving herself flushing beet red.

_The hell are you thinking, Shirley?!_

(_) ~ (_) ~ (_)

"Good morning, Shirley," Lelouch greeted her at the time when she entered his car. She then remembered his naked form in the steaming shower she saw in her mind a while ago. Her face then flushed in embarrassment. "G-Good morning, L-Lulu…"

With shaky knees, she sat beside him. She dared not to look at him. Too bad, her face is too obvious.

"Is something wrong, Shirley? Do you feel sick?"

She then felt his hand on her forehead. She flinched at his touch. "You feel hot, Shirley, I think y-"

Shirley cut him off immediately. "No! I'm okay. R-Really! Maybe just because of the lack of sleep!"

Lelouch frowned. "What if it will worsen?"

A hand then rested on her shoulders. She flinched and looked at the back only to see Rollo. "R-Rollo! You surprised me!"

"Good morning, Ms Shirley. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head immediately. "O-Of course none! I already took medicine a while ago…so I'm gonna be okay. Really."

Lelouch gave her one hard look. Then sighed and smiled. "Okay, let's go."

_Meanwhile…_

"Oi, make sure you're not gonna bring me somewhere I don't know, or else you'll taste my fist on your face."

Kallen told the man beside her. Gino looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "What do you think of me, Kallen? Pervert?"

The red-head smirked only. "Heh. Maybe."

His car smelled of strawberries; the same scent of Kallen. His car was a red Ford car and when Kallen saw it, it made her remember her hair color.

The traffic wasn't ending. Their car wasn't even moving for the past 20 minutes. Gino then leaned to her making Kallen look at him. Their noses were just a few inches apart, that it didn't stop Kallen from blushing.

Gino smirked. "Well, maybe, I'll bring you to a place where I can show you my masculinity."

In that instant, Kallen's face turned dark red. "G-Gino!"

Gino crossed his hands for protection when Kallen raised her hands to hit him. "Hey! I'm just kidding!"

_Then…_

"How much is this, sir?" Suzaku asked the clerk. He came to the city's best musical store in disguise to avoid people surrounding him. He wore sunglasses and he wore his cap so that his curly, brown hair won't be exposed.

"800 Britannian dollars sir."

The guitar was beautiful. It was a shiny, white guitar with a shape like a violin. And the brand, Yamaha. Well, it suits the price.

He can afford it, anyway. He's a millionaire. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his credit card. The clerk smiled. "There's a 10 percent discount if it's cash sir."

Suzaku shook his head. "I only brought 500, sorry."

With that, he handed the man his credit card. His phone then rang. "Hey, Lelouch…" He looked at the clerk to see if he reacted, but thank God, he didn't.

"Is that so?... Okay, I'll come. Thanks. By the way, where's the place...I see. Are all of you there already? Gino's busy…Haha. I see. Okay, bye dude."

"6-month warranty, sir," the man told him. "Tom!"

A young man, maybe in his 18s came out from a room. "Yes sir?"

"Get this guitar's bag."

Suzaku then looked at his watch. "Can I just stop by later, Mr.…Grad?"

The man nodded. "Of course sir. We'll be waiting."

(o_O) ~ (o_O) ~ (o_O)

_SPLASH!_

The fish splashed water on Nunnaly's face as it struggled to break free from her. Everyone of them laughed.

"Nice catch, Nunnaly!" Suzaku complimented her.

Nunnaly gave him a proud smile. "_Arigatou_, Suzaku-nii!" she said after she dropped the fish in the bucket.

"Me! Me!" Rollo suddenly exclaimed. He tried to pull his rod but it was pulling him back. He loosened the rod. Then pulled it back again. When Shirley thought he can no longer do it, she tried to help him.

"Just what sort of fish is this?!" Shirley cried out. Suzaku jumped in. "I'll help!"

Lelouch stared back at them, oh no, the fish is too heavy. "I'll join." Suddenly, each one of them were pulling and putting all their strengths to just get the fish out.

WHOOSH!

They can't believe what they're seeing. A big, no, a very big fish was flapping right in front of them. All of them; stunned.

All of them looked at each other. Shirley chuckled. Suddenly, every one of them was laughing.

Marianne chuckled. She took pictures of them one by one silently and she even took a good shot of the big fish coming out exactly.

"So this is what we've been putting our power all this time!" Shirley said in between laughs.

"And it even caused us to pull the fishing rod altogether! That was fun!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Nunnaly ran to them. "Congratulations, everyone! That was fun! So this 12 feet fish is gonna be enough for us, isn't it?"

"More than enough, Nunnaly!" Lelouch told her.

_30 minutes later…_

The aroma of the fish made Suzaku's stomach growl. "Gah, it smells so good. I can't help staring at it," he mumbled as he drew a shape on the land with a stick. Shirley shot him a look.

Marianne ignored the two. She then stared at the fish left. They have cooked all the small fishes, and there was more than a half of the big fish left.

Rollo and Lelouch unfolded the table and put a table cloth on top of it. Nunnaly put the lemon juice on top of it and put her apple pie, which is covered on it too.

"Is the fish okay already, Mom?" Lelouch asked Marianne.

"Yes."

Suzaku stood up from the stone he's sitting on as if he just came back to life.

The raven-haired woman carried and put the fishes on the elongated plate. Her lips were curved on a proud smile. Shirley followed behind her and put a plate of grilled fishes on the table too.

Everyone sat around the table. "Smells good! I wonder how this tastes like. Ittadakimasu~" Suzaku seemed to stab the fish and chomped it. "Oishi!"

Shirley and Marianne chuckled.

"Of course! We cooked it! Lemme taste your incomplete sushi then," Shirley bit the neatly sliced fish and dipped it onto the soy sauce.

Suzaku smirked. "Well, it still tastes good even without its ingredients. Soy sauce and fish? Oh, it's still delicious."

Shirley smiled at him. "Yeah, it sure tastes good!"

Nunnaly served each one of them lemon juice, and also their plates and their forks. 'Thank you, Nunnaly,' was what they said to her.

The moment Lelouch put the grilled fish into his mouth, flavors spread into his tongue making him widen his eyes. Rollo made the same reaction too.

"Too delicious that you're unable to speak eh?" Shirley asked them with a smirk on her face.

That noon they ate with each other happily.

"Wow! Nunnaly! This apple pie is amazing! How did you do it?" Shirley asked her.

The brunette just smiled at the lady in front of her. "Ms. Sayako taught me. Thank you, Ms Shirley."

"Nah, no problem."

Nunnaly looked at Rollo who is beside her. "How is it, Rollo?"

"It tastes good too, Nunnaly."

"Picture!" Marianne then shouted. Everyone smiled, including Marianne, the moment she set the timer and with a flash, it was done.

The pictures taken were memories of that day. It was memorable, Lelouch thought as he drove towards the resort with Shirley beside him.

God, how he wished it would stay forever, especially the warmth… This girl beside him, she could give him warmth and light inside, the same with his mother and sister…but what about CC?

Reality hit him. What is he thinking about? Is it because of what happened last night? No. That doesn't mean anything. He mentally hit his brain. He instead tried to focus on the road rather than the hormones rushing through his brain.

_

She was exhausted. Good thing the day's finished. And all she wanted was to plop down and sleep. The memories of last night flashed before her eyes the moment she closed her eyes. She could still remember his scent and warmth…

_The media was pushing her down. My God, she can't walk further anymore. And the flashes hurt her eyes that she was blindly walking away from them when suddenly, long, strong arms encircled around her. _

_She lifted up her head and ended seeing Lelouch protecting her from the media. _

_"__She's a friend of mine, and she's really good; the reason why we hired her as our sub-keyboardist. But I'm afraid that's all I could say to you."_

_His voice mysteriously gave her a sense of protection. God, his smell was intoxicating. His smell was too masculine for her. _

_His band mates distracted the media by going in front of them. _

_Quickly, he successfully got themselves out from them. "Are you okay, CC?"_

_She couldn't answer, so she just tried to nod. "Th-Thank you…"_

_He smiled. "No problem."_

Just damn…she hates feeling like this. Why the hell does she have to feel this way towards someone who is even famous around the world? She sure knows that they don't fit together. He's got too many girls around him, and it's impossible for her to get even in the last of his list. And obviously, he can make girls feel in love just by his charms only.

**A/N: Hey, guess what? When I was writing this chapter, my stomach was craving. HAHA. That's all. :P**


	8. He's Back

**Chapter 8: He's back**

"Well that's because of your stupidity, Rivals," Lelouch told the blue-haired man in front of him.

Rivals pouted. "Oi, it's not like it's entirely my fault."

"Well, your stupidity's still the cause of why you broke you arm. Good thing your back. And good thing, your bone wasn't fractured."

"Shut-"

Before they will even start a spark, Villeta interrupted them. "Stop it boys. Let's just be thankful everything's okay now."

Rivals let out a breath and settled on his seat, he smiled slyly. "Hey, how does my substitute looks like?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you'll go perverting out again. You just got out from the hospital so you should at least behave a bit more decent."

Gino and Rollo laughed. But Rivals didn't show any annoyance, but instead a face of innocence. "Huh? Who told you I'll perv out again? I've tasted my medicine. I'm just asking how she looks like," he made a sad face, "is that even bad?"

Lelouch and Suzaku rolled their eyes. "Yeah right."

Gino then smiled and folded his legs. He cleared his throat to get their attention. As expected, everyone turned their faces to him.

"Well, you know, Rivals, you'll never have a chance to get a girlfriend if you're like that. Like, seriously?"

Lelouch wanted to deafen himself.

"You should be like me, because, last week, I met the girl of my life and I treated her like princess. Not like you, you treat them like toys. And you know what? My girl is pretty, perfect. And she even said that I am so nice that she wanted to be with me forever and-"

"She said she wanted to kick him in the face and she even told him to get lost," Suzaku interrupted him.

Gino's face turned to stone. Rivals burst out in laughter. "So, that's what you get from a girl you treat like princess? I just can't…buwahahaha!"

"Damn you, Suzaku."

(-_-) ~ (-_-) ~ (-_-)

_3 pm…_

"CC!" Suzaku called out.

When she turned to look at him, he waved his hand. "Hey! How are you?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

With wide eyes, CC hurriedly piled up the papers she was just organizing. "Oh, hi Mr. Suzaku! I'm so sorry-"

"Did I just disturb you?" the brunette asked as he walked towards her. CC shook her head. "Of course not, sir!"

Suzaku smiled. "Do you mind going out with me then? Even for a while."

_After 15 minutes…_

CC widened her eyes. "Really? She said that?"

Suzaku laughed. "Of course! Do I seem like a liar?" CC shook her head. "Well, I just can't believe it. A day-off for 2 days, it seems impossible." She chuckled. "I don't really have day-offs."

"Here are your parfaits, Mr. Suzaku, ma'am," the waiter told them and handed the lasagnas on the table. Suzaku smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Welcome, sir," the waiter politely retorted.

They continued on after the waiter left.

"That's because Shirley wanted you to join the fireworks night, and after that, a bonfire event, we're the only ones who will only be there. Isn't it great?" Suzaku said as he sipped on his juice.

CC nodded but her guts say 'no'. "Do you mean you guys and me only?"

Suzaku removed his mouth from the straw. "Actually, no... We'll have some of our old friends attend the bonfire too, also Kallen. Anyways, it will take place at Lamps Cottage."

"Then I guess I shouldn't come, I'll just be a nuisance to you sir."

He stared at her with amused eyes, he suddenly laughed. "Of course not! Actually, someone is eager to see you!"

She tilted her head. "Me?"

Suzaku nodded his head. "Rivals has recovered, and he was eager to see the person who took his place for once…" Suzaku then remembered his friend's other reason. "…not mentioning the other reason though…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Ah! No! Never mind! Hehe…By the way, wear your summer dress if you have. Our friend suggested that all girls must wear summer dress; and boys their shirts and shorts. To think that it's just merely a nonsense suggestion, we're still following her. I guess we're just used to it, ever since we all met…"

CC felt the memories of them from the man's tone; hesitation hit her. Because obviously, Kallen will just be the person she knows to attend the party. And still, Kallen knows them all too.

"I'll think of it first."

(=o=) ~ (=o=) ~ (=o=)

In the end, she chose to wear a sleeveless, white blouse, and a light brown short that ends above her knee. Her white blouse was tucked-in and her shorts has a ribbon on its sides; puffed-up. Her white blouse had a hole on its uppermost middle; the blouse reaches until her neck, with ruffles on its end.

She tied her hair into chignons, and locks of hair fell down to frame her face. She wore light-brown flats to finish her style for tonight. She then remembered what Suzaku told her.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I'll just make a reason…" she mumbled under her breath.

_

"Ah! Delicious!" Milly Ashford exclaimed the moment she took the first bite of the barbecue. She turned to Shirley. "How did you make something this delicious, Shirley?"

The ginger head smiled. "I-I don't know…I just cooked it to my own liking. Thanks."

Milly laughed. "Nah! No problem." She then leaned to whisper something to Shirley's ear. "I swear you'll make a great wife someday…"

The thing that made Shirley blush even furiously is that Milly spoke loud enough for all of the boys heard it; and she even asked Lelouch his opinion.

"Ne, Lelouch, don't you think so?" Milly asked with a sly smile on her face. Lelouch lowered his drink- well, I should say his vodka and looked at Milly with don't-you-dare-be-asking-stupid-questions-again. "What are you trying to imply again?"

Milly wiggled her hand that is holding her thong. "Wha-huh? Nothing! Just asking!"

"Ouch!"

Euphy screamed suddenly making all heads turn to her. Out of nowhere, Suzaku ran to her while everyone watched in silence as he gently held her hand. "I-I accidentally touched the grill when I was looking at my watch."

Suzaku lifted her hand gently but Euphy gasped at the pain that seemed to sting every part of her hand.

"Oh! Sorry…!" Suzaku apologized quickly. Euphy smiled. "It's okay. I knew you didn't do it on purpose."

"We should put an ointment on it..."

_2 minutes later…_

Lelouch stood up when he saw her. "Hey, Euphy, are you okay now?"

"I'm okay now, Lelouch! Don't worry. It's just a small burn actually. But hell! It stings!"

Everyone of them laughed, assured that Euphy's already okay. "Well, we'll take that as a big yes!" Rivals said.

Every one of them drank and laughed that night, not noticing the girl that just arrived. Good thing she didn't step right into the porch where they really are. She stood by the white, wooden stairs of the porch.

CC stared at them. They were all happy and like old friends, they are talking with each other like they used to be…And if she stepped right into the moment, everything will be awkward. And she'll be speechless. Well, let's suppose the awkwardness is gone, but she won't be laughing with them, chatting with them…being happy with them; she'll just be a nuisance to _them._

Without a doubt, she silently turned around to go back. She can hear their happy voices when she was a few meters away from them. They really didn't notice her, even when she was already by the stairs. She really made the right choice.

She shivered as the beach wind blew right on her.

_Beaches can be so cold, even during summer nights… _

"It's cold. You should have brought a jacket."

The voice drew her from her thought that she forgot the coldness that seemed to freeze her skin. She gasped and turned around and saw him standing behind her.

"Good thing I brought a jacket." His smile was beautiful, and she was focused in the delicate curve on his lips.

The next thing she knew, the jacket was draped around her.

"Sir Lelouch…?"

His smile faded. "What? Don't remember me?" He chuckled. "How annoying."

She clutched on the ends of the jacket. It smelled of _him._

That night flashed right before her eyes. And his scent was the one that brought her to remember that sensation again. "N-NO!" She stuttered. "I mean- you should be with them. And it's like, a reunion of old friends…that's why I went back to let only you sir and your friends enjoy this night."

"But we invited you…" he shook his head. "No, _I_ invited you."

She was shocked. She was speechless.

"I was waiting for you, yet you weren't arriving. Well that's kind of annoying. Good thing I didn't really love chit-chats that I was still thinking of you to arrive. So it's highly disappointing for me for you to not attend this."

_What is he talking about? _

"I just didn't want to join you…because I don't even know even one of you personally. Only Kallen…and maybe Ms. Fenette. And it's really hard feeling being out-of-place. And think of it sir, no matter how many angles you look at it, I'll be the different one from you. I'm not like you, I didn't come from your school, well I know this because Ms Shirley keeps on talking about you, and I'm the one who's a not-so-rich and a not-so-famous person unlike you Mr. _Lamperouge_. And think of it, Shirley Fenette's assistant attending the "Black Knights' and Shirley Fenette's Bonfire Event with their Old Friends" thing? Almost every person will laugh if they will hear it."

He grimaced. "You think those matters?"

"Not that I'm putting my place lower than what I am, but I'm just making the situation more literal. Oh by the way, thank you for your jacket Mr. Lamperouge. I appreciate it." Gently, she removed the jacket and gave it to Lelouch. "Thank you."

Nevertheless, Lelouch didn't accept it. CC pouted. She still held it for him to get it. "Here it is; clean and still fragrant," she reminded.

Instead of getting his jacket, he folded his arms and smirked. "What if I want it dirty and stinky?"

"Then I'll wear it. We are stinky and we are dirty for you."

His smirk was still held in place. "Precisely. That's what you are thinking…always. But well, I can't do anything about it. However, one thing for sure, I want you to keep it."

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her. His arms were warm against her skin. She couldn't do anything but follow him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" CC exclaimed. Only then she realized that he was bringing her to _them._

Dread crept to her. Her stomach suddenly felt sick. Horrified, she desperately tried to remove his grip from her. "Please, let go of me, sir..."

Scratch. Scratch. No matter how much she tries to remove his grip from her, his hand won't even budge.

The next thing she knew, different eyes were looking at them…especially at her. He stopped, and she let go of her. "CC!"

Suzaku was the first one to speak. "I thought you weren't coming!"

She tilted her head to play innocent. "Uh…I was just late. I got lost…sorry. Uhm…"

"Good thing I tried to fetch her. I saw her wandering around," Lelouch said. He then walked back calmly to his seat.

The atmosphere of the place was awkward. "Oh…I see," Suzaku said with a shrug.

A hand suddenly shook hers. She saw a blond woman, with a pair of beautiful sapphires. Her curly golden hair was bouncing. She wore light blue summer dress that ends below the knee and it was backless, showing her creamy skin. "Milly! Milly Ashford! Nice to meet ya!" Her voice was blissful.

"C-CC. Nice to meet you, Ms Ashford," she answered her quickly.

Milly raised an eyebrow. "Ms Ashford? D-Don't call me that!" she wiggled her hands. "That sounds awful! You're our friend's friend, you know!"

CC swallowed and tilted her head. "U-Umm…I'm Ms Fenette's assistant, ma'am..."

"What?!"

A feminine voice exclaimed. The green-head saw a pink-haired lady behind Milly. She was wearing also a light pink summer dress that ends above the knee. Her eyes were violet, the same with Lelouch. "Y-You mean you're…oh my…!"

CC's speechless. "Y-Yes ma'am…" Her knees were weak and she just wanted to just sink on the floor without being noticed.

"But she's nice. She's very talented too, the reason why she was hired as a substitute." Suzaku spoke in.

She widened her eyes. "That's amazing! Oh, by the way," she held CC's hand, "my name's Euphemia! But you can just call me Euphy! I'm Lelouch's second cousin too!"

_No wonder they have the same eye colors. _

"Nice to meet you Ms. Euph-"

She felt her finger on her lips. "Shh! Don't say Ms! Just Euphy!"

"Euphy…" Those words were foreign to her mouth. "I…I shouldn't." CC forced a smile. "No matter what, I'll still respect my boss's friends. I should call them formally, Ms Euphy."

Euphy then turned to Shirley who is tending the meat. "Ey. Is this true, ne, Shirley?"

Shirley turned around from the grill innocently. "Yep!" she said happily. "She's an assistant, remember?"

"Is that so?" Euphy shrugged. "Well, I guess we can't do anything about it. Bosses should always be followed." She chuckled. "I guess I should get used to it."

Lelouch spoke, "No you shouldn't." His voice sounded certain and strong.

His eyes stopped at Shirley, "Because she's a friend." His voice changed suddenly. "Ey, Shirley, are we still gonna continue the barbecue-bonfire thingy?"

Shirley forced herself to pout cutely instead of shouting at him, especially because of what he just said.

"Of course! That's gonna be awesome! I swear!" she exclaimed.

Gino sighed. "Well, I think it's a bad idea to do that. What if something happens?"

The ginger-head bit her lip. "Nothing will happen…! Why do you guys seem to doubt me now?"

The tone of her voice hit Lelouch. "Sorry, Shirley…! We're not doubting you!" he instantly apologized. "We're just being sure…"

Shirley smiled sadly at him. "Y-Yeah…! You're right guys. You're just being sure!"

Euphy stepped in. "Hey guys…nothing's wrong, is there?"

"NONE!" the three said.

Milly then pulled CC gently and brought her to a seat. "They said you were coming, so we saved a seat for you, CC." She smiled at her. "Feel comfy! I'm gonna sit with you for a while, ne?"

The table was for them all. In front of her was Lelouch, who just smiled at her, and beside her was Kallen.

"Hello, CC~" Kallen said. "Hey, if ever you were wondering why I wasn't the one to talk to you a while ago is because I didn't want to interrupt. Gomenasai~!" Kallen hugged her.

"Yeah right, Kallen…! Just let go…of…me!" CC said, almost losing her breath.

Quickly, Kallen released her. "Oh! Sorry!"

CC choked. "Gah! You're dangerous, aren't you?"

Milly filled her glass with vodka. "You know what? These guys told me about you," she turned to CC. "You're so lucky. Being able to play instruments and play with my friends is cool." She rested her chin on her palm and sadly drunk the vodka. "Geh, if only I'm good at instruments. I should have made my own band too.

"Hey, Rivals, you can talk with her now." Lelouch's spoke. The two girls looked at the men on the other side of the table.

Milly let out a sigh. "Oh man…"

The blue-haired man in front of Milly almost jumped out of joy. "Really? Thankee~!"

Rivals then turned to her with eyes like a child that received a present. He then pushed Lelouch around to be nearer to her. "GOOD EVENING~! How are ya? As you've heard, my name is Rivals! I just wanna tell you that well, I'm such a nice gentleman, as well as a man with raging talents. And you know, if ever you need something, just ask me~! And you know what? When I met the accident, I didn't even cry! But I was so concerned about my band! I wondered who will play in my part. And thanks to you!" he shook her hands vaguely. "I was so surprised when I found out that my sub was a girl-"

"Oi, Rivals! Aren't you being so talkative? CC's not even able to talk," Lelouch cut him off.

Lelouch was right. CC tried to talk but Rivals wasn't stopping.

"Heh. How ungentlemanly," Gino muttered with a smirk on his face with his arms folded. Rivals gave him a face. "Shuttap."

CC swallowed. "Umm…It's okay, sir…It's not so bad, so it's okay…"

Rivals' face lit up. "R-Really?"

Milly sighed again. "Oh boy…"

_20 minutes later…_

The fire lit the lit the place. The cracking of the wood made a soft rhythm in the night. Everyone was around it, with their drinks on hand…except CC and Rollo.

"Gah! Pretty!" Shirley exclaimed with her DSLR on hand. She took a picture of it. She sipped her vodka and took a picture of everyone else causing a bright flash.

Kallen pouted. "Hey! Don't you just take pictures of us!" Shirley chuckled. "Sorry…! Can't help it, anyways."

Gino carried a tray of uncooked barbecue. "Hey guys! Get your barbecues! Let's cook it!" The _richies_ got their own barbecue sticks; also CC.

_Is this really necessary? It sounds kinda stupid. _

CC thought.

"Hey, Shirley. Is this really necessary? This plan seems stupid." Lelouch complained. CC almost flinched in surprise.

_Telepathy huh?_

She then laughed noiselessly.

Shirley turned around and glared at Lelouch in annoyance. "Just stick with it, Lulu…!" Milly then pinched his ear from behind. "You're still a bit rebellious, aren't you, huh?"

"Yeah, right." Lelouch grumbled as he grabbed his own stick without even looking at it.

Gino was the last one to get his barbecue, and it was the worst one. "Geez…this sucks," he mumbled.

Everyone gathered around the bonfire and put their sticks on it for it to be cooked. Euphy almost dropped her barbecue. "Oh! Almost!"

Suzaku looked at her stick then to her hand. "Be more careful, Euphy."

Euphy blushed and tried to hide her face in embarrassment. "O-Okay…" Suzaku smiled at her. "Don't worry!"

A flash again. Kallen turned around with a scowl present on her face. "Oh geez, Shirley!"

Shirley gave off a chuckle. "I can't forget this moment! Gotta catch it!"

The cracking of the wood was the rhythm she listened to. The heat felt nice to her skin. It was warm and nice. CC studied the glow of the fire; warm and comforting when suddenly, the wind blew towards her direction, causing the fire be blown to her direction. The burning sensation stung against her skin. She didn't notice she was turned to the ground.

**A/N: OHOHOHO~ that was a bit cliffhanger eh? But guys! I'm really thankful for the continued support. I'll try to update faster if I can! Thanks guys! ^_^**


	9. The Start of Tears

**Chapter 9: Beside**

It felt so painfully hot. And her mind was spinning; the smoke filled her nose the moment the wind blew towards her.

"It hurts…" she winced against the pain. She coughed from the smoke she inhaled. It hurt her nose too!

She heard gasps from around her but she couldn't pay attention to it. Only then, a hand rested on her shoulder. She saw two sapphires glistening with concern then she realized it was Milly. "Oh CC…Does it hurt?"

Suzaku knelt beside CC. He scowled at Milly. "Of course it does!"

CC couldn't make out what's happening; her head's spinning. But from her blurred vision, she could make out that everyone else is looking and alarmed with concern. Like always, she tried to shrug the pain she's feeling. She doesn't want to be the one causing trouble, especially to people she just met.

Shakily, she stood up. Her face burning. Her head spinning. She then forced a smile, causing everyone look at her in surprise.

"CC! Don't try to stand up!" Kallen exclaimed. She ran towards her, but CC shook her head.

"No. I'm…I'm still okay. It's just that I was surprised by the fire, and-"

"CC!" a somewhat angry voice called out to her. "Your knees are shaking, your eyes don't seem to be in the right condition and your face is red! How could you say you're okay?" Lelouch walked towards her; everyone silent.

CC tried to focus her vision on him, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't see him nice and clearly. Lelouch stood in front of her, his eyes dead with annoyance and concern; he scanned her like a police scanning a criminal.

"See? You couldn't even stand up properly and you say that you're okay, huh?" he scowled.

Rivals tried to calm him down. He touched his friend's shoulder lightly. "O-Oi, Lelouch, aren't you being so hard on her?"

Lelouch swiftly turned his head towards Rivals, almost taking Rivals aback. "If I'm hard on her, then that's far, far better than letting her fake out everything and pretend she's not hurt! I'll make her see that she's a human after all!"

Everyone fell silent, especially CC. She was trying hard to stand up, to show she's not as weak as what she seemed to be in her situation. But as time passes by, her state grows even worse.

Lelouch turned to her again. "CC…" he said.

Her body collapsed like a doll's, but Lelouch caught her like as if she was a just feather that was taken by the wind. Everyone gasped.

Kallen can no longer contain it. Her friend has collapsed, and she looked so vulnerable...so pitiable. And it hurt her so much. "CC!" she ran to her as if she was running for dear life. CC was still a bit conscious. Gently, the troubled friend held her arm. Teary eyed, she spoke to her,

"CC…! Hang in there, okay? Lelouch will take you to the doctor, and I will be by your side this entire time. Just hang on…hang on…girl!" she encouraged.

All the green-head could give was a smile. After that, she drifted to blackness.

_

When she woke up, she saw that the wall was white, and there was a vase beside her bed on top of a table. She could say she was in a hospital room. She felt light-headed.

She then noticed this red-haired figure sleeping on a little part of her bed. Kallen.

_I will be by your side this entire time…_

She remembered what Kallen has told her the night she collapsed. Her friend's face clearly showed a face of concern. Her words somehow encouraged her. She chuckled. She realized how dumb Kallen looked that night.

Maybe the medicines are taking its toll, for she felt so sleepy. Heavy eyelids began to prop down.

She was awaken up by the whispers in the room. She could only understand some words…but she can make them out.

"…it's not my fault…!"

"If only you have listened to me, this shouldn't have happened." The voice sounded more like a hiss.

"Even so! As if I was the one controlling the wind you know…! What's wrong with you…?!" the voice tried to contain its sound.

The lying girl realized that it was a man and a woman speaking. They sounded as if they were in an argument.

Unable to contain her curiosity, she forced to open her eyes. But opening even one single eye took too much of her effort that she made a groan. Just what medicine did they give her?

She heard the man gasp. Too late for her, though her vision is blurred, she has already opened her eyes.

She saw a tall figure of a man, black-haired…and when she saw those familiar amethyst orbs, she realized who it was, Lelouch.

She tilted her head to see who the girl is, and what she saw surprised her very being. Her boss. Shirley.

Shirley then mumbled something…but CC heard it.

"I've wondered why you've become so different. And now I think I know the answer." With that, she slammed the door shut.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her boss has been acting so selfish and stubborn…being so jealous. And it made her cringe of the thought that she was the one destroying their relationship. She attempted to get up and get away from him. She doesn't want to destroy their relationship, just because of this petty substituting.

His amethyst eyes glared at her with concern. "CC…?" His footsteps seemed to echo through her mind. She exerted more effort in sitting up. Just where did Kallen go?

Finally, she managed to get up. She shook her head vaguely. "Please don't…I won't like to be a nuisance, Mr Lelouch…"

The word 'Mr. Lelouch' seemed so foreign to him already. And it hurt him to hear those words again. "CC. I told you not to call me that again."

"Don't you remember? I'm an assistant, and how did I even have the guts to not call you formally?" CC told him. She stared outside the window. The busy streets seemed to be so unfamiliar to her…

"Because I'm already a friend," he answered confidently. "And I don't know why I'm being so attached to you ever since…but I like the way you and I talk always. Is something wrong with it?"

She looked at him with her amber eyes filled with seriousness and guilt. "There is! All this time Ms Fenette has been acting stubborn and I never knew the reason why…!"

Lelouch scowled. "My relationship doesn't matter! If I have a problem with her then I'll try to work it out! Is that so difficult?"

CC was dumbfounded. Something was different from the way he talked. His words seemed to be slowly sinking inside her, slowly but pleasurably taking their toll. Her throat was dried as she tried to answer him back. However, it struck her.

_Being so greedy…I can't stand you…_

Those words reverberated off. Those words…those words that have caged her withered heart through the years, reminding her of the bitter things she felt and did. Without noticing the single tear that silently descended from her eyes, CC smiled faintly. She closed her eyes, reminiscing her past.

As she slowly propped up those lids of hers, long eyelashes hooding hers, she gazed at Lelouch ever so helplessly deep in those pools of hers.

"Lelouch, my story…" Her amber ones met his amethyst ones.

This hit him. Those eyes…now he knows…and he wanted to know more.

_

A/N: YOOOO~! Gomenasai for not telling you CC's past! HAHA. Don't worry. It's in the next chapter.

Wait. Imma show you the first part of our next chapter!

_There was this little girl, she's given with this amazing talent, and pretty features. People always admired her; she's a complete package. Except the one typing this one is a narcissist and a dreamer that she's typing her own stupid imagination as a prank. I'm so sorry for letting your hopes down. _

_To be continued…_

HAHA. Gomenasai~! (^_^)

I think the next chapter will be the longest. It's not yet even the half of it but it's already more than 2k words. WAHAHAHA! I think I'm gonna add some OCs whether you like it or not. But I'll make sure I won't leave a cliffhanger again. XD

You gonna read the next chapter? Heh. Depends on you. You gonna review? Please do so!


	10. Guilt of the Past

**Chapter 10: Guilt of the Past**

She felt so alone. Poor girl.

How could this happen to her? Everything has been taken away from her. She can't remember doing anything so wrong that causes this to happen. She's given her best to be kind, but a cruel and cold future has been slapped right on her face…even though she's as good as what everyone wanted, she just can't process what just happened. Everything just happened so fast. Her parents had been murdered…and it happened right before her two innocent eyes.

However, the suspect has been arrested. She, as the witness. The case was closed, but everything had changed for her. Her old self was gone. She's got no one.

She wondered if she can still play at their Music Festival at school for the next two days. Finals. That thought always made her excited. But now, it seemed like it didn't matter anymore.

Her gaze shifted to the ivories on the corner. It was her only memory of her parents. Once again, she pressed the keys.

There was a knocking on the door that woke her up. By the time she opened it, a woman was smiling at her. The green-haired girl didn't know what to say. "Good morning…ma'am," she greeted. Then nothing came out from her mouth anymore. Still too recent awestruck by the murder. Good thing the unfamiliar woman spoke right after she said her lifeless greet.

"Good morning. Cecaniah right?"

Cecilia nodded.

"I am sorry for your loss. I know it was not easy, losing your parents. I've been an orphan ever since. I never knew my parents. But the government helped me and I was passed on the hands of my step-parents, but they have gone away now. They're resting in peace." The woman's voice wasn't remorseful, despite what she says. There was no flicker of emotion through her eyes. Only her lips were the one covering up what she was hiding. She peered in. "Can I come in?"

Only then Cecaniah realized that her hands were still gripping the door knob. Immediately, she pulled the door wide open and let the woman come in. They both sat down at the lonely table that has once been occupied by the three of them, but now, the two chairs has been abandoned. The woman sat on the chair that has been the mother of Cecaniah's chair.

Now that they were closer, she could make out that the woman was in her mid-forties. Then she realized that she should at least make a drink for her visitor.

"Uhm, excuse me for a minute ma'am. I'm going to make a drink," she said as she was standing.

The woman smiled amusedly. "Don't bother anymore, sweetie! I just can't imagine having such a nice daughter soon like you, Cecaniah!"

The girl stopped on her tracks, not because of the woman has commanded, but of what she heard. "P-Pardon?"

The woman paused and looked at the table again; her smile still plastered on her face. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't able to tell you." She beckoned Cecaniah to sit down and the girl did.

She fixed the rumples on her dress and tucked in a lock of her dark hair behind her ears. "Well, I never had a daughter -a child. But I wanted one…always." Again, there was no sign of remorse on her voice, her eyes; except her lips only which was shaped into a down curved line. "So, I happened to have a friend that works on the government, and told me about you right away so that no one will get you first. That's why you weren't put under the government's care for a while until somebody decides to take care of you." She puckered her lips. "But I went to tend some business so I wasn't able to get you right away." She held the child's hand.

The way she held her hand almost made her snatch it away. The woman's hand was cold. Fortunately, the child was able to control her hand. The worst thing is the thought that she's going to be adopted by someone she doesn't even know of, even her name.

(Six years after…)

"Guess what? They've been giving me all presents again! Geez, I'm getting tired of all of this." A sixteen year-old girl grumbled. She plopped down the cushion and plunked the square-shaped object, covered in dark green color, beautifully tied in a pretty bright red ribbon beside her.

She played with the ribbon on top of the gift given to her, a playful pout on her lips. "I've received eight gifts for this week. It's getting boring- same gifts all over." She let out a tired groan and sipped on the juice given to her by the maid.

Her mother, stepmother to be exact frowned in disappointment. "I believe you've been careless again, Cecaniah. Don't you just play around, much less than even roaming around the town when you attract a lot of attention. You just don't know what's waiting ahead of you." She sighed, gave up from scolding her. "By the way dear, tonight at 9 o'clock, don't forget that you'll be playing with the Rockledy band, therefore, you need not to be careless again and waste time. Three hours is what you have. The notes and chords, whichever you prefer, are set on the table on your room. It's enough for you."

_Play again?_ She thought. Ever since she moved in to this house, everything has changed. She's been treated like a princess, everyone loved her. At school, she's got friends, a lot of friends, yet only four of them were the closest to her. Because of that, they've created a 'pink band'. At first, her stepmother wasn't agreeing, but suddenly, she was making her play in front of the crowd, found out that she could play all the instruments. Soon, the people started to know her, and her stepmother has been making money. Invitations started to fill their mailbox and their mails. Therefore, she started playing for people in order that the woman won't prevent her from playing with her own band.

She lazily walked towards her room to get her clothes. "Fine. But I guess I need to take a little shower before the little trip."

She dealt with the pressure her stepmother's been giving her ever since. She acted as if it's really the thing she was supposed to do.

She felt the atmosphere of being in front of the crowd. The spotlights danced with the beat of the music; the speakers booming as the drummer beat its bass, the snare, the crash, the cymbals…she could still make them out.

Her foot was tapping as she pressed the keys in harmony with the song. She realized the song was about to end, so she pressed her last part, where she could be heard clearly.

'Mi…' she recalled, "la, ti…" she pressed the keys on her left hand, "E, and then A, press the B after the 2/4 beat, C#m…"

But her hands were going to their places; already kew where they were meant to be.

There was a rolling in the drums, and all instruments simultaneously sounded as the drums crashed. People were starting to cheer, and the band members started clapping for themselves, to show that the night has ended up successfully.

After the mini concert, the Rockledy band members had shook hands with her, thanking her and congratulating her for being a guess for their successful play.

Pretty words. Those are what she always heard after playing without her own band but with others. She couldn't appreciate them much, even though she tried. She always wanted to play with her band more often, but too bad, she couldn't…

"Ms. Corabelle? Can you hear me? Ms. Corabelle?" the teacher asked after noticing the green-haired girl has dozed off her sleep.

Her head quirked up right away, after finally hearing her teacher's voice calling her. She heard snickers around her, yet earning more from the two of her friends. Her hair slightly disheveled, she turned her head around and saw everybody else staring at her. Trying to ignore them, she fixed the tangled strands n her hair.

Her teacher's gaze softened. "What's wrong, Cecaniah? You've been sleeping during my classes. Do you find my lessons uninteresting?" she sighed. "Or are you stressed because of playing too much? I heard you played again last night, and it has ended quite…late. I assume it is the reason, isn't it?"

She answered nothing but silence. The class was in silence.

"Then I'd rather you go out in my class if you aren't interested in it." She walked towards the door, gently opening it. "You're free, Ms. Corabelle."

"I'm sorry ma'am. Neither are the reasons why I fell asleep. I just…haven't been feeling well lately. I apologize," she then spoke back in a soft tone, trying not to retort to start a spark in her teacher's thoughts.

Yet she lied. Both were the reasons. But the latter reason the teacher asked her was the most.

"Ne, Cecaniah. Are you okay?"

Irene Wrights, her pale-haired bassist friend asked her as she patted her on her back. Her blue eyes gazed at her in concern.

"Of course, she is. Look at her, she's playing with her favorite keyboard again."

Their drummer, Raille Hapler, said. She played with her drumsticks as she spoke with Irene. "You know, she's just lacking sleep, because of playing too much," she mumbled.

Madilyn Natrie shushed Raille immediately. She was their guitarist and at the same time vocalist. Her brown hair fluttered as she made a little body shift. Silver eyes immediately became gleeful. "Can we at least hear from our dearest Cecaniah?"

The mentioned stopped playing from her keyboard. She sighed. "Playing every night is really tiring."

Raille smirked. "See? I'm really a genius."

The rest just rolled their eyes. However, Madilyn turned to Cecaniah. "But Cecaniah, no matter how much busy you get every night because of being a guest or whatever, don't ever forget that 'Grand Night' of ours, okay?"

Cecaniah chuckled. "Of course, you idiot. I won't ever forget. No matter what."

'No matter what, unless my stepmother tries to stop me from playing with you guys,' she added though in her mind only. She couldn't tell them how her stepmother threatened her if she won't play with them. No, she's never gonna tell them. That's a part of their contract: never tell anyone about it.

"Are we ready now guys?" Irene asked as she was finished fixing the cord on her bass guitar.

Madilyn and Raille quickly checked their cords on their instruments and on the amplifier. Irene chuckled at the sight. Cecaniah merely watched at them, busy at herself for playing her keys; already sure about her cable.

The fair-haired woman then turned to Cecaniah. "Are you sure about your cord now, Cecaniah?" The keyboardist nodded. "Yeah."

Raille suddenly asked, as she sat herself on the drum throne. "Ey guys, what are the songs?"

Madilyn shot her look. "Geez, Rai, you're so hopeless." She then gave her the copy of the songs.

The sound of their drummer's drumsticks hit the snare, as a sign of warming up caused everybody to test their instruments and position themselves on their own places- ready.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

It was already past 5:30 pm when the green-haired girl started to go back home. The evening was dawning so early, she thought. Before, the sun was still high up in the skies on this hour, but this time, it was already sinking, its warmest shades illuminating the sky, as if trying to reach her. The river bank was glittering so peacefully. Her gold eyes met the glittering gold by the waters. Never had she noticed that she stopped, to observe and breathe in the beautiful sight.

The ringing on her phone broke her out from her trance, and from her instincts, she knew it was her stepmother. She knew she was waiting, by the living room, the same position like she did almost every day; cross-legged, a cup of tea by her right hand and the other on her lap. She would set down the mug of coffee when she finally sees her stepdaughter. Cecaniah almost chuckled at the thought that her stepmother looked the same nearly every day.

'She might have memorized what she did every day.'

Flipping her phone open, she saw her stepmother's name on the caller I.D, mother. She raised the phone on her right ear and she could feel her stepmother's annoyance through the line.

"Hello, mother."

"Where are you now, Cecaniah?"

"I'm…I'm already walking home mother. There's no need to worry."

"What if something happens to you? You just don't know what's waiting ahead!" she snapped.

"Mother, it's still early. No worries. It's still 5:30. You can start worrying about me at 8:00 pm," she gave out a sigh of exasperation.

"Just be careful, okay? Bye then, Cecaniah."

"Bye, mother."

After that, she closed her phone and gave out an exasperated sigh. She can't even taste a bit of freedom because of her stepmother. It should have been alright when her mother was worried for CC's sake, but too bad she's not. That woman is just worried for CC because she's afraid she might lose the source of her income.

There it was again. A gift. A present. Whatever you call it. It's waiting by the door, presented in a fancy design just to attract the person that is given to. Yet Cecaniah got used to it. It happens all the time. She picked up the purple gift and looked at the tag. It says 'Dan RKLD'.

Oh, the boy at the other class. Was he? Wait. RKLD? What does that mean? Her brows furrowed. _Dan…Dan…Think, Cecaniah…_she was sure the Dan at the other class's last name didn't start from R, as far as she can remember. _Dan…RKLD…Oh! Dan of Rockledy band!_ Was he the bassist or the drummer? She bit her lip. The drummer.

She brought the gift inside her room and opened it by the bed. There lay the neatly folded dress inside the box. White and purple. She hung it between her fingers in front of her. It was simple and cute. A small ribbon hung by the side of the waist. Suddenly, a small, sparkling paper fell on her lap. Curiously, she picked it up.

'Frousché Hall. 29th Floor. Dinner Date. 8:00 pm. Wear the dress. –Dan'

The message was clear and simple. She sighed. When was the last time she had this again? Oh, last, week. She had almost forgotten. It was when a young successor of a company had invited her for a dinner date also. He was handsome, yet he was also as strict as their strictest proctor. He was serious, like all of his hours and schedules were business time. He was the successor of their ClampAnimations© that designed characters for something like Anime or what. She never liked him though.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. She snapped her head up, and gently laid the small message on the mattress. Her stepmother was standing by the door, looking at her with somewhat dead, cold eyes. Cecaniah knew this was going to happen.

"Mother, let me explain," she started. But she was interrupted.

The woman's brows furrowed. "Cecaniah, how many times do I have to scold you not to come home late?" she was trying to keep her temper. She sighed. "You're such a naughty child."

Cecaniah bit her lip. "Mother, we were practicing at school. We were practicing on my band. You know practicing takes sometimes for about hours and we spent one hour practicing."

Suddenly, the other one's expression darkened. This topic is another matter. They rarely talked about it. It was as if that bargain of theirs were always at the back of their minds that just reminded them of the rules that were required and they will both act as if nothing has happened. As if there was no bargain.

The teenager winced. "Mother, Dan of Rockledy band invited me on a dinner date, tonight." Now, thank goodness this was another lighter topic.

The dress was hanging lightly on her petite frame. It felt so cool to feel the wind brush her thighs on her above-the-knee dress, especially through the night breeze. Her face was tightly tied in a chignon, locks of her hair hanging on her ears to frame her face.

The warm light of the elegant building glowed on her skin. She stood against the lobby, glass walls enabled her to look through the inside. She read it, right it front, 'Frousché Hall' in golden characters.

Gently prying the door open, she stepped inside and she felt the coldness of the air-conditioner and the smell of fresh pines of the building.

Dan's smile was almost too genuine to see her step inside the wide place. Instantly, he stood up, greeting her, and kissed her supple hands as he guided her to her seat.

She met the deadly glares of a woman she haven't met yet. She knew no reason to make that woman shoot her deadliest glares at her.

"So are you happy now? Huh?" the brown haired woman asked; her tone bitter.

The green-head didn't know what to say. 'Happy? About what? My life's boring as hell.' Being her, she almost spat those words but had fortunately kept those behind her mouth.

The woman smirked bitterly. "I know you're happy to have stolen him from me," she looked away, as if sending out her thoughts on the wide corridors.

"Happy? What are you talking about, ma'am?" she said, finally having the voice to speak.

The woman swiftly turned her head, eyes furry with anger that Cecaniah almost flinched. "Stop playing games from me, bitch!" her voice reverberated down the corridor. She stepped towards her, yet the other held her place, only lifting her head up to face the woman completely.

"I know you two have dated. You can't hide from me," she said, trying to maintain her voice.

Realization slowly crept on her; guilt and bewilderment has occupied her very thoughts. "I'm sorry ma'am but I never knew he was-"

She stopped. She knew he was already in a relationship with someone. She knew it by the time he held her hand and kissed it. No, she already knew it by the time she has met their band…by the time he shook hands with her when the concert was over. Right on his hand, there was a shining ring comfortably placed right on his right-hand ring finger. He was engaged with this woman.

The brunette-haired woman suddenly chuckled mirthlessly. "So you know. You really knew. It's funny how you could act so innocently and accept his offer willingly when you already knew…when you already knew he was engaged with somebody else." She stopped. She looked at her. "Well not because you're younger than me and better than me doesn't mean you could just do whatever you like, you naïve little girl." Her last words stung her the most.

The next thing she knew, she was left alone, standing on the lone corridor, slowly letting the words absorb to her.

It's not that it's her fault. Is it? Is it her fault for breaking two couple's engagement? She just can't let the man down, can she? She just tried to ignore the knowledge that the man's already engaged. And it's also the man's fault. Why invite her when he already had someone? And yet despite it all, why is she the only one being treated like this?

She blindly played the piano as her guilt and anger starts to consume her bit by bit. And she's had enough.

"Cecaniah!"

She heard Raille's voice. Curiously, she turned around in the middle of the school grounds. To her surprise, it wasn't just Raille but she was also with the rest of their band. Irene waved her hand as a greeting.

Madilyn grinned at her. "Ne, Cecaniah! Do ya have time to do a little meeting for our group?"

"Eh?" Cecaniah asked in surprise. She put down the tea cup. They were once again on their music room at their school. It was first abandoned, and when they had created their group, they have pleaded their principal to let them use the room. Fortunately, their principal, as kind as she always is, has agreed.

Madilyn smiled. "Yep! On that day, we're gonna name our band! I think it's better to celebrate our anniversary and also name our band on the same day."

Irene nodded in agreement, so are the rest. Raille puffed her lips. "And that will be next month, that will take place in…where is it again?"

Madilyn sighed. "We'll play at the foot of the Narita mountains- in where we will play with other bands as well, like One Ok Rock, Black Knights, Death Piercer, Blue Encount, My First Story and many other bands!"

The event was a highly celebrated event by the music society in the country. More than ten thousand people attend the event every summer. Some bands, which are considered to be professionals, have been invited by the Organizer personally to play at the event by the likes of the people. Considered to be famous, they are sometimes playing with other world famous bands like One Ok Rock- the most famous Japanese band in the world. The event is named Order of the Musicians Fest, which really goes with what music lovers do by suggesting the bands they love.

In their current condition with their band that is nameless, they are called by their school's name.

She chuckled lightly. She looked at them with her sapphire ones twinkling. "And after that, we're going to the beach! We will celebrate there with ourselves only!"

All of them smiled, hoping that it will be a fun one. Cecaniah then spoke. "What beach? And you mean after the very concert event, we'll go right to the beach?"

Madilyn nodded vigorously. "Yep! But the beach is going to be a secret!"

Cecaniah widened her eyes. "In the middle of the night?"

The other nodded in agreement. "Yes. That's what I want. I'm preparing a surprise for you guys." Madilyn rested her chin on her palms; a sudden bored look imprinted on her face. "Heh, but that will only happen if we are complete." She stretched. "But we'll go right home if someone won't attend! That will be useless! What's with our team if we're naming it incomplete?"

The rest got excited, except for the certain green-haired girl.

_That will happen…of course it will. _Cecaniah thought. _Mother can't stop me._

"Hey, hey, guess what?" Raille said, her voice getting excited.

Everyone turned their heads around, looking at her curiously. "What?"

"I got a ticket for you guys! I won!" she exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. "A-A ticket for what?" Cecaniah asked. Madilyn squealed in excitement.

Raille grinned wider. "For Japan!"

"JAPAN?!" the three asked in unison.

"Yep, yep. I won a raffle draw, and I got the grand raffle draw where the winner will have five tickets for Japan. Isn't it great? Mother and Dad are busy, my sister's in work, so, I decided I'd give the ticket for you guys, and I don't know where I'd give the other one," she said.

The band members chatted about the tour. Yet suddenly, one of them knew she couldn't come after all…

There was a box lying on top of the desk. She gazed at it curiously.

"Irene?"

The other smiled. "Ne, Cecaniah, I was just thinking that you're already growing more matured." Cecaniah's gaze tensed and Irene blushed.

She then forced herself to smile. She was the one who Cecaniah had first become friends with. She and Irene found themselves talking with each other about music until they have heard about Raille and Madilyn until they have made their band.

Irene suddenly smiled. She handed the box in front of her.

"I-Irene you don't need to-"

Cecaniah's heart was leaping up with happiness. After a very long time, she found herself gladly accepting (though she's trying to deny) the gift of someone- her friend.

Irene shushed her. "This is our last year here, Cecaniah, therefore, I believe all of us will be parting ways." Her smile was warm. "Wear that when you think you're going to enjoy the moment with someone you'll like, okay?"

Cecaniah hugged Irene. "Irene…don't you go acting as if we're not gonna see each other anymore…you idiot."

And bitter tears were streaming down her cheeks.

There it was again. She was playing with another band again. It was the same. She looked at the crowd. Nothing's the same. Oh, the girl with red hair stood out. She had a hair that has been tied with a rubber band tied on her head, making it spiky and her eyes were sapphire, and it reminded her of Madilyn. The first time she had seen anyone with the style. And the first time anyone has stolen her attention just by her hair. She almost chuckled.

"Uhm, excuse me," a voice spoke behind Cecaniah.

She turned around, just to see the certain woman she saw a while ago. "Yes?"

The red-head smiled. "Can I get your autograph? You're really good, and my friends are all musicians, so it would be really nice to have your autograph," she said, handing out a pen and a small notebook.

Cecaniah smiled at her. "Sure." After that, she signed the paper and the red-head thanked her started to leave.

"What's your name?" Cecaniah asked out of the sudden.

Kallen turned around. With a smile, she said her name. "Kallen Stradtfeld."

She left the man crying. What a shame. Crying just because of a girl? How pathetic. Never did she see a man crying for a pathetic reason…oh, she did. She did for so many times. Cecaniah was always the reason.

"Ne! Cecaniah!"

As she turned around, she was met by Irene's hug.

"Hey, wait! Irene!" the other exclaimed. Irene was hugging her in the middle of their school's corridor. And it was really embarrassing. All eyes were already on them, therefore, Irene let go, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Ne, Cecaniah, were gonna practice for today. You know, our performance will be next week. We gotta practice."

But she couldn't. She has to come home early or else her mother will get mad at her. She paused, and thought for a bit. She puckered her lips.

"I'm sorry, Irene. I need to come home early. Mother will get mad at me. And somebody has invited me on a dinner date…something like that."

Irene's eyes softened. "You're going through a lot of things, aren't you?" she touched Cecaniah's hand. "What time?"

Cecaniah looked at her watch on her left hand. "It will be at 9:00 pm sharp."

Irene suddenly chuckled. "Then you have time to practice! C'mon!" Then Irene pulled her, not letting her argue.

It's already 6 o'clock when she was coming home, so she turned her phone off so her mother won't have access to her. The sun was already half sinking into the horizon, and instead of the warm colors on the sky, it was blending with the dark blue color of the dawning night.

A sudden tingle of awareness hit her. She could feel eyes stalk her in the lurking shadows. For a while, she stood there, trying to coax herself it was just her imagination. She took a sharp breath and turned around and to her surprise, nobody was there. She sighed. She really needed at least a bit of rest. School, music, and a lot of things have been going though her mind a lot lately. And now, their taking their toll, making her imagine things out of nothing.

But when she decided to walk again, a hand suddenly grabbed her and shut her mouth. She tried to scream, but it was only muffled by the hand covering her mouth. She thought it was disgusting. No one knew if that hand was even clean or what.

"You can't run away from me, you bitch. You can't leave me," the man whispered hoarsely on her ear.

There, realization hit her. This was the man she just left crying last week. He was overly obsessed with her. His smile was almost too much for a person to bear. He was grinning from ear to ear when he saw her. He acted too childishly, for a man his age. He was a Chinese man. White haired; and his eyes were the color of ebony.

"Mao. You can't, we didn't love each other," she reminded confidently through his hand.

She felt him tense; his face turned to an angry scowl.

"But I loved you! Isn't that enough?!" he snapped. Cecaniah rolled her eyes; completely forgotten about her fear a while ago.

"Stop being childish, Mao. If you want to have a relationship with me, I should love you. But I didn't." she harked back.

He suddenly became hysterical. He shook his head. No…no!

"I don't love you, Mao. I don't," she continued on. "I've never loved someone like you. I never will."

"Stop! Please stop! STOP!"

She smirked. Mischievous and insulting. She eyed him as if he's a piece of garbage. "Why? I'm already telling you the reason. I don't love you because you're childish. You want everything on your own. You are the only child on your family; therefore, you're as stubborn and as arrogant as the people that lived in comfort who knew nothing but to feed themselves in greed."

He covered his ears. It was just too much. His scream pierced the night.

_After 3 days…_

She heard Mao just took a suicide. He shot himself in the head. Cecaniah only knew the reason why; it's because of her. Suddenly, guilt started to consume her bit by bit painfully… again. Nausea hit her. She swayed in shock and queasiness as she felt angry towards herself.

She stood in the middle of her room frozen; the telephone hung forgotten in her hands.

'This shouldn't have happened if not because of me. How could I…?'

She felt responsible for his death. She taunted him. She insulted him…she killed him.

_4 days later…_

Dread crept.

She looked at her stepmother's eyes in shock. Her mouth was suddenly dry in disbelief. She felt herself completely speechless.

"B-But wh-why…? M-Mother y-you can't…" she stuttered.

She can't break her promise with them. They promised each other they will all come. This day, on this very day, it will be one of the most important days or even the most important day of their band, more like her life. They were her life. This day, their hopes are already reaching the peak, and this day will be very day in where they will celebrate the memorable day in their band-their anniversary. One more thing is that, they are finally going to name their band which will be etched in their hearts and memories. That name will be unforgettable…and yet-

Her thoughts were cut off by her stepmother's laugh. She raised her head in complete surprise. For the first time in years, she heard the woman laugh. But it was disgusting. Her laugh was maniacally disgusting.

"By our bargain, you should have known!" the woman told her in between her laughs. Cecaniah looked at her still in a surprise. Her amber eyes were filled in complete bewilderment.

The woman stopped laughing and her face turned serious. The green-haired girl felt something dangerous when she gazed at those black eyes of hers. They were dangerous-instinct told her to run, and yet there she was, stuck at her feet.

"You don't know how to follow, do you? You naughty child. You never listen." She flipped her hair behind her shoulders. Her face turned into an ugly scowl. "Don't you cause me trouble! All these years, you've become so terrible naughty, and yet I was still holding back, knowing I could use you. Hah…I've made so much money."

Her gaze travelled to her, scanning her. "But suddenly, you've become overly spoiled by the people around you, turning you to a brat. You've dirtied your image! You think I could still use you? Huh? Because of what you done? People started calling me and started to deny their offers because they've learned that you filthy woman has…has been the one to cause Mao's death!"

Trembling, Cecaniah spoke. There was only one thing in her mind that mattered to her, not that Mao, not those denials but simply her friends. "M-Mother…please let me…even for the last time…let me, l-let me come to m-my friends. Let m-me play with them, we've b-been planning thi-this day m-mother…I can't!" she choked out. There was a lump in her throat threatening to spill as her words broke off.

Instantly, she fell down to her knees. Nothing would ever be more important to her than _them. _They have been her life. Her cold hands reached out for her stepmother's feet, begging for permission. Begging for the fading chance to come and gather up their rising puzzles for their band. Begging to see them once more, for she knew, she wouldn't be able to face them once this ends…begging to feel their strong friendship bond that gave her the hope of a bright life.

"I'm so sorry but I'm just using you!"

The sound her voice was vicious. The shreds of her last hopes instantly vanished as she met the woman's eye- they were dangerous. They were lit up by the horrible lies and on top of that, they were filled with the eagerness of something…perilous. Suddenly, there was a pistol pointed at her…right then and there, she knew she would die, and she didn't have the time to react as she just gasped in surprise, her eyes clouded with fear, regret and guilt. There was an ear-piercing shot…a searing hot pain in her flesh. Everything went black.

She reached out. She reached out to the people she had turned down. To the people she had disappointed. To the people she had hurt. To the people she…hoped she never met. She heard her voice…crying in agony and guilt. All she felt was shame. Shame she wished to forget.

She looked up. Her eyes wavering. She saw eyes glaring back at her. They were all filled with anger, disappointment, regret and hate. Yet there were her friends. Irene, Raille and Madilyn. Hope arose, knowing that they would comfort her in the middle of her torment. Yet she was wrong this time. She immediately fell on her knees as she saw Irene whisper something. Her pale blue eyes glaring holes at her. Her lips moved as the painful words came tumbling out.

"You're so greedy, I can't stand you…"

Her friends turned their backs at her, completely leaving her all alone crying in pain.

She woke up screaming as she bolted upright. She flinched in surprise as the doors banged open. A doctor and a nurse came rushing in alarmed. Surprise was clearly evident in their faces. The doctor and the nurse held her hand.

Cecaniah looked at them as she tried to absorb the things around her. She scanned the place and immediately realized she was in a hospital. There were no decors, except just for the lone table beside her and the little vase on top. It seemed like a prison, with the bare white walls and the lone window beside her. There was a plastic catheter perforated in her arm and there was the loud pinging of the heart monitor. She was in a hospital scrub, and felt that there was something covering her chest. Her mind spinning, she talked like a woman in fear of losing something.

"Wh-who are you? What happened?" her voice quavered as she fought the upcoming nausea.

The doctor was in her in her mid-thirties with a long hair bound highly at the back of her head. She held her hand to calm her down. But the attempt was hopelessly useless. Everything was just too much to take in.

"Please calm down," the doctor coaxed. "I'm Doctor Rakshata. I'll be your doctor for tonight. I'll be working with her," she addressed the nurse beside her, "Ms Kaguya."

Slowly beginning to calm down, she nodded politely.

Doctor Rakshata sat at the chair beside her with a pen and a clip board in her hand. "Cecaniah Corabelle, right?" she started.

"Yes." Her hands curled in a tight fist. "Why am I here?"

Doctor Rakshata and Ms Kaguya exchanged worried looks. "Well, you've…you've been shot in your left chest, and you've barely survived. A little lower and…"

The pinging of the heart monitor accelerated wildly. Slowly, the images of that day became clearer before her eyes.

Doctor Rakshata quickly dismissed the subject and squeezed the girl's pale hand lightly. They say that little things are the ones that calm patients. "We found a bullet in your lower breast, and somebody shot you. All we know is that your stepmother was the one who did it."

The green-haired girl nodded slowly. Nothing ever mattered to her anymore. Except her friends…yet she couldn't face them no more.

_2 weeks after…_

She was already out of the hospital. She no longer worried about the hospital billings because they acquired the payment from her stepmother's money bank. Yet what she learned inside her two weeks inside the hospital has apparently shocked her.

After her stepmother had shot her, thinking she was already dead, she took a suicide from the same pistol she used against her. With no one knowing her pass code in her bank, the hospital requested the actual bank to disable the account and give them the payment and soon hand Cecaniah the rest.

Three hours after the macabre event, somebody came into their house and found out about the sinister sight. The person, a girl, felt each of their pulse and quickly called an ambulance when she felt one in Cecaniah's. The thing is that her 'savior' was the red-haired girl she met during her latest play, Kallen Stradtfeld. Full of gratitude, she hoped to meet her and thank her for her concern.

The green head stood up as Kallen finally arrived at the restaurant. Cecaniah forced a smile on her lips as she greeted Kallen. Slightly surprised, Kallen shook her hand and returned her smile.

"Ms Stradtfeld-" Cecaniah started when they settled down. But the red head had interrupted her.

"Call me Kallen."

The green head's eyes averted down, staring at her pale hands. "Thank you." She said nonchalantly. Everything was just too blunt. "Thank you, for saving me. If you haven't been there, who knows if I would have died…"

Her words trailed down like the leaves forgotten in Autumn. Kallen smiled understandingly, and tried to ease the girl from her sudden disturbance.

"I tried to find out why you weren't able to come at the festival. I was there and saw your friends play, but from the looks of their faces, something was wrong. I knew it. Therefore, I…I tried to look for you."

CC simply nodded. Kallen understood, then gave her a little bit privacy before telling her what she really needed to know.

"Ne, Cecaniah, I don't know how to approach you and tell you this…" the red head's words were full of sympathy. And the other one knew something was wrong. "Your friends…Irene, Raille and Madilyn…"

She didn't know when she just had her eyes locked on Kallen's lips, waiting for the next thing she would say, but her heart was racing, knowing that something really _is_ wrong. Her gazed tensed even worse by the time Kallen had opened her mouth once again.

"Unfortunately, right after the event, they have gone home."

_"__But we'll go right home if someone won't attend! That will be useless! What's with our team if we're naming it incomplete?"_

"…and on that night, th-they met a horrible accident…"

_Please stop…_

"Cecaniah, I know you would be apparently shocked, but I'm sad to say that…" her voice quavered. "…that they hadn't survived."

She didn't realize she was holding her breath, apparently stunned by what she heard. Her throat seemed to dry up. There was lump in her throat, threatening to spill. Suddenly, everything was cold…cold as life's trials. She found herself doubting the words she just heard, though knowing she heard it right.

_Tell me it isn't…_

It's not, is it? They wouldn't just die like that, would they? How could they just leave her, weeping for them and drowning herself in guilt? How could they just leave her, without letting her tell the things she wanted…she needed…they couldn't do that.

_"__We'll always make you smile, okay?"_

They will. Always. They're still alive. They would still name their band. And after that, they would live their lives, playing with each other's presence. They would live with each other's promises…they would.

"It's not true…it's not true!"

She cried out in attempt to at least say she heard the wrong thing. Everyone turned their heads looking at her by her sudden flare-up. She couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry…"

The red-head said. The remorse in her voice assured her it was the truth…the painful truth she couldn't accept. She was pulled deep in the depths of her own abyss of sorrow.

The next thing she knew, she was crying. The chair stumbled back when she stood up violently. Kallen was surprised, but in her eyes, you could see the pure patience and understanding for the girl. She run away, and bumped to some people, but she didn't care. Where, where? Where would she go now? She has no one. While running away, she suddenly stopped and felt the breeze brush her cheeks by the bank. She stood there for a while, amazed at how beautiful something could be through the abyss of sorrow.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as eager as rain. Slowly, she ran by the slanted slope, her heels scratching the crisp grass under it. And there she sat, once again, her violent crying came back. She could see the golden beauty of the sky by the blur of her eyes. The waters sparkled before her, as if trying to calm her down and lighten her up in the dark. Yet they were useless.

She sat there by the grass, trying to recollect herself as she calmed down. And yet she was shaking- violent as the truth. She felt somebody else's presence, yet she couldn't care who it was or what he or she would do to her. Deep inside, she would be more grateful to finally vanish into this world and meet her friends on the other side of life. If only…

"Are you okay?"

It was an unfamiliar voice of a man, deep and masculine. She heard a soft thumps on the grass and she knew somebody was approaching her. She looked up, and saw beautiful orbs stare back at her like the ones she'd never seen before. They were the color of lilacs she saw during her childhood. His hair was the color of midnight, and his face was beautiful. Her amber ones gazed helplessly; therefore, she wilted her head down. Her fingernails dug in her palms that they almost drew a bead of blood.

The man was far taller than her. She could feel his gaze at her, as if asking what was wrong. She only hid her face under her bangs. All alone they sat there. They didn't know each other. It's just that, there was a peace only the two of them could understand.

There was something warm on top of her hand. The man covered her pale hands, like all he wanted was for her to calm down. She tried to yank it away…no more. No more would she be weak. No more would she hurt someone else.

"Please…"

She pleaded.

The man smiled at her. "It's so warm, isn't it?"

And there she found herself holding his hand firmly, gratefully taking in his warmth. For the first time, she depended and believed a stranger for his kindness. And she was sobbing again.

_Three months after…_

"Ne, CC!"

Kallen Stradtfeld called out for her friend. The green-haired girl turned around and saw the red-head sprinting down the street waving her hand with a white envelope. Her face was all sweaty and reddish but she was smiling.

"K-Kallen?" CC asked her as she looked at her in curiosity.

Kallen handed her the envelope and put her hand on the sides of her waist with a smile of triumph on her face.

CC raised her eyebrow and gazed at the envelope. "What's this?"

The red-head chuckled. "It's an envelope of acceptance, dummy. I already got you a job. You're gonna work with Shirley Fenette as an assistance. You know her, right?"

She was shocked, to learn that her friend had gotten into a trouble by just finding her a new job. "K-Kallen…you shouldn't have done that-"

But she was shushed by a finger on her lip. Kallen's sapphire orbs depicted amusement but pure humility for CC. "You don't need to. I know Shirley, she's been my classmate. No need for any interviews already, she knows me and I know you. And I think you still haven't recovered fully, have you? I can't let you push yourself around, CC."

"Kallen…" the other said. And yet she was too grateful to say anything witty. "Thank you…"

Suddenly, Kallen flicked her forehead, making the other one gasp in pain. She smiled slyly. "You're caught off guard, my dear."

Smoothing her forehead, she glared daggers at her. "You'll pay for this."

"Oh really? Well I'm afraid I won't," she leaned at her, a goading smirk painted on her face when suddenly, she was flicked by CC too.

"Hey!" she cried out while earning a chuckle from the green-head.

"Well I'm afraid you just did." She laughed again. "You weren't aware."

The other one blushed furiously. "But that ain't fair!" she fought back.

And so on. After finding out about the incident, CC had tried to stay normal and live normally, forgetting about everything. But knowing she couldn't, Kallen, who had saved her, unconditionally helped her. CC didn't care though. She didn't accept her offer too. Therefore, knowing that the girl wouldn't back down, she gave up. But they'd started to be friends.

And yet despite being friends with her, Kallen, CC doesn't open up to her no more. She would, but only partially would she tell something with the things Kallen already knows. But promising to herself she wouldn't depend anymore, she learned how to live all alone and by herself.

She is new, she is painted clean, and she _was_ forgotten.

**…**

**A/N: TADAAA~! AND THAT IS OUR LITTLE CC'S PAST! IT'S SO LONG ISN'T IT? Oh well, how was it, minna? Did I explain everything? Huh? Did I?**

**BTW, here are some reminders.**

**1.) Well, apparently, the stepmother of CC here was the nun in the anime. I adopted some parts here from CC's actual past. I want it to be slightly accurate, 'cuz I love everything about her.**

**2.) CC's talent here is kinda the one who played the role of the Geass…for some instances. Not completely. **

**3.) I'm sure you still remember the scene where Dan's (of the Rockledy…and I don't know how I got that band's name…from Rock and Melody maybe?) fiancé got angry at CC for accepting Dan's invitation when there is already a ring on his finger, signifying that he's already engaged. We all know that CC had known but just ignored the fact and still went on the date. And we all know that she's been hurting (feelings, not physical) men after that. The reason why she became like that is that she's had enough with people and decided that they're just nothing but mere animals that will hurt her feelings. Therefore, she won't let herself be the one eating their waste so she decided to return it back. Here:**

She blindly played the piano as her guilt starts to consume her bit by bit. And she's had enough.

**4.) Ya still remember the dress Irene gave her right? It's planned. In chapter four, you read the part where it says that somebody gave her a yellow dress. Here: **

She wanted to wear the yellow summer dress given by someone she can never see anymore. She was then gonna get the dress-

_"__Wear that when you think you're going to enjoy the moment with someone you'll like, okay?"_

She froze. She doesn't want to disappoint the person, why was she gonna wear it anyway? And she wondered if there's gonna be a person she's gonna like.

**But too bad the last sentence shall be broken in the latest chapters! Hah! That's why you should read it till the end. XD**

**5.) The bands mentioned in this story aren't all real. I made some up. But the real bands are:**

**One Ok Rock, Blue Encount and My First Story**

**And the vocalists of OOR and MFS are both siblings. Please listen to their songs, also Blue Encount.**

**And FYI, Rurouni Kenshin the Live Action's songs are sung by OOR, like 'The Beginning, Mighty Long Fall and Heartache' but Heartache is not yet released. They're so cool, I'm telling you. Kindly watch Rurouni Kenshin's live action 'cuz it's so awesome. Haha. **

**6.) In the anime, we know that the nun was just using her, and it's just the same as this. Except she just used CC for her talents to earn money. And that's all obvious. :v**

**7.) Guys, I know you want still a bit LelouchxCC pairing in her past, so I added one. But actually it was planned. We can see that there are two hints that they've met each other before. **

**In chapter 4:  
**There was something about her that intrigued him the first time he saw her. No…she's familiar. He has seen her before. Those green locks and honey eyes…it intrigued him. Mysterious.

**This was when he saw CC on the beach after she decided to get away from the two lovebirds, Kallen and Gino. And this was when Lelouch followed her and saw her play the piano.**

**And the other is on chapter 9, on the very last part:  
**"Lelouch, my story…" Her amber ones met his amethyst ones.  
This hit him. Those eyes…now he knows…and he wanted to know more.

**And on this part, he finally realized that they had really met. Except CC was just too grief-stricken that moment and hadn't noticed him, except just his eyes and his voice. But she didn't really care at that time because all she wanted was just to be comforted. **

**HAH! ASK ME SOME QUESTIONS~! BTW, I promise I wouldn't turn this story down, especially because I've been so far. I know little people know this story of mine, but I love writing stories, and you people who reads and will read this story is very much thanked by me. I'm not lying. HAHA. I'm such a weirdo right? Oh well, who cares?**

**GUYS~! Please at least review. 'Cuz I didn't re-read this chapter as a whole, I'm sure this is so full of mistakes. T^T I'm so sorry for the late update. And I'm afraid I can't promise that I will update much faster because I'm so pumped up with school activities. **

**You gonna review? I beg you. You gonna read the next chapter? Depends on you. But I will be very happy if you will. **

**BYEBYE~**


	11. Promises

**Chapter 11: Promises **

There was a deep silence between them.

Lelouch felt nothing but remorse and pity for CC…it was horrible. Her past was filled with misery and betrayal. And to think that she was stuck between the two, all alone, he couldn't do anything but just sit there, stunned at her past, and just think how miserable it could be for anyone. She lost everything. Everything she treasured. And yet here she was, trying to separate herself from anyone she'd get attached to. She'd stay all alone in that dark, unforgiving cage of hers without any glimpse of light to let her love again.

"It's so beautiful isn't?"

She murmured. Her voice faded like the wind as her tears flowed once again, free and without taking back. She cried, for everything. She cried for her friends. For the people she condemned. For the things she did. For the second time, she opened up.

Lelouch gently held her in his arms, clutching her to his chest and caressed her hair like an unending flowing river. Some unspoken barrier had broken. Both of them surrendering their souls with each other. No words were spoken. Just the intimacy of hurt and comfort was enough.

"I'm such a witch, aren't I? It's true I'm a witch, I've condemned so many…" her fingers tightened on his shirt.

He let her pour all shattered pieces left inside that withered soul of hers. Her tears damped his shirt, but he didn't care. All he wanted her is to be okay once again. He wants to see her true smile, the beam that darkened, he wants to see it. He knew her eyes were more lively and lovely than before, he knew she could laugh, free and guiltless, he knew she _was_ a human…and he knew she could _be. _Gently, he placed his lips on top of her head and faintly smiled.

"If you're a witch, then I shall be your warlock."

CC gasped. For only an instant, she stopped sobbing. She lifted her head up and gazed up at him in disbelief. Her orbs showed nothing but amazement and hope.

He smiled. Genuine and warm. His amethyst ones gave her the light and hope she can cling to. He assured her.

"I promise I'll make you smile, I'll always be by your side," he promised.

The wind whirled down quietly as he said it.

Her name.

Her tears stopped streaming down her cheeks. She was instantly fallen silent. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Say it again. Like a true lover would."

So he did.

And suddenly, she was chuckling. Lelouch looked at her in surprise.

"It's cold and flat. You couldn't say it warmly. You should practice more often," she commented. Her chuckles faded away, and yet there was the smile on her face-teasing him…but beyond those teasing orbs was genuine happiness, the happiness she hadn't felt for a long time.

Lelouch was stunned, but he managed to compose himself for a second only, not letting CC see his expression. He smiled, serious and amused. "I see," he said.

There was a long silence once again, and then Lelouch spoke.

"Your name, it's so beautiful…" he said, soft and almost inaudible. He stared outside, as if the world was far away then looked at her."I think you should-"

The flash of burning anger in her eyes made him stop. He'd never seen such fiery in her golden ones that he almost held his breath.

"Beautiful…?! A name that had blamed and condemned so many, how could you call it beautiful? For a long time, I have longed to forget it…that name had damned so many others, it's almost unbelievable…" she snapped. "…and you call it _beautiful?_" she hissed.

"Then why did you make me say it?" he questioned, finally composed himself. "Why did you make me say your name, CC?"

She was taken aback; she thought he'd rather be apologetic or surprised, but there he was, searching for an answer, unwavering.

She stared at the sheets covering her lap. "Because…I want to hear it once more without any bitterness and hatred."

It hit him.

"I want it to be said warmly, as if it has been loved without any conditions, so that I may at least settle down to hear it being said by someone without any signs of his resentment on me…" she looked at him and faintly smiled. Her eyes still glistening with tears. "That's why I told you to say it like a true lover would, Lelouch."

He felt his chest tighten heavier. Never did he think that something, something so simple would mean so much to her. But he wasn't the type of person to suddenly surrender and tell his apology. He was more the type that would do the better thing after.

"CC…" he silently uttered. He tried to push the things in his mind that only put him in sympathy but replaced them with the better future he could do for the girl beside him. He smiled, as if comforting her. He then leaned to her, whispering to her ear so that his hot breath sent tickles running down her spine.

He told her something that made the girl look at him in shock.

Then, he asked her. A tear ran down her cheeks once again as she said the answer. He brushed the single bead of tear by brushing his thumb on her cheeks.

"I'll fulfill it."

He stood up, making the girl look at him in wonder. She could only gaze up at his tall frame with her reddened eyes. He fixed the ruffles on his shirt, as if standing like the Emperor of Britannia, great and mighty. He gazed down, his eyes fulfilling.

"I see," he closed his and opened it again. "I, therefore, shall fulfill your wish," Once again, he smiled, though this time, warmer and brighter that CC couldn't help but think that he does look like a prince…dark prince. He raised his chin up.

"Today, I make a vow." He leaned to her. "A vow that would wash you anew and fulfill your one and only wish," he straightened.

"I, Lelouch Lamperouge, shall fulfill that for you and you only."

With that, he left, leaving the girl speechless and holding on to his words.

She stared at the basket of fruits and the bouquet of white roses beside her. She then looked at Milly, Euphy, Suzaku, Gino and Kallen who just paid a visit to her. Her face depicted amazement.

Milly chuckled the sight of her face. Her face was flushed and her eyes were as innocent as a child's curious wonder. Euphy then sat at the additional chair beside her with Kallen on the other. The two boys preferred to stand and just smile at CC as if to comfort her.

Kallen's hand smoothed the fabric covering CC. The sapphire orbs of her still possessed the concern she had ever since…yesterday? CC didn't know. But not letting her friend continue to worry because of her, she gave her a smile.

"Kallen, I'm already okay. Except the doctor still wants me to stay here to fully recover. Soon, I will come out from this hospital. Don't worry," she said, like a mother coaxing her child in a stormy night.

"CC, I'm not worried." Kallen stubbornly denied.

The rest chuckled. Euphy patted the red-head's back. "Come on, Kallen, you were the one who can't stop worrying about CC."

"Yep! Yep! Our Kallen can be a little bit stubborn sometimes, can't she?" Milly added. Then she turned to Gino. "What do you think, Gino?"

The blond artist thought for a moment. "She is. She is always stubborn. Who knows what's going on in her mind when you will get hit when you'll start to ask?"

Kallen glared daggers at Gino. "Shut up, Weidenberg. I know you can speak German but you know I can speak Japanese and curse you."

The blonde bassist place an awkward smile at his face. "H-Hehe, th-that was just a joke, Kallen. H-hahaha…"

His fake chuckle died out and the atmosphere in the room went awkward. Gino slightly shifted and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, who are silently staring at Gino.

"Good afternoon, Ms CC! I'm sorry I-"

Rollo opened the door and stopped when he saw the sight of them. He stepped right into the room and closed the door. He was carrying a basket of fruits also. Though his basket was adorned with blue satin ribbon.

"Good afternoon…" his voice faded. He then eyed them with wonder and bewilderment. "Did I disturb you?" Rollo curiously asked.

It was CC who finally cut off the uncomfortable taste of the atmosphere. "Oh, good afternoon, Sir Rollo. You didn't disturb us, in fact, I am really grateful to see you here."

CC managed to say.

She stared outside by the window after the visit. It was already 6 o'clock, three hours after the last visit she received. She wasn't able to sleep. She hasn't touched the fruits either. No doctor had come nor a nurse to check her. She was simply all alone. The sunset had painted the white room with a reddish glint of orange. Her sheets seemed to glow by the rays peering through her window. She plainly sat there. She listened to the echo of the birds finally going back to their homes. Though all alone, she was at peace.

She couldn't help the new feeling rushing through her after Lelouch told her his promise. Never did she once again feel a rush of hope in her heart. They just met a few days before, and yet there seemed to be a bond keeping them close.

_What is that bond?_

Her heart fluttered when she remembered what happened when they were all alone. She tried not to remember but the feel of it was almost overwhelming.

_He then leaned to her, whispering to her ear so that his hot breath sent tickles running down her spine._

_"__One day, you'll plead to make me say your name…in pleasure."_

_CC reddened. "L-Lelouch! What are you saying?" _

_Lelouch chuckled. His soft laugh filled the air as his voice seemed to haunt her in her dreams. His smile grinned wider in amusement and satisfaction. "Ah, I see." Once again, he leaned to her, though this time, closer…dangerously closer to her lips. CC held her breath as Lelouch gazed intently in her amber ones. "A witch is capable of blushing eh?" _

_"__Yet only her warlock can make her," he added, then his gaze travelled slyly towards her lips, as if trying to provoke that accumulating heat inside her._

_Suddenly, their faces inched closer, and they could feel each other's warm breaths. The gap between them closed, and he tasted sweet longing. He smiled, and pulled her head closer to him so that their lips would never part. Her lips were soft, and he wanted just to pin her and devour her right then and there. But he wouldn't attack a helpless gazelle, would he? He was as ravenous as a lion, and only she was his best food._

_By the time his lips landed on hers, she felt lightheaded. She couldn't remember when she felt like this again. But as far as she could remember, this sensation was the sweetest. When he pushed her head closer to him, she tasted wine. Was he drunk? She didn't care. _

_By the time they parted, Lelouch clutched her closer to his chest. He was never the person to lose control, but she seemed too broken and vulnerable. Temptation was one thing he could escape, especially because of his career. But now, he fell right into the hands of Temptation._

_"__CC, let me be the one to fulfill your wish…" he murmured._

_She only tightened her embrace, which gave him the impression that she wanted to. _

_Softly, he whispered through her head. "What is it that you yearn so much, CC?"_

_She broke their embrace, and looked at him. "Lelouch, my wish is…"_

_A tear ran down her cheeks as she told him the answer. But he brushed the tear on her cheeks with his thumb. _

_"__I'll fulfill it."_

The door opened, and she immediately lost track on her trance. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she saw Lelouch enter the door. But everything she was thinking disappeared when she also saw his sister, (Nunnaly? She wasn't sure) enter the door also. Lelouch was holding her hand dearly. The brunette was wearing a pink dress that ended below her knees. There were ruffles hanging on the dress' skirt with a ribbon on the waist.

"Good afternoon, Ms CC."

Lelouch's sister's voice was innocent, and by the time she spoke, the ambiance in the room changed into a lighter one. Her smile was pretty, but her features weren't beautiful. They weren't of a woman, but they were of an innocent lady.

"Good afternoon, Nunnaly, Lelouch," CC greeted back. She pushed a smile as she shifted her position.

"Good afternoon, CC," Lelouch greeted also. He wasn't carrying a basket of fruits, but he was carrying a box of pizza from Pizza Hut. CC immediately realized how hungry she was.

"Lelouch, how did you know I like pizza?" she instantly asked, then suddenly regretting the words that came out from her mouth.

He stopped, and looked at her in surprise. "You like it? I just tried to bring something new rather than fruits," he told her.

Nunnaly chuckled slightly. "Ne, nii-sama, you're really good at predicting. Good thing I hadn't requested chocolates or anything like that."

Lelouch patted her head. "Well, seems like fate wants CC to be okay already." Nunnaly cheerily nodded.

"Oh…thank you, Lelouch, Nunnaly." CC told them, with her mind buzzing off.

Nunnaly sat down at the chair beside her, with Lelouch on the other one. "No problem." Nunnaly said.

Their visit was simple. A bit of chit-chat and words of encouragement and a little pinch of Lelouch's jokes that only CC could laugh at. Nunnaly would pout and tell her own joke and have both of the adults laugh. Lelouch's sister was the one who kept them from finally losing their control, and both of them were grateful for that.

"Guess what? Nii-sama always worries about me whenever I get sick when we were children. And one time, he almost shouted at the doctor when he wasn't able to cure me in a week because of my high-fever. I tell you, he was more worried than mom!" Nunnaly said.

CC smiled and turned to Lelouch, who is already blushing furiously. "Nunnaly, I'm just being cautious! Who knows if that doctor wasn't that skilled and put you more into peril?"

"But he was able to heal me, wasn't he? In fact, he was pressured when you did it to him," she answered. She gazed around, and saw that it was already quarter to seven, and finally stood up. "Oh, I guess we need to go back to our hotel now. I told the caretaker we'd go back at six-fifteen. I'm sorry, CC."

The green-haired girl shook her head. "No, it's okay. Sorry for bothering you, actually. But I'm very grateful for your visit. Thank you, Nunnaly," she looked at Lelouch. "Thank you, Lelouch…"

He forced his smile and pushed away those thoughts of his. "No problem," he managed.

When Nunnaly was already outside, CC stopped Lelouch. "Lelouch, wait…"

He stopped on his tracks and gracefully turned around. His hair swiveled around as his body did. "Hmm?"

She smirked as she eyed him like a lion. "What you told me, about me making you say my name in pleasure, was that a joke? Or…is that a part of your promise?"

His lips turned into a cunning smile.

"What happened to us a while ago tells both of us the answer."

_

**A/N: Well, well, good day to ya all! That's chapter 11 for you. This chapter makes up an almost complete LelouchxCC moment. This contains their first kiss too! WHAAA! I lost control…! Their first kiss was supposed to be in the further chapters but I changed it. Well, stay tuned for the next chapters 'cuz something annoying will happen. It stains that LelouchxCC pairing with green (if you know what that means) because of misunderstanding…but well, I'm still not yet sure about that. XD**

**HAHAHA. You gonna read the next chapter? Depends on you. You gonna review? Depends on you. :P**

**BYE~**


	12. Sorrows and Comforts

**Chapter 12: Sorrows and Comforts  
**  
The Black Knight's band was gone from their hotel, from the beach for a while, same with their friends and Shirley Fenette. Nunnaly Lamperouge, apparently Lelouch's sister, unfortunately has already used up her time in Britannia and was going to America to study, just like their father had planned. However, Lelouch and Marianne had kept the departure for private for they knew the media might interrupt the peace they wanted. However, being a busy woman she is, Marianne said she couldn't attend the flight. But she said she'd take a private plane soon and visit her daughter not of a simple excursion but because she decided she'd deal with the visit and her business matters at the same time.

As they drove towards the airport, Lelouch decided to be the one to ride Nunnaly as they will part for quite a few months. He gripped the veer tightly as he can't stop the worries rushing through his mind. His father shouldn't have decided for her to come to a place so far from them…from _him_. Who knows if something might happen to her? His father was a business man, and he always had meetings and deals to attend to, then who would have time to protect that fragile Nunnaly? Sayako will come; she's the personal maid of Nunnaly. Obviously, she'd be able to tend her around like she always did. But being him, he had always wanted to be the one around Nunnaly.

"N-Nii-sama…?"

Her ever gentle and soft voice broke him from his cynical thoughts and turned his head around briefly before focusing on the road ahead him. He saw the concern in her wide, bright eyes as she gazed at him. And now he felt guilty. She reached out her finger to touch his arm to show she was anxious for him.

"Oh, Nunnaly…sorry for worrying you," he tried to soothe her. He smiled at her to convince her and pull her from the accumulating anxiousness which is clearly evident in her eyes. And yet his smile was the only one preserved for Nunnaly…too bad he showed it for CC also. He washed his thoughts away and focused on his sister. "I'm okay Nunnaly, it's just that brother is kinda worried for you."

She smiled; a bittersweet tug on her lips. She let out a breath and looked on the road passing as they drove towards the airport. Gino's car and Suzaku's was ahead of them. "Oh…but I'm gonna be okay, nii-san! Stop worrying about me!" she forced to cheer the gloomy ambiance of his car. "Sayako, Sayako will surely take care of me, and you and mother will visit me, won't you?"

He closed his eyes for a second and started to brighten up. "Yes, Nunnaly."

"There, there…! The sedative might at least calm you down, CC!" the nurse told her as she carefully removed the syringe from CC's flesh. The nurse put cotton on top of it as it drew a bead of blood. She gently dabbed it and finally stuck it with a medical tape.

CC silently watched the nurse tend her as the sedative started to make its toll. Just a while ago, she woke up screaming as the haunting words of her friends had once again appeared in her dream. Their words echoed through her mind like a sleepless whisper occupying every inch of her mind. She bit her lip at the thought that she started to be weak and helpless as she was before.

"Oh, you're friends with Lelouch Lamperouge right?" the nurse asked she readied to dispose of the syringe. CC blushed at what the nurse asked out of ht sudden. And now she needs to face some horde of questions that might sprang up from the nurse's mouth.

"Well, kind of…why do you ask?" she answered then asked too. The nurse grinned. "Eh…! He was right here yesterday right? I saw him enter your room and didn't come out for a long time! I stood there a bit curious about what you and Lelouch were doing, and I can't stop the thoughts rush in my mind!" the nurse squealed out. She threw the syringe in the trash can, even though it wasn't supposed to be thrown in the patient's trash can.

CC bit her lip. "It's not what you think. It was just a simple visit."

"Really? Then why was it so long? He even visited you twice with his sister!" the nurse clamped her fist in front of her body, like a hysterical teenage girl.

She sighed. To say that the reason why he took so long was a story-telling, the nurse might come up with more questions. "Umm…he just happened to stay with me because he said he was bored. We talked with each other, until we didn't notice the time," CC managed to lie. She smoothed the fabric covering her pale frame.

The nurse huffed disappointedly. She turned to her once again, as if the answer wasn't even enough. "You sure nothing happened?" she pried.

_There is something that happened, _she thought. Except of course she wouldn't tell the freaking nurse. Therefore, CC shook her head, indicating that there was nothing that happened.

"Naw…! I thought there'd be something new other than the Lelouch and Shirley tandem in showbiz when it comes to Mr. Lelouch's love life! But oh well, if ever that tandem would break apart, I'd be happy if you'd be the one to replace Shirley Fenette."

The nurse pushed the cart as the beakers and the medical apparatuses clang to life. She then turned around after smiling CC a goodbye and when she opened the door, she paused for a second. "You're getting out in an hour, CC." She took one more step. "Oh, and by the way, Mr. Lelouch has paid all of your bills, no worries. Receipt's under your plate, I forgot." With that, she left the door clicking shut.

The girl sat on the bed for a long time. "I should pay it."

As they got out from their cars, the Ashford graduates did a longing stretch as their bodies made some tight sound as their bones and muscles extended. Kallen flawlessly stretched her body with her hand held up high and her body curved backwards. She was an athletic person; dealing with physical activities would like be dealing with her everyday routines. Lelouch propped down Nunnaly's luggage, letting himself do it instead of an assistant, he promptly checked his watch, just to see that there was still ten minutes left, just enough for them to bid goodbye to Nunnaly.

He looked at the wide-stretched vestibule of the airport across the busy people walking around, making phone-calls, meeting their loved ones just before and after their departure. He wondered how he'd be able to meet Nunnaly once again after quite a long time after she comes home. _I'd probably swing her around like what I usually do and kiss her sweetly for quite a long time, _he told himself.

"Hey guys, let's go inside now, before anyone notices us," he reminded his friends. Everyone stopped from chatting and laughing and obediently followed Lelouch. Carrying their casual bags, they walked towards the airport. Supposedly, they weren't allowed to come inside the airport unless they were the passengers, but all of them being influential, the airport's staff politely let them in. Everyone earned looks from some people, which is normal. But in their current condition, the Black Knights weren't able to deal with some of their fans in the airport, or else Nunnaly might lose her flight.

"Aww, Nunnaly! We're gonna miss ya, little girl!" Milly bitterly said as she rubbed her cheeks to Nunnaly's. Earning a chuckle, Milly gave a peck to the brunette's cheek. "Take care, okay? I won't be able to forgive your dad if something happens!"

Despite knowing that it was some kind of a rude joke, everybody laughed and didn't get offended. Lelouch just smiled since he knew that father of theirs knew nothing but business. Milly's joke was a lame joke…a _real_ lame joke.

An airplane took off just as they finally reached the departure area by the wide, glass window. Now this was where Nunnaly will leave them. Sayako, being the personal maid of the teenager, tended the luggage in the corner just after it passed by the security measures.

Gino and Suzaku leant down to her and their big hands ruffled her hair; her curly strands tangled in their long spidery hands- which were obviously too big for that little head of hers. Nunnaly smiled in amusement and let them play with her hair for the last time.

"Oh I'm sure gonna miss this hair, especially because it's all curly and bouncy!" Gino told her. "But we'll sure miss the one who has this hair!" Suzaku told Nunnaly, then glared at Gino, elbowing him in his rib, indicating him to think further about what he says.

Seeing the sight, the pink-haired girl instantly stopped the two. "Geez! You don't have to ruin her hairstyle!" Euphy complained. She was the one who insisted to style the brunette's hair for the day. Suzaku turned his head around to look at Euphy. "Oh, sorry, Euphy. It's just that we wouldn't be able to play with her hair anymore."

Euphy huffed.

"Girls' hairs aren't supposed to be played at, you know," she thoughtfully reminded him. She never loved to be fondled at her hair. Ever since people started to notice the unusual hair color of her hair, they'd started to snoop around it. And it irritated her.

"Oh yes they are," Gino broke in. Suzaku just realized the bassist wasn't beside him anymore, but he was already right beside Kallen, whom is being played on her hair. Kallen, who usually hits Gino after doing weird things to her, oddly broke away with him, with a clear blush on her face. Gino stopped right after and wondered why.

"I thought you'd rather hit me than break away," Gino told her. Kallen pouted, and tried to hide her face. "I-It's not nice!" she retorted back. She'd never tell the actual reason why though, for if the dude ever found out about it, she'd rather isolate herself than be toyed at even by that German.

_How am I going to tell them that I actually feel terribly ticklish on my hair? _Kallen thought.

Lelouch, who was already frustrated watching at the scene, reminded them of the time. Three minutes left, and Nunnaly would leave. No, two minutes to give them a minute to walk towards the runway.

"Here we go again! I hate goodbyes! I'd rather stay home than to see you leave, Nunnaly!" Euphy said. "But you'd come back, right?" Nunnaly nodded. The two of them melted into an embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you, Euphy." The girl said between the scents of her cousin's shampoo. Just then, another arm enveloped them. Oranges, the brunette thought, the scent of oranges were Shirley's.

"Bye Nunnaly. Be sure to come back healthy and strong," Shirley said. "Better bring home some snacks for me, okay? I'll miss you badly."

Rollo was silent all the time, and he just gave Nunnaly a smile and a short goodbye. They never really talked, and the feeling between them was casual. But strangely, there was still a small intimacy of friendship to keep them from separating their family ties.

"Goodbye, Nunnaly. Take care."

Rollo's words were simple and short, but it was enough for the brunette to get what he wanted to say. She nodded, like she always does to him and smiled. "Thank you, Rollo."

"Next flight, United States of America. Plane XX240. I request the passengers to board now in a minute. I repeat. United States of America. Plane XX240. I request the passengers to board now in a minute."

They heard the announcer's voice echo through the hall. People looked around, as though they could find where the voice was coming from. Some dashed and hurriedly dragged their luggage and headed towards the runway.

The Ashford graduates seemed to freeze for a split-second and seemingly turned to Nunnaly. Lelouch knelt before his sister; just enough to face her directly. His hand gently cupped her frail shoulders. He smiled sadly though, and quickly hugged her. The rest of the others went silent and let the siblings have their short moment before parting ways.

"I love you, Nunnaly. Don't forget that brother will visit you," Lelouch coaxed her. Nunnaly's eyes shed tears even if she managed not to do so. He rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I love you too, nii-sama and…farewell."

And that was the last thing she said after she left Britannia for the first time…without him.

Shirley would have liked to come with Euphy, Milly, Gino, Rollo and Suzaku to hang out. Unfortunately, she couldn't for she still had a rehearsal to attend to and her new song polished to be sung before publishing. When they headed towards the airport, she didn't use her car and rode in Milly's car with Rollo instead. Lelouch, slightly down, didn't go with them…and that leaves Shirley and Lelouch going home in the same car. She thought of making an excuse and go with them those guys, but her manager would still kill her. Oh! But she said she'd take a taxi, but Lelouch being Lelouch, he insisted, though awkwardly and didn't let her take a taxi instead.

The aftershock of their argument still lurked between them, taunting them, teasing them, and tempting them. Nobody spoke. Both of them remained to focus on their own world and tried to separate themselves from each other to stop this torment. They shouldn't be like this.

"Shirley I-"

"L-Lulu, are you mad at me?"

She interrupted him. There it was, her question left hanging right in the mask of reality. They found themselves asking the same thing to themselves, wondering if they really are or it's just some sort of misunderstanding. Maybe one had lost the temper and one had refused to think further. Or maybe things are what really things are. Fate is fate, that's what they always say. Is that even real? And now one of them was wishing it's not.

His lips refused to talk. His mind refused to think. What was he supposed to say? No, because everything's okay already. Bullshit. Yes, because I'm afraid it's your fault for hurting CC. No, because I was just too aggravated by the incident. Yes, because CC had reopened her wound once again. No, because we've been friends for a long time, and I won't let it be ruined. Yes, because you just don't know how CC had felt so terribly wrong. And answers wouldn't stop raging- yet none of them seems right enough. Where was his witty mouth he always used against people?

"I…I don't even know what I feel anymore."

That was what he said instead. The silent hum of the engine kept the awkwardness completely consuming them up.

"Oh, I see, Lulu…" Shirley said; her words audible enough for him to hear. She clutched her purse between her hands. She stirred in her seat and directed her emeralds away from those cunning, dark amethyst eyes of his. She always loved them; but she never had the nerve to say so. Now, she didn't seem to love them like she always did but she found herself running away from them. Was it her fault, that made her feel like everything seemed to weigh down her shoulders? Or was it his? Begging to ask for forgiveness but she refused and forget the past and start again? Start what? Friendship? The thought seemed to choke her heart out.

"Shirley, about what happened before," Lelouch spoke. He gripped the veer tighter that it made a sound under his fist.

The green-eyed girl went stiff. She almost turned her head around so swift at the eagerness to hear what next comes out.

"I'm sorry…I lost my-my temper. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. Shirley I-"

"No, it's okay! I'm fine, Lulu!"

She felt like crying. Why, why was she telling a huge lie right in front of the man that always gave her the comfort no one could give but him? She forced to smile at him, right in his already surprised face. She realized they had reached their destination. How long were their hearts having an argument?

"It-It's not like you did it in purpose, right? You were just being concerned with…with CC, right? And it's not like we're toge-"

"Shirley, please stop."

His words made her stop. And there, she realized the tears running down her cheeks. Hot and bittersweet. She was already crying. Crying like what she did when her father died of an accident. But at that time, she found herself clinging to Lelouch, begging for comfort and happiness. And there, he gave it to her. Like what he was doing right now.

His scent reminded her of the time they had embraced once she asked for the comfort she needed. And the feeling was nothing but the same. His arms enveloped her petite frame. She sobbed. She felt his hands caressing her auburn hair, like a never ending river.

"I'm sorry, Shirley. It was my fault. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I shouldn't have done that, Shirley."

He felt so guilty. He could never forgive himself if ever he'd make her cry like this for one more time. It pains to see her sobbing once again. And to think that the reason was him made him feel even worse. And all he wanted her is to be that energetic, sanguine girl he loved.

Their bodies held onto each other as if for dear life. Their cherished bond, once again kept their hearts tied up. Shirley sobbed. She couldn't imagine someone giving such comfort to her. Only Lelouch. Because no one, no one could win her heart but him.

God, how much she loved him…how much she still loves him.

**A/N: Now, that's a LuluxShirley moment! Haha! Dunno if I made it sad enough for you to understand how they feel. But by the way, thank you for the awesome reviews! It's actually nice to see people really looking forward to my stories. Many, many thanks to y'all! Thanks also for pointing out what you want me to improve. Hi Howlx100! I've improved chapter 10! That's if you haven't checked chapter 10 yet. Sorry for not messaging you. **

**Updating my stories would kinda take long for quite a time. the start of the green thingy is thew next chap. but it's messed up. i'm telling you. Not the plot. But the way i wrote it. :v**

**You gonna review? Please do so. You gonna read the next chapter? Depends on you.**

**Bye~**


	13. Green Sparks

**Chapter 12: Green Sparks**

The air felt pretty nice on her face after staying at a sophisticated room for quite a time for her. The nurse, named…she forgot, gave her a little encouragement for Lelouch before leaving. The nurse was friendly, and CC greatly appreciated it. People rarely act towards her like that, and the nurse had been the one to be her friend inside the hospital.

The smell of seaweed brought her back to her senses. Oh right, she was already back in the beach. The grey sand brushed her low-cut sneakers. She was wearing a white shirt and black shorts ending just above her knees. She had her hair tied up wholly, yet some of her locks fell and hung before her ears. Her small bag hung by her shoulders. She didn't bring an umbrella, though. She looked simple, but she was comfortable.

She walked past some couples, some kids, eagerly running under the hot sun, and some people, obviously the ones who watched the Black Knights concert. They had paused and greeted her, apparently knowing she was the substitute of Rivals Cardemonde. She only gave a smile and some witty retorts, and then a simple bye and thank you. Men couldn't help but blush at her beauty. A simple seductive smile could end it all, she thought.

Below Kale hotel was a shiny black car. Was that Lelouch's? She thought so. She really wanted to talk to Lelouch and pay him for the hospital bills. She wouldn't like to just knock or peek by the window just to check if it really was Lelouch's. The man was nice enough, no, he's too nice, but that's not a reason to just let him pay things just for her.

Her head quirked up at the tall building before her. She thought she might talk to him about the payment and tell him she should be the one to pay the bills. She'd still thank him too. But she'd say she couldn't pay it right away though. She's still poor.

There still are some things to be fixed around. Like her house. A hurricane had once hit the area and had the roof fixed. Years ago, she had decided to continue on studying. It cost a lot too. There are still things she needed and still needs to spend on. Water, maintenance, electrical bills, food, some of her personal needs (though she always puts them aside), and for the debts of her mother. She was pretty surprised that a letter had been sent to inform her about the debts of her mother before she was been in her care. She figured out that the woman had put the things she needed to take care of aside and took things for granted. For the debt, it had taken three-fourths of the money in her mother's bank.

She took the elevator after asking the receptionist Lelouch's room number. It was no surprise that his room, the Black Knights' rooms were the best and luxurious. She was still surprised though. How absurd.

Ah, so this is his room, she thought as she came towards in front of it. Two big, oak doors towered against her. The room wasn't located anywhere near the 'cheap' ones, but it was separated and had been built with the finest rooms. The aisle had a red carpet trailing until the end and it was pretty wide. The walls had the photographs of the beach, and some paintings, with its arabesque, warm colors indicating the colors of summer. Wall plants hung there too in small, ceramic pots and the place was finely luxurious.

She brought her knuckles up and knocked. Nobody was answering. She did it for quite a lot of times and then she noticed that the door wasn't actually closed. It was actually slightly ajar and that gave her the opportunity to look what's inside.

A cold breeze seemed to brush her cheeks. She felt something choke her throat as she drew out a silent, cold breath. It shouldn't be…she thought. She felt a tight pang in her chest. It suddenly hit her. They weren't in love, were they? Everything that happened to them was just a simple vow of promise and…a _kiss_. But did they love each other? The feeling was nothing but an unfamiliar sensation, a pleasurable sensation; she had long forgotten what it felt like. And what about him? Was he in love with her? Oh, surely he didn't. He had Shirley. And for a man famous as him, women would be an inevitable factor on his part. Then why was she sticking around, giving herself up on a man she hadn't known for so long but just a quite few days?

It hit her. She shouldn't be here. She turned around to leave and run. A dreading sound froze her blood.

For an hour, they had stayed like that. Shirley had slept though. Her eyes had turned reddish and swollen, and her head rested on his chest ever so peacefully with her hand still clinging onto him. Some of her hair strands clung on her heart-shaped face, and she looked pretty messy. Lelouch chuckled at the sight and carefully shifted his arm and brushed the strands. He then realized they couldn't stay like that, or else he'd have to stay in that arduous position. He decided he should at least carry her in her room. No, wait. That would be a hassle. The Kate Hotel is quite a few meters away, and he might wake her up. He couldn't drive her also. He'd wake her up.

They're in front of Kale Hotel.

He bit his lip and made a difficult decision. If ever he brings Shirley to his room, people might think about something different. No, nobody would if nobody would see him. And if ever there are some, he'd explain things to them. Right. He wouldn't like to wake Shirley up, would he?

And that brought him to bringing her to his room. The ambiance of his room and the smell of it were pretty relaxing. It smelt of coffee and fresh pines. He had a guitar, both electric and acoustic, and a Yamaha keyboard to let him tone his notes. The sheets were neatly stashed on a wooden cabinet.

He carefully laid her down on his bed. Her petite frame, her heart-shaped face, her slender limbs lamely sprawled around her body looked pretty nice. He smiled, as he studied Shirley. She looked so comfortable on his bed. Suddenly, she shifted and made a groan. He held his breath that he didn't move for a second. When he was already relieved to see that she hadn't woken up, her arms shot up forward and grabbed him. He was forced to lean so close to her that their faces were just inches apart. And he finally had his arms under the mattress between her face so that he wouldn't end up kissing her. No, he wouldn't. _He wouldn't. _

"Stay with me, Lulu."

Before he knew it, two emerald eyes were gazing up at him. Not in innocence. Not in sanguineness. But of desire. He almost had his heart skipped a beat that he wasn't able to say a word or even a sound when he was pulled by Shirley.

"Shirley I-"

"Please…! Stay with me. Stay beside me…don't go away."

She insisted. It was curt and short. But it just means one simple thing enough for him to understand. He felt his face inching towards her. No, he's not moving himself. She was pulling him. He could almost feel her breath tickling the skin on his face. Her eyes, a pair of two emerald eyes, were clouded with pure yearning for him. Locks of his hair fell off as it left a tingling sense on his cheek. They're going to kiss. He would like to pull away from her. But the pity, the great pity that made him long to give her more comfort than she wanted, kept him from pulling away.

Oh, just an inch. He could almost taste sweetness.

His eyes shot open as a flash of two golden orbs appeared on his mind. He went stiff for a second, and let himself get pulled in by the sunset-haired's spell once again. He seemed hesitating now. Why, of all times, had he been reminded by the certain amber-eyed beauty? He knew she could stop him. He knew it. A cunning enchantment corrupted his heart that he wanted in any way.

The sound of a shattering object made the two flinch in surprise. His body jolted upright with his heart beating fast. Shirley stared at the door in complete shock. Lelouch, wanting to know what's wrong, gently got off the bed and walked towards the door. His face looked inquisitive.

He heard something shifting outside. He could hear the fragments carefully dragged and piled up and he knew there was someone outside. Whoever he is, he might have seen him and Shirley.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"O-Oh. Lelouch! I'm so sorry! I-I broke a pot."

The sound of her voice gave chills of excitement around him but he felt fear at the same time. He feared that she might have seen them. No, no. It would be hard to explain things to her after all.

He hastily and forcefully pulled the door open. There she was, kneeling on the floor, carefully picking up the shards of the ceramic vase on the floor when she just turned her head and gazed up at him.

"Lelouch…!" she uttered in surprise. Oh, her voice. Ever so calming for him.

He couldn't help but smile in pure excitement and delight on seeing her again.

"CC!"

She held her breath when she suddenly battered the ceramic pot on the wall causing it to fall down the floor. And now, obviously, they have heard her. Messages ran around her mind, asking about what she would do. Running isn't the best thing for now. Finding out who was the one who broke the pot would only take for hours. And if they found out it was her, what would she say? She'd either look like an idiot, a liar, a stalker or a thief for the reasons she could say. Therefore, acting like nothing had happened would be the best thing for now.

Carefully, she knelt down and picked up the shards of the broken pot and neatly piled them up beside her. _Now, how much would this cost? _She caught herself asking. Anyone who would have seen this stuff would probably think it would cost a fortune.

"Who's there?"

She paused for a moment and continued on her act after hearing Lelouch's voice.

"O-Oh. Lelouch! I'm so sorry! I-I broke a pot!"

She mimicked like a princess in distress. That might do for quite a time. Never did she think that she'd still be able to act and lie after all. By the time, he opened the door she acted all innocent and gazed up at him as if in shock and embarrassment.

"Lelouch…!" she even exclaimed to finish her act.

"CC!"

He uttered. She felt his longing for her all of the sudden and so did she. And there was the pang in her heart once again. She felt stiff as a thought suddenly came to her mind. Why, why is she feeling like this? Jealousy?

Before she knew it, Lelouch was already beside her and put his hand on top of hers, stopping her at instant. She quickly turned her head and looked at him in surprise. Her honey-colored eyes saw him smiling at her in slight amusement.

"CC, you don't need to pick these up. I'll just have the staff take care of this," he told her.

"I'm the one who broke the pot. I can take care of this, Lelouch."

She then ignored him and continued on picking the shards up. She felt like what she just said was rude. She sensed his surprise for a while. But it immediately faded away when she felt herself pulled up by raven-haired man.

He made a grunt. "The staff will take care of this. I can't let you get hurt."

"I'm used to these things, Lelouch." she retorted as she forced herself down. Stubborn witch.

Being stronger a thousand times than her, she hadn't been able to kneel and pick up the shards. The raven-head faced her when she was finally on her feet. He was concerned. "And what if you cut your finger?"

She raised her eyebrows as a matter-of-factly. "I believe I don't accept being told such petty things when I deal with a job doing exactly those kinds of 'things'." She snatched her hand away from him, almost too rudely. "Like I told you, I am not a typical woman."

He scowled at her. "You think I would accept such reason? Typical or not, you are still a girl."

She wasn't taken aback though. Deep mauve eyes stared deep into hers. He was not giving up, and both of them knew that she was still a girl…deep inside. And only him- only Lelouch had been able to go deep into that darkness and reach out his hands just for her. He knew her weakness. He knew the real her. And those eyes, those cunning eyes are what's showing all of those.

She turned her gaze away from him and remembered the reason why she was here.

"I came here to tell you I'd be the one to pay the hospital bills. Thank you for having yourself to pay the bills for me but it's not your obligation. It's mine." She informed him.

Lelouch's scowl turned into a surprise. "No, CC. It's already okay. I paid it. Don't bother yourself anymore."

"I would only bother myself if I would let you pay such a huge of amount of money just for me."

He almost chuckled. Huge amount of money? It's such a piece of cake to pay those. "It's not. It's not even close to expensive. But I know you can't pay it. So I did." He retorted with a smile like the ones you could see in those proud and arrogant rich kids around.

Then, he realized he's gone too far.

Hearing those words almost boiled her blood. So what was he trying to imply? That she's only a poor assistant not even able to help herself just to pay the amount she couldn't afford? Well of course she is. But she could pay them if she'd only be paying it bit by bit. She could pay them if she tried. Funny right? Funny how such a miserable-living girl would end up in the world of rich people. One of those is this Lelouch. And she didn't know if he's just arrogant or starting to be.

She bit her tongue from flaring up at him. She was breathing heavily. For seconds, they remained silent.

"If you were able to pay those bills for me right away, thank you. But I don't want people to pay things for me even though it's not even…not even _costly_ it terms of their _resources_. I'm sorry if I unfortunately am not one of you. I'll still pay the money." She took a brief pause. "…even though you'd be laughing or scowling at my face paying the bill one at a time." The last words were like whispers, but audible for him enough.

Lelouch felt horrible. Her words hit him right through the heart. He knew her life. He knew her past. And he mocked her.

"CC, it's not what I meant-"

Her orbs travelled towards the door, letting a view at the bed where…Shirley was (how much he wished she wasn't) still lying. God! How he wished Shirley would have gotten off the bed. He was now scared. But he immediately knew that she was still there when CC spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you and Ms Fenette. I should leave now. I'm sorry…" she said. Her face was neutral and bore no emotions. Maybe she's had enough.

And she felt jealous.

They had almost kissed; him and Shirley. And nothing would have been worse than to see them almost do it right in front of her eyes. If ever Lelouch shouldn't have given her a promise, everything should have been alright. But it was not! Lelouch had betrayed her. Why, Lelouch, of all times, had decided to betray her when she had already…

She turned to leave.

"I'd pay the bill."

She reminded him once again; her voice cold and nonchalant. With that, she left.

_

**A/N: R-Really didn't know how to finish this chap. It was the worst ending I ever gave a chapter! It's like this, 'Oh, yeah, I should put this also. But hey, what about this? Oh no! Should I put it in the next chapter? I think I should put it here. But it where's the actual plot of the chapter?'**

**And there it goes. Tell me, it sucks. **

**Anyways, sorry for not updating for more than a month. The reason's up to you. XD HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Colors Behind

**Chapter 14: Colors Behind**

Cameramen and reporters gathered around the beach, amassing a certain part in which people who bothered to look also join the frenzy. The security, men with large bodies, tries to manage from keeping the people from coming too close to the VIPs.

Inquisitive questions rang all over from the media. The reporters held the microphones closer as they tried to push themselves from the safety line.

"The infamous SPYAID band had arrived from Japan to be one of the special guests of 'Die in a Toaster' Summer Event led by Black Knights band here in Geass Islands," a reporter said in front of the camera holding a phone in her hands, checking it casually from time to time.

The Black Knights took a picture with SPYAID after the red carpet occasion behind the white board, with the names of the sponsors printed on it. After it, the musicians shook hands with each other and did a slight bow in respect to the Japanese culture.

* * *

The feeling of her backbones stretching made CC give a satisfied sigh. She then loosened her shoulders after propping down the last of the stacks of boxes. She studied the stack for a while, as if looking at a masterpiece, as she panted heavily with her hand on her hips. Her supervisors had told her to carry the stacks of whatever boxes to be delivered tomorrow at a place she could care less. Bu she was pretty sure the boxes contains Shirley's fan stuffs. She wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her left hand and slowly turned away to take a break.

"Gotta work hard, especially because you have to pay that arrogant rich kid," she mumbled to herself. Her sneakers echoed through the close-walled storage room. Her face was all sweaty and some of her hair strands stuck because of the sweat on her face. She tried her best to tie up all of her hair so that it wouldn't end like this, but having to move around and carry heavy things around would make it inevitable.

By the time she stepped out from the room, she almost stumbled when she saw Lelouch walk past. For a while, Lelouch has stopped stiff, until he had finally relaxed and looked at her. She knew what he was gonna say.

"Oi, I'm working hard." She interrupted him anyways.

She bent down and tied up her shoe laces, casually ignoring him. After doing so, she stood up and brushed past him, completely disregarding the man standing before her. Lelouch's glare was full of guilt.

"Bye, Mr. Lelouch."

Lelouch kept his place. He didn't have the chance to even talk to her. Much less apologize. The sound of footsteps reached him. Gino patted him.

"Oi, Lelouch, watcha doin'? Have ya found what you're lookin' for?"

He smirked at the question. He held what he was looking for in his hands.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Kallen laid down a juice in front of the green-head. The table rattled as the juice splashed on the sides of the glass, spilling down the wooden table.

CC rolled her eyes. "Geez, Kallen, I am fine. You don't have to be so considerate." She mumbled as she clutched the glass and sipped the juice carefully. "You're acting like my dead mother."

The other one only scowled. "Well I can't let you push yourself around! How can you be so stubborn when I'm just being concerned?" After saying it, she sat down and drank her own juice.

"That's because I need to pay Lelouch as soon as I can." CC sipped once again. "I won't let that arrogant dude beat the hell out of me."

"Well, he's just being kind enough, if that makes me right."

"Really? That should have convinced me if he's not trying to talk like some crappy brat boastin' for his money."

Kallen set down her glass, eyes widening in mild surprise. "Oi, CC, for real?"

CC only rolled her eyes. "U-huh." She took one spoon of parfait in her mouth; right after a waitress had served it to them. "But of course, it's still hard to be indebted with somebody."

Then they brushed off the topic after Kallen had remembered something which had started another chit-chat. They talked about their old friends. Talked about the old folks they had since childhood that they've met once again. But for CC, she only talked about the people – friends she had before 'everything'. And Kallen being Kallen, she persuaded CC towards the beach and let her play the 'tourist girl' attitude for a while.

"KALLEN! That hurt, you-!" the green-head cursed as she tumbled along the shore after having herself pushed and splashed by her best friend, who is of course, in the water. Damn it, she thought, as she happened to bump upon someone, considering the fact that there were many people in the area, she felt the sand below her feet slide down as her body crashed down with the person.

She let out a whimper. Her hands snaked around, trying to find a place to push herself up. And when she did that, she only found out it was a man after all. People gasped around them, she realized. She could feel the familiar sense of paranoia, though knowing it was embarrassment. The man let out a pained groan.

Surprised, she got off the man, her hands reaching out then backing down, hesitating and not knowing what to do. She could only stare at the man she bumped onto.

The man reached out to ruffle his hair, shaking off the grains of sand that might have stuck on it. He has got an amazingly lean body, abs apparently showing off. He had long limbs – he had long, sturdy legs. But the most fascinating thing about him was his hair.

His hair was the color of ashes; grey and pale. And yet if you view it from the other side, it turned bluish white, and then completely white whenever he shifts under the radiance of the sun. It reminded her if something or someone she couldn't recall. But one thing for sure, his hair was uniquely stunning.

"O-Ouch…" the man mumbled.

CC sat upright and decided to talk to him. "Oh! Sorry. Are…Are you okay?"

She stood up and reached out her hand for him after hearing him say 'yeah'. He saw her hand and grabbed it without hesitation. It took CC quite an effort in pulling him up.

"Thanks." He said after they were already up. He shook off the sands clinging on his surfing shorts and on his elbows.

"I'm so sorry for bumping right on you sir, I wasn't looking." CC apologized and gave a slight bow.

"Nah, it's okay." He shrugged her off as he patted his lower back for the last time. He started to face her. "And by the way stop calling me - "

For a moment, CC thought her heart skipped a beat. And so is her breathing. And her body wouldn't move, as if stuck by intense surprise. She stared at the man before her. Both of them stood apart each other, as if the ones you could see at romantic, television shows were the couples would just stare at each other in surprise. She felt emotions rush inside her like blood. The pair of silver eyes had her pinned right then and there.

"Eli…"

The sound of his voice was almost unbelievable. So this is what he became after 12 years without seeing him huh?

"Sh-Shi-kun."

She said, almost like whisper fleeing with the wind to escape. Then she was lost for words.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted that she flinched.

But the thing that shocked the most is when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace. God, he smelt nice. The people's gasps turned into squeals and CC felt herself heating up.

"Shi-kun what are you - ?!" CC managed to choke out. He broke the hug, and yet his eyes bore an impeccable shine that you would forget how to breathe for a second.

"Eli! C'mon! We ain't wasting time around here!" he told her.

He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her and she couldn't help but follow him with her face flushing dark red.

Kallen stood there, dumbstruck.

"Was-was that just Hamada Shiro?!"

(*v*) ~ (*v*) ~ (*v*)

The same flash of light and clicking sound was almost too tiring for Atsushi Kuroizawa, the vocalist and the rhythm of the SPYAID band. In Japan, whenever he goes out without any disguise, he would never go a day without that annoying sound of light, add the overly-obsessed fans doing whatever they can to come in contact with him, picture, kissing, hugging, autograph, giving him some things to help him remember the person. He appreciated it of course, but the fact that it's the same thing all over and seems like he can never get away with it was getting to his nerves.

Good thing, today, was a free day.

"Atsushi-san, do you mind surfing with us?"

Kuroizawa looked up and saw the black-haired vocalist of Black Knights band leaning forward, holding a surfboard with his arm. When he saw him for the first time in personal, his face was soft, yet it possessed such confidence and power as if it could topple over countries within his reach. And he has the face of a classical beauty, the ones you could say as the handsome prince in a monarch family. But the thing that made the most impression about him was his eyes. They were the unusual color of lilacs. He was an Asian, and he knew the fact that the other races could possess such unusual eye colors. He tried to recall his name. Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge was his name, he remembered.

Kuroizawa began to stand up.

"_Iie, daijoubu._" He answered. "I rarely get free hours." He saw his mates skidding along the huge ocean waves, disappearing then showing up later on underneath the waters. He could hear their faint laughter in the distance, fading away with the sound of ocean waves sloshing around.

Before he knew it, Daizo Hidemori, their bassist was walking straight towards the two of them, carrying a green surfboard between his arms. He waved at them with a grin on his face.

"Daizo-san, did you enjoy the sea?" Lelouch asked when Hidemori reached the shade and laid his surfboard down the sand.

"Yes. Except the sun was starting to bake me up," Hidemori said. His hair was dripping wet. It was dark crimson, with some strands touched with black. His hair was slightly longer than the normal haircut of men that it ended lower than his ears. His eyes were black, deep and mysterious.

Kuroizawa raised his eyebrows after picking up his surfboard, clamping it between his arm and body.

"I haven't seen Shiro. Where'd he go?" Kuroizawa asked. Hidemori shrugged. "He's probably roaming the beach."

Kuroizawa sighed. "He doesn't know it here."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "He's not a kid, Kuro."

"Oi, he's still known."

"I'd go look for him then. _Matte ne_," he told Kuroizawa. He turned to leave.

"I'd come with you." Lelouch stopped him.

"_Aa_. _Ikuzo_."

…

The laughs reverberated across the ocean, dancing along the squawks of the birds, with the soft roar of the waves, with the sun illuminating them, leaving two shadows on the wooden dock.

"I bet you weren't able to look up then," the green-haired beauty told the man beside her. Then she chuckled once again.

"Of course! I screwed up badly! Our fans were singing along and I screwed up the lyrics. Guess what? I kept my head down."

Her sweet laugh only grew louder.

Shiro could only stare at her. She was so beautiful, and was more even beautiful right now. Her presence alone could bring back their childhood memories. The memories were so vivid he could see it before his eyes. Their light chuckles, the rustling of the leaves, the feel of the wind, her stories, oh her stories were the best. He would eventually get silent then listen to her stories until he falls asleep under the tree. Sooner or later when he woke up, he would find himself lying down the grass, his head on her lap. He would look up, then find her asleep too.

God, he never thought memories would be so awfully nostalgic. Her face the most was the one he loved the most. When he would look up, her eyes were closed, her face flushing pink, with her breathing steady. The smell of jasmine lingered in the air for a while.

But there was one thing that kept him bothered. Though you could say her eyes were still lively, they weren't as vibrant and full as they did before. There was a dull glimmer behind.

"Eli…"

She stopped chuckling. She was looking at him, her eyes curious. "Hmm?"

He looked up and closed his eyes. "Could you tell me a story? I want the story of this green-haired maiden after her stupid friend had left her behind? I wanna know what happened after all the things her friend had left behind."

He felt her smile. A dull, faint smile. Almost too sorrowful.

"There was this green-haired maiden a long time ago," she started, her voice calm and gentle.

"She had a friend, with a hair of unusual color, and parents to take care of her. Then one day, her friend had left her behind, promising to come back one day, no matter how long. That made the maiden very sad, but she kept her smile because she knew he would come back, and that she knew she still had her parents.

"But then, after a few weeks, a monster had killed her parents, leaving the girl all alone. Good thing, a kind woman, or so she thought, had kept the girl in her stead. There, the girl grew up to be a fine raised lady. The lady had been granted a power, in which she can make fine music with her hands, earning people to love her. Men, women, the young and old, had taken a liking to her; praising her, giving her gifts, escorting her, anything that would make her happy."

He didn't interrupt. He just stayed still, calmly taking in her words. The comforting ambiance yet the deep emotions he felt in her voice meshed up just way too right. She said the maiden had been playing in front of people, making wealth after another. Then she had found her friends, friends with the same gift as hers. They had started to play, making up their band and so on. Until there was the time she found out about the unfortunate fate that had met her friends.

Hearing about it, he felt so terribly bad. He felt responsible for her past. If he had not left her, those things shouldn't have happened. There should have been someone who stayed beside her after what happened to her parents. She had endangered her life. Almost close to death.

"But it was not the end for her. The lady who helped her had stayed behind and became her friend. The lady gave her a job where she would work as an aide for an infamous woman. And she stayed just like that."

The silence offered them both comfort, to think about things, to let bitter things slide away.

"Eli…I'm so sorry. I couldn't stay beside you like I did. How I wished-"

He lost his words when he was pulled in to an embrace. His heart beat so fast. He just couldn't believe things. Her warmth was surprising. It was as if everything was yesterday. Her smell hadn't changed a bit. There was a significant emotion rising up.

"Eli…"

Her embrace had gone tighter. He felt warm liquid drop on his shirt. Then he heard a sobbing. She was crying.

"Shi-kun…Thank you…Thank you for coming back. I can't believe you're here. The things you left behind are nothing now that you're here. Thank you so much…!"

His face turned into a warm smile. He reached out to remove her arms around him, surprising her.

"Shi-kun. A-Are you mad…?" She asked. Her voice almost a whisper.

He hugged her out of the sudden, earning a gasp.

He chuckled. "What? It's unfair for me for you to be just the one to hug me back. Nah, can't let that."

She smacked his back gently.

"You never changed."

…

They came asking around. Hidemori and Lelouch searched around the beach if they had seen Shiro. He was hard to find, and the bassist knew it. Shiro had been a pretty naughty and playful person. As usual, they would soon find out he'd be missing. They'd search for him if there was something important to do. But in this country, they need to find him and tell him to behave…like a man.

And there was one more thing they hated the most; when it came to searching for him, it wouldn't be a walk in the park. In this beach, they had looked for him for an hour, and still, no luck. Not when a lady, red-haired as him, had pointed out a direction.

Him and the Black Knights vocalist went to the direction they were told. Bingo. Or maybe not.

In the dock, almost facing an early sunset; came Shiro with a…woman. There was something wrong, Hidemori thought. Although he was attracts women a lot, he was never the type of person to hit them on, much less doing a date. Shiro seemed to be enjoying; he was laughing, complimenting jokes, then much more of his playful side he never really shows to the public.

Hidemori looked at Lelouch. He seemed surprised. He noticed that by the time they found Shiro, he had stopped. He wasn't the person to care a lot about such things.

_"__Ima nani shiteruno? Shiro?_ _" _He called out.

Shiro and the woman beside him turned around, eyes wide and curious.

"Ah! Hide-kun. Lelouch-san. _Konnichiwa._" Shiro greeted.

The girl beside him bowed her head slightly and greeted.

Curious, he asked. "_Ano onna no ko dare?"_

Shiro looked at her, as if he saw her in years and is trying to recognize her. Suddenly, his grin grew wider.

"Ah! Hide-kun, Lelouch-san," he said. He scratched his head.

"I introduce to you, Eli. She's my wife."

**a/n: And that puts everything for this chap. I finished it, at last. I've finished it early enough compared to the other ones, huh?**

**By the way, I'm sure you're curious about the new characters! Haha. From the band they came from, it's actually SPYAIR. Except I couldn't put the actual band name there and make characters out of it 'cuz it's a different thing. **

**SPYAIR is a Japanese band. The band had sung for the anime Gintama. If you know it. The Gintama anime is a comedy, action, old Japanese culture mixed with modern culture….and amanto. Try to give it a shot. It could give you tummy aches though. You'd keep on laughing.**

**For the names, the first time the names had been mentioned, it was last name to first name. haha. **

**Shiro, means white.**

**Kuro, means black.**

**Hide, means excellence.**

**The drummer had not been mentioned! Aww, don't worry, you're gonna meet him in th next chap. This chap is more focused on introducing the SPYAID band to ya guys. xD **

**Thanks for reading! I love the reviews also! :)))**

Bye~


	15. Vivid Rainbow

**Chapter 15: Vivid Rainbow**

"I introduce to you, Eli. She's my wife."

Shiro almost burst into a laugh when Hidemori shot him a would-you-stop-that look. He had his thin eyebrows raised and is not buying what he said. Meanwhile, Lelouch had his face turn into a stone.

Hidemori shot him a disgusted look. _"Urusai, kono yaro. _I'm not stupid to follow your trap. I'm asking who that woman _is_."

"I told you, she's my-"

"We got married. Before," CC said beside him. All three of them looked at her, bewildered.

Hidemori opened and then closed his mouth. Lelouch wasn't able to speak.

By the time he saw the two of them, he felt a bit jealous. He managed to compose himself. But the fact that CC had admitted Shiro and her were married was a big surprise. He never thought that such a past would exist in her life. She was hiding something from him. And the thought pained him.

"I don't see any ring," Hidemori demanded.

Shiro smiled shyly. "A-Ah…Well, it was the wedding in where you would have water to seal your pact instead of a ring. The water is blessed."

Hidemori looked unconvinced. He looked at CC, as if he would find the right answer from her.

"Is that true, ma'am?"

She nodded. "Yes…" she let out a breath. "He _was_ my husband and I _was_ his wife."

The silver-eyed man grinned.

"It was all in the past." His grin widened. "Don't worry. We broke the pact."

…

It was already a day after they came here. Sorano Donten had very much had his skin tanned. He was almost out all day, except when there was something important to tend to. He sipped his champagne as he watched the people on the beach from above his room.

Their band had played around the world, including Malaysia, United States, Brazil, Philippines, and some more countries. Although they had played around the world, it was still a shock to be invited by the Black Knights. To them, as a band that started small and still inexperienced, the memories of the past still kept coming back to them as reminder of who they were and are through all the fame they kept on receiving.

He set down his champagne and wondered where his band mates were. He hasn't quite seen them after three hours. They had gone missing while he was still on the beach and surfing.

Bored, he went towards the studio, with complete set of speakers, microphones, instruments and recording system. It was a bit smaller than their band's own studio, but it was still wide enough than the standard size.

He was surprised to see Shiro in the studio playing the guitar with a girl.

He stopped in his tracks. Then he smirked.

"You're girlfriend?"

…

"It's all in the past. Don't worry. We broke the pact." Shiro told them. Grinning, he raised his brows.

"…well, that explains it," he said.

Both relieved and surprised, Lelouch fought the urge to ask why, or when had they married. He felt stupid. Having to barge in to CC's life, then kissing her, then making her angry, then standing before her with her ex-husband like an ignored beggar in the streets. He hasn't felt so embarrassed and ashamed in his life, considering the fact that he hasn't actually fallen in love with somebody. Love? No. He didn't love her. Not yet, he thought so. But almost too close to make him feel like this.

He stumbled backward, surprised at why. Then he realized Shiro had just gone past him with CC on his hand. He thought, or maybe hasn't, but he heard a sorry from him.

Hidemori shouted.

"Baka yaro! Don't bring her somewhere stupid!"

…

Gasping, she asked.

"Why'd we run away?"

He didn't look tired at all, just the sweat trickling down his forehead that glistens under the sun. He looked so handsome and matured already. Back in the old days, they were just the same height and he was both pretty stubborn and childish. And now, he was a lot taller than her. Maybe he was around or close to being six foot tall and she was just 5'5.

Wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of hand, he answered her. "Well I just felt like it. That's all."

Offering his hand, she grabbed it and was able to stand up. "You surprised me over there."

As if not hearing what she just said, he grabbed her hand then ran once again.

With the people staring at them, she blushed. But Shiro was laughing.

"This is like we're kids once again!"

And his voice brought her back to what seemed like yesterday.

…

The door clicked open, revealing wooden, sound-proof walls. There were instruments inside. Overwhelmed, she stared inside. This studio was a lot larger than the other she had entered. The other was just a music room; no grand sound systems, no recording system, but it was still complete with instruments but it has still taken her surprised. But this was just a lot more…overwhelming.

They stepped inside, for what seemed like entering the grandest palace in the whole world for her. The smell of fresh pines and the aura of music inside made her excited. There was the keyboard, a grand piano, both marked Yamaha. She breathed in the air, then let it go once again.

Chuckling, after Shiro had turned on the amplifiers and had finished with plugging the cords, he sat on a chair and reached for the guitar. CC stood there for a while as she listened to him. The sound of the notes coming from one string to another as he plucked them was reminding her of Madilyn. Though she was more into playing the guitar by strumming and not the finger-style, she couldn't stop the wave of memories.

"Elizabeth."

The sound of her last name coming from him made her gasp. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard her gasp. The sound of the guitar stopped.

"Did I surprise you?" he asked, concerned.

CC shook her head. "No! You didn't. It's just that the memories keep coming back. No one has ever called me Elizabeth other than you and my parents." She smiled, and walked towards the keyboard.

"It's just that…everything was still surprising me. Shiro," she called him by his first name.

He smiled back, not playful, not serious too, but something like the smile between two friends that both of them could only understand.

Once again, he played. And the song surprised her the most. He didn't strum. But he kept on doing the finger-style of playing so that each notes were clear. It was the song both of them sang together when going back home from their school.

_As the sun fades and we will part, I know we would meet in each other's heart_

_Bright and sunny a new day begins; and I can't wait for it to bring you in_

It was just cute and simple. Then she turned in then pressed the keys. Together, they played along each other. Then they were singing. The ambiance of the room was like the stone pavements with the sound of the bells ringing on their school with the song. The notes were jumpy and high, but it was comforting and warm.

_"__Shi-kun! You're not singing!" _

_"__Teacher's not going to see me."_

_"__But everybody should sing!"_

_"__Okay. Fine."_

_And they sang until the gate opens up for them, the school bus roaring to bring them back to their homes._

As the song stopped, both of them went silent. She stared into his deep, shiny, silver eyes as he stared back into hers. Then, they burst into light laughs.

"That was fun! Eli! That was fun!"

"Yeah. I never expected you to still remember that." A small smile graced her lips before the both of them played not until CC stopped playing and asked.

"Shi-kun…I never knew you would join a band. What's your band name?"

Shiro stopped as well. "You never knew?"

The green-head blushed. "Sorry I…was that SPYAID?"

"Don't bother." He encouraged her with a smile. "It's SPYAID. Yeah. I know we both loved music ever since kids, then I met my current band mates back in high school in Japan."

"What's your instrument?"

"I'm the lead guitarist. Kuro is both the vocalist and the rhythm. Donten is the drummer and Hide is the bassist."

She snorted. "Like I know them."

"Yeah right."

Once again, both of them were laughing when the door opened unnoticed and a black-haired man went inside. His question broke their voices inside.

"You're girlfriend?"

Both of them stopped as they turned to face who the intruder was. CC looked at Shiro as if to ask if he knew who the person is. Sure enough, a smile spread across his face.

"Ah. Don-chan! How nice! Ah. Eli, she's not my girlfriend. We were childhood friends."

A scowl stained Donten's face. "Oi, I told you not to call me that. It's embarrassing you White-head."

This was when it was Shiro's turn to frown. "White-head is more embarrassing when said in English. It's like the disgusting things on your nose called whitehead."

The drummer laughed heartily. "Hah! That's my point." He turned to CC, bowing then offering his hand towards her as soon as he was close enough.

"I'm Sorano Donten. Nice to meet you," he greeted.

He was tall, a bit taller than Shiro, and he had brown-olive like eyes. His hair was messy like Shiro, but his was curly.

CC shook it acceptingly. "I'm CC, _yoroshiku ne_, Sorano-san."

The silver-eyed man snickered. "Heh. So much for a simple meeting."

…

There was the loud sound of music throughout the island. Outside, the spotlights danced along its different colors illuminating the area. Lelouch's band was the one playing for the opening.

"Everyone! Today, we have guests all the way from Japan! I know that it's been quite a long way for them to come here. But we are honored to have the amazing, and talented SPYAID band!"

Right after the word SPYAID was spoken, before the entry of the band, there were the cheers of the people in the beach. According to the surveys, SPYAID had become the second most popular Japanese band in the whole world. Currently, the band is head-to-head on grabbing the most popular Japanese band with another world-recognized band, OOR.

The members of the band had a smile on their faces that depicts genuine gratefulness. As they started to wave back at the crowd, the rest of the Black Knights backed away to give them the stage. Once Kuroizawa, who holds a shiny red electric guitar had held the microphone in his hands, the people had stopped cheering.

"Etto…it's quite hot in here, isn't it?" he said a bit bashfully. The crowd laughed.

"Everyone, first, I wanna thank the rest of the Black Knights organization who had personally invited us to come at this Die in a Toaster summer fest. We never expected it. And to you guys who is at this beach right now! Thank you for your wholehearted support! If not for you, we wouldn't have made it this far in the first place! THANK YOU! And now to show our gratitude as well, we would play our first song."

He cleared his throat. "Some Like It Hot."

Shiro began playing the guitar with his fingers with the bass following its tune. The drums began beating.

_Dokka ue no sora de sappari kiite naindarou?  
__  
__You purposely overlook the sign that came to you._

_Hora itsudatte onaji de wakariatteru ...tonda kanchigai da yo_

_You don't even notice me standing right here, do you?_

_Hey! Hey! Kotaete dareka imasenka?_

_Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai ya_

_Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga boku wo tsukuru kara_

_Naitatte, waratte nikundatte aishite ikite yukou_

_Hey! Hey! Some Like It Hot!_

People were jumping and sang the lyrics they knew. Out from the crowd, behind at the very far back, a lone green-haired girl stood and watched the performance. Shiro was already doing the guitar riffs. He had invited her to come.

She smiled. SPYAID was truly a talented band and she felt nice for Shiro for him to create such a band that would become so successfully capable.

Kallen was beside her, grinning widely. "CC, that Shiro dude is pretty amazing! He's cute too you know! And he's cool!" Her words were meshed up at the loud sound of music but the green-haired girl heard it nice and clear.

CC only smiled.

…

It was already eleven pm after the mini concert was finished and as a celebration, both of the bands made a party for SPYAID. Gino, Rivals and Donten were having their drinks and laughter. Rollo, Suzaku and Hidemori were talking and Lelouch, Kuroizawa and Shiro are having their small chat. At first, they had began talking as a whole group but then after quite an hour had passed, they began talking as small groups in a long table.

Kuroizawa set the martini down.

"Lelouch-san, how many years have you Black Knights been playing?" he asked.

He raised his eyebrows his eyebrows at the question. "Well, considering that I'm 27 right now, it's already been 11 years. We've been through a lot. What about you, Atsushi-san?"

Before the SPYAID vocalist could answer, his phone began to ring. He groaned,; embarrassed at how irresponsible it was for him to leave his phone like that on such an occasion. He muttered a 'shitsureishimasu' after bowing then left.

Shiro sipped the white wine on his glass. "Well, me and Don-chan were the first to create this band and on the same year, we found the rest. Maybe around 10 years…? I actually forgot the year we started."

Kuroizawa's voice could be heard in a soft, muffled sound from outside where the beach could be seen in front of the porch. They were inside the villa of course; the wind was pretty cold this time.

Lelouch laughed softly.

"I see. We more or less begun at the same year, isn't it?"

Shiro sipped the champagne. "Yeah. I learned playing when I was a kid. About six maybe. Eli and I have pretty much started and developed our skills at the same age."

This was when Lelouch found the opportunity to ask him about CC. Mustering up his courage, he asked.

"Eli? What is she to you?"

Shiro looked a bit surprised, but he set it aside. "Well, I told you earlier she was my wife. But she's more like my friend. We've been together until I…" he paused for a while but then continued. "…until I left for Japan. My parents went there for business so I had to leave her."

Lelouch frowned. "You left? When?"

Shiro seemed to hesitate already. "Nine."

"So you got married at a young age?"

This time, the silver-eyed man smirked. "Yeah. Our parents were very close I even call her parents mom and dad sometimes. Since I and Eli loved music, my parents thought we should get married because our business was all about manufacturing instruments and a music school. Since her parents were planning to sponsor it, both of them agreed. When we got married, and I left, I burned the papers years after realizing things. But my parents didn't get mad at me back then, because…her parents had died. They never told me. I found out that when they went back months after we went to Japan, which they said a business meeting, they were attending her parents' funeral. How I wished I went with them…" his voice trailed off.

Shiro shook his head and forced a smile. Lelouch was silent. The raven-haired vocalist felt guilty. Maybe because of getting jealous over a thing he never knew of. But still…he couldn't muster the courage of telling the man CC had married that he knew her. That he was also her friend. He found out that he might break their pact and Shiro would get mad at him and at her.

He didn't want to.

"…just forget it. It's just a part of our past." Shiro said.

Just then, Kuroizawa stepped inside and sat back to his seat. "I'm sorry for the interruption. So how's it going?" he asked.

Shiro grinned.

"We were talking about chocolates with wine."

**a/n: It's been a while since I've last updated. Sorry! I've been so busy with school. But we're finished with the exams! I can finally finish earlier if time would permit. xD **

**Aww. Lelouch and CC fans! How's Shiro doing for you? I actually love him a lot. If this weren't a LelouchxCC fanfic, there's a possibility I might have paired them. Hahaha. But I still love LelouchxCC of course. It's just that Shiro is so adorable!**

**By the way, to our great Don-chan! Finally, he's back! XD**

**Donten means cloudy weather.**

**Thank you for reading! I love the continued support!**

**Bye~ **


	16. Of Guitars and Distractions

**Chapter 16: Of Guitars and Distractions**

She considered paying Lelouch the hospital bills. She received her payment for the week which serves as her additional payment for working in summer. _It's not like I have any other choice, did I?_ She told herself.

But there was an odd feeling – which she hated that lingered behind her decision. She was, of course, nervous. It was intimidating so she told herself it was just normal for someone to be giving a person the payment of what he has done. Yes, yes, it is just _normal_ or so what she thought.

She opened her door and proceeded towards his hotel. As she strode towards the other hotel, she pondered about things for a while. How would she face Lelouch? How would she start off by telling him that she will pay him? And it struck her for a while. How would she approach him now that he heard that she had married another man before? Oh God…Shiro is there. He might think of them differently.

The she realized she shouldn't be thinking about such things.

She blushed outside the beach as the wind and sun carried on. There were the distant shouts and laughs of people muffled by the scorching breeze. Embarrassed at her reaction, she clutched down her hat lower enough to hide her eyes halfway. Not seeing clearly what or who it is that is in front of her, she happened to bump onto someone.

The force almost took her down towards the ground, not when she felt herself hanging above the ground instead of crashing down towards it. Surprised, she curiously turned her head around only to find out that the man had managed to grab her arm just before she crashes. But what surprised her most is that, the man was _Lelouch Lamperouge._

_Speak of the devil._

He stared at her in surprised with his violet eyes bearing the same warmth and protection he gave her. For a while, everything around them seemed to have stopped.

The recognition and the memories started to shatter in. It was as if the sudden explosion was a new surge of emotions trying to pull them to each other in a blind haste. In each other's eyes, they saw the same longing by the time they gazed up; unaware of how vulnerable they seem to each other when one of them tries her best to mask it in indifference as the other fought his guilt that consumes him slowly but surely for the things he did.

The green-haired girl finally regained her senses and managed to snatch her arm away from him. It was harsh and rude, but she couldn't care less. It was that her face was blushing too furiously. It wasn't the same for Lelouch for he seemed surprised in a different way. He was composed, not blushing and nervous. He merely raised an eyebrow with the shine of surprise in his eyes. His lips were slightly parted and CC couldn't help but remember the time when they were in the hospital.

"Le – Mr Lelouch…! I'm sorry…" she apologized. She bowed a little, like what Japanese people do when they offer an apology.

This time, people had begun to notice them. Gasps and the clicks of their cameras echoed. Lelouch looked around calculatingly.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention. So please stand up now, CC," he said calmly, despite the fact that he wanted to just embrace her and missed her quite a lot. Her green-hair reminded him the time when his fingers slid through her silky strands over and over like a routine. Her flesh in his hands was so soft that he couldn't let them go. His heart beat so fast through his chest when their eyes met and he worried if it was evident through his shirt. Even with these reactions, he had been able to relax himself through his years of experience.

CC realized this and stood up hastily. He couldn't help himself but chuckle ever so slightly at the look of her flushing face.

"Oh. I…" she bit her lip. She smoothed out her shirt and stood up. She wasn't supposed to be acting like this. Her purpose was to find him and hand the money to him calmly but the opportunity was all but sudden.

"I will…I will give you the payment, Mr. Lelouch. I was able to get my salary for this tour so I thought this will be for my hospital bills."

His gaze softened; almost too sorry that CC almost regretted saying her last words. His raven locks ruffled as the wind brushed past them, through their cheeks and their faces, leaving a stinging feeling on their skin.

"You know I paid it so that you wouldn't have anything to pay for the meantime," he said instead.

"Mr. Lelouch, it was too much." Her voice this time was not anything harsh, but it came out soft but not meek.

"CC. All I want to do is help." His answer was short but it was hopeful and pleading.

Her eyes widened but she masked it right again in split-second. Her face was an emotion of cold demeanor.

"I appreciate your concern, Mr. Lelouch. But I think this matter is mine to fix. Your kindness is very much valued for me that I dare not abuse it," she said. She never wanted to be this cold towards him, but he was far too kind and far too good that she was afraid it might cost him something. And she was afraid he might stay away from her. No… It scares her.

She reached for her bag, and pulled out the money. Lelouch stared at the bills unblinkingly. It seemed as though he was in deep thought.

To CC's shock, he silently accepted the offer. He was looking down and it was quite a scene for the green-haired assistant for he both looked serene and mysterious. She was expecting herself to be feeling satisfied however, there was quite a voice deep inside her telling that it's not supposed to be like this.

Fighting the voice inside her head or heart, she never knew, she turned to her heel after handing the money.

"Thank you…" she said as the wind flew by.

She proceeded on going back to the hotel. But just after a few steps, she muttered a quite "Lelouch," inaudibly. She didn't care if he heard it or not. It's just that…his name in her mouth felt good and she missed how it could easily escape her lips before without any formalities.

For what seemed like forever of standing behind her and watching her go away, he mustered his energy to shout.

"WAIT!"

He sounded so desperately hopeless that he was embarrassed at the fact that people have heard it.

She didn't turn around.

But out of desperation or longing, his feet seemed to fly at the speed of his run. He didn't know what caused this reaction to be made all too sudden. Now people seemed to stop what they were doing and preferred to watch the scene.

"CC!"

He didn't care how he sounded. It's just that he wanted her hear him. He realized he should apologize for what he told her back then. It was rude and arrogant. It was selfish and boastful. If only he hadn't paid the bills and never said anything like that, it would never have happened. Wrong. Everything should have been okay if he had paid the bills and haven't pushed the fact that he can pay everything so it's fine too much, she would have been feeling okay. Of course, she would insist on paying the bill herself and not him, but it wouldn't be as terrible as this.

It was his fault.

"Oi! Lelouch!"

A voice called out for him making him stop. He cursed himself for not ignoring it but stopped instead and just continued to run after her. But out of reflex or just the quick reaction to his decision, he began to run again to say his apology. He was never the man of affection, but he was a gentleman. Though of course, he was numb to the emotions of the people around him but he wouldn't let a girl cry. Let alone CC.

He gasped at the sudden force that grabbed his arm as his body swiveled backwards, catching him off guard.

He almost lost his footing if not for the hand holding him tightly. He looked up as he steadied himself and found a pair of wide-eyed green eyes gazing at him. Then they looked annoyed. Suzaku.

"Lelouch! What are you doing? We've been waiting for you at the studio to show up!" he told him as his voice raged in suppressed impatience. He let go of him, leaving a numb sensation all throughout his arm.

The raven-haired adult collected himself and remembered what his sole purpose was for getting out of their hotel. But he looked ahead him and saw that the green-haired beauty was already gone. He felt guilty but he reminded himself that there's still tomorrow.

"I was supposed find Ohgi. I let him do the maintenance of my guitar that I am supposed to use for tonight and for our rehearsal."

It was the truth. Finding Ohgi for he wasn't on his room was the reason why he was outside. But then he happened to stumbled towards her, causing every bit of his thought get lost and instead get occupied by flowing green tresses, mysterious and conniving golden abyss and a body of seductive curves that could never be denied. Her lips were –

He shook his head at the thought. Now's not the time for those petty thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He told his friend lightly. Hearing this, his best friend's expression softened. Lelouch forced a smile as he began to walk.

"I suppose we should just go now. I have my other spare guitar anyways."

…

"So here's our ever famous vocalist! Have you been stuck outside with your over obsessive fangirls again, huh? Lover boy?" Gino's stupid remark made Lelouch scowl as he just reached out for the pick-up and slid it down the hole in the middle of his new guitar.

The Japanese man chuckled.

"No. He was just obsessed with his guitar that he fails to see that he has another one," he told the bassist.

This time, Rollo didn't manage to let out a small laugh from his mouth. Lelouch fought the urge to glare curiously at how his silent cousin looked like when he laughed. The curious glare he thought would be might be a deadly glare so he just continued on tending his guitar.

A senseless sentence came out from their blue-haired perverted friend out from the corner.

"Oh, Lulu, I never would have thought that such a guitar would rival your love for me~!"

His mimicking disgusted Lelouch. He glared daggers at him just to see him that he is dramatically clutching his hand onto his chest with his expression pained. But it wasn't the same for the rest of his band mates. The last sentence that Rivalz had let out had caused a roar of laughter in the room.

He ignored them as he decided to play with the strings. He wasn't supposed to be the vocalist. He was supposed to be a guitarist. It was all because of a game they made when they were younger and was still starting to play. Lelouch lost at the game in which one will be the vocalist if he would be the one to guess the least of the pictures correctly.

What could they expect? His friends had plotted the game against him where the people there to guess aren't of his genre. They were models, and he guessed they are the ones in men's magazines, and some of them were even…the most _voluptuous_ women in the world. They told him the answer in the end of course.

He never guessed anything. Not even one.

Suzaku had been informed about the game and knew all of it. He said he was curious about the outcome so he agreed. As usual, it was Gino and Rivalz to spearhead the dirty game.

"Lelouch, I understand you actually," Suzaku commented beside him after recovering from his small chuckle while the others, well, still hasn't overcome their laughter. Save for Rollo.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "Hmm?"

The guitarist smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't want to play another guitar as much as possible too you know. I love mine. I mean, this is the very first guitar my father bought me before…" he trailed off. But Lelouch kept staring at him to indicate that he should continue.

"…before he passed away and I just grew to love this. This is also a model of the original series in the 1960s and the fretboard was made of Brazilian Rosewood. It's rare nowadays."

Lelouch looked at the guitar. It was splendid indeed. Its shiny red color accentuated the color of the fretboard which is the color of ebony; and the fact that the way how it glistens under the light added more to the looks of quality the electric guitar has. An original model of the Gibson 1960s.

Now he can see as to why Suzaku wasn't laughing as much as the others. Well they are best friends after all.

"Good morning, Ms. Fenette. What can I do for you?"

CC greeted as she carefully closed the door behind her, leaving the actress and her alone in the room.

The orange-head gave off a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her orange tresses fluttered gracefully through the wind sweeping inside the room which came from the open large window behind her.

"Well, CC, we have a concert tonight, and of course, you will be there. It's just that you have to stay in the dressing room all the time because I will be changing my outfit from time to time because of the theme of my album. Let it be known that it's also not my outfits alone, but for my back-ups also. You are also the one-in-charge of moving my outfits for not only tonight, but for the next nights. You will do that now. Your senior, Tamaki will be your partner for this task."

After silently listening to her orders as she finished, CC obediently bowed.

"Yes, understood ma'am," she politely obliged.

Her green hair swiftly and elegantly slid down her cheeks when she bent down and stood up. She was undeniably a beauty. Her mischievous eyes could catch a man gaping at her star struck. No wonder Lelouch had slowly been into this woman, Shirley thought. But Lelouch wasn't the type of man to be easily moved by facial features, nor was he the one to be easily moved by women, to be more general. Even her, herself, Shirley. Possessing beauty, talents, riches, good attitude, but everything between them was friendship. So why this woman?

She appeared out of nowhere. Then all too suddenly, she had gotten her beloved's attention. She never liked it. What is with her that she doesn't possess? She doesn't know. Maybe there's more to what is seen. She felt terribly jealous. She yearned for him. And that was what she exactly did before. She didn't know what came to her but because of so much yearning for him, Lelouch Lamperouge, she pulled him down. Never wanting to let go. He felt good above her; with his deep gaze boring deep into hers as if trying to get her drunk. And his lips! Oh, they were so close to her.

But then she came.

She could almost feel his lips, and he wasn't pulling off from her. He let his body get pulled down by her-

"Ms Fenette, I'm leaving now. Thank you."

CC broke her out of her trance. She was already by the door, turning the door knob and left.

**a/n: I don't really know if there's much to have been done on this chap to end it like this. But well, there goes chap 16! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to finish this right away, I mean, our exams have ended and all but there were still some things to take care of. Some requirements to be done. Haha.**

**Our classes are over. Summer break. Finally! :D**

**Confessions SP:  
-I read my first chapters. They were so horrible I almost couldn't bear reading them. And seriously? Who made that Kate and Kale Hotel idea? It sounds idiotic. Why separate them? It's not like the Black Knights and Shirley Fenette's group are enemies. Where the hell did I get those ideas?  
-Gonna, gotta, wanna, and those senseless slang words. Who in their right mind would use these words in a story?**

**I am changing my first chapters. I'm trying to improve them. It's a shame for me to write at such a petty style. I'm so sorry for not being at my best before. Please take time to read the second versions. Though I couldn't promise an entire development, at least some parts have been changed for the betterment of this story. For now, first chapter's done! **

**Please review. Thanks for reading. **

**Bye.**


	17. Cursing Invitations

**Chapter 17: Cursing Invitations**

There were surprisingly more wardrobes than CC had expected. It seemed that all the wardrobes in the room were all her clothes increased fourfold. There were those ornaments adorning the fabrics adding a dazzling feature to the one who wore it. Zippers and chains were unusually put on some parts to create a much fiercer approach on fashion.

Sighing, she heard wheels screeching on the corridor. Turning around, she saw a red-haired man, reminding her of Kallen, pushing two carts, though larger than the average ones, into the room. The other one was for her, she presumed. It was her senior, Tamaki Shinichiro. He was a rather hotheaded man to start with, but he somewhat acts like a simpleton, if CC could put in one word.

His sharp eyes glared at her, as if trying to send her to prison for what deed of hers he took notice. He always had that look. Realizing she was staring at him while she stood immobile, she opened her mouth to greet him.

"Good morning, sir Tamaki," she told him in her lightest voice, trying not to provoke the man.

"Get yer cart. It ain't gonna be easy if we carry those outfits by hand, missy," he said; his voice as hoarse as ever.

"Yes sir!"

She rushed to his side to get her own as ordered. She pushed the cart with its screeching sound intimidating her just beside where the clothes hung limply. Her senior did the same. Together, they carefully transferred the clothes on the cart. After emptying the first set, they proceeded on heading towards the dressing room on the backstage.

It was laborious. She wondered why they shouldn't have used a truck instead of carts.

CC was grateful for the last set. As exhausted as she was for going from place to place which are remarkably far from each other with loads of things to push, she managed to bring herself up and still go on, reminding herself that it will end soon.

Wiping a sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, she released an exhausted sigh. Once again, she bent down and hung the rest of the wardrobes repeating the same thing over and over. She couldn't fight the smile that had fought through her face just as she had hung the last.

"Sir Tamaki, I'm done," she called out.

The red-haired man glared at her. He had done little, so he had finished earlier. He was checking papers by the near table.

He raised one eyebrow.

"So?"

She looked down, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm…done. That means my task for today is finished, sir."

His brows furrowed.

"Get yer ass off here then, woman," he said brusquely as he waved his hands as if shooing her away while he returned on checking the papers. "Get the carts." He ordered without looking at her.

She pulled the two carts as he commanded. "Where am I to put it, sir?"

"By the storage room."

And so she went.

…

The storage room was by the Kate hotel, which had been decided among the Black Knights and Shirley Fenette's. Since the storage room of Kale Hotel had been fully occupied, and little had been occupied at the other, they decided to put things into one place. And it was the reason why she had stumbled upon Lelouch before…one thing she avoids.

**…**

"Hide. You sure Kuro and Don-chan won't get mad?" Shiro asked his friend, concerned. He slightly leaned forward, turning his head towards the bassist to see him in full view.

He raised his eyebrow. "No. Of course not. We're just going to play at the studio. There's no possibility that the staffs will get mad at us. We are using our instruments, after all. And you guys sure know that I am bored."

Satisfied with his answer, the silver-eyed man straightened himself up again as he shifted his hands that carries his guitar. Their shoes clicked through the corridors as men and women courteously greeted them as others who saw them immediately asked for picture and autographs.

They were still at the first floor when Shiro widened his eyes at the sight of CC coming out from the hotel's storage room. Hidemori stole a glance at the man beside him. He could see his tiny grin spreading across his face.

_When had I seen Shiro do such a genuine expression whenever seeing a woman?_

He wondered how the woman and Shiro had met. She has quite a class, if Hidemori could explain her. She saw them and so she gave an almost mirthless smile to how it seems to be like because of her seemingly tired eyes.

"Shi-ku – Shiro…!" her voice light and airy.

In seconds, they met with Shiro trying to invite her to the studio after giving the red-haired man a pleading glance. He gave off a simple nod, not wanting to destroy their moment and curious at knowing the woman more.

She was a bit hesitant at first, but because of the white-haired man's simple beseeches, she finally gave up. Finally, there were at the third floor, in where the studio they were meant to go to is located.

"Do you play, Ms. CC?" the bassist tried to ask.

Hearing this, she looked at him briefly as if trying to confirm his question, then answered. "Well, yes. I do."

He didn't change his expression or rather, it rarely does. He was mostly accused of being pissed off towards someone just because of how he looked like. His eyes were bored; as though lacking any emotions that could possess. His friends usually teased him because of this.

"I see," he simply answered, which only added to his indifference. He didn't really care though. He is who he _was._

"You're the bassist, if I remember correctly, sir?" she asked, as if not affected by his cold approach.

He only nodded. Curiosity hit him for her reaction. He stole a sideways glance at her only to find out that she merely shrugged it off. Then he saw that they were quite the same. He could see her nonchalance through her eyes. He felt the monotonous tone in her voice ever since she talked to him.

This made him smirk.

_You are so full of surprises, Shiro._

"Ah, we're here." The oblivious white-haired man said. Hidemori doubted that he either felt or even heard his short conversation with his girlfrie – friend.

They stopped in front of the familiar door that CC had gone to twice. First was when the practice with the Black Knights with her being the sub-keyboardist. And second was with Shiro. The studio never failed to amaze her though.

She was behind the two, not seeing through what is inside through the small rectangular glass on the sound-proof door.

"Oh, they're here!" Shiro said cheerily.

CC went cold. Who is 'they'? She found herself asking. Her mind rushed in alarm. The thing that made her nervous was the possibility that it was the Black Knights. Lelouch would see them. Would see her. Both bands would make a fuss about knowing her that would lead to her knowing each of them. Add the events that she and the Black Knights went through, especially the night when they played together and the bonfire event. She was hospitalized after that. Oh, the pain! Lelouch was the one who carried her that time. Now, that would be the critical part. Of course, who would avoid such a fun topic? Add the fact that Lelouch had visited her twice in the hospital and there is no doubt his friends knew about it. It would soon lead to teasing and awkward situations.

How much she avoided the situation. She reminded herself that she should not think much, but it seemed to be the closest to the possible.

She heard Hidemori make a simply 'Hmm' in response.

The white-haired man grinned wider. "Come on! It will be fun! We'll be watching the Black Knights practice!"

This was when all of CC's assumptions came to cruel reality. Next thing she knew, she tugged at the hem of Shiro's shirt rather impatiently and hardly, earning a curious look from both of the men in front of her.

"Uh-Uhm…" she stiffened at their reaction to her odd behavior. "I remember I still have errands to do," she lied.

Shiro's grin faded. His beautiful silver orbs immediately losing its mirthful shine. "But…I thought you were finished."

It broke her heart. She never wanted to see him at such an expression.

"I'm sorry I forgot," she muttered, looking down.

Hidemori gave Shiro a look. "Shiro, you can't force her to," he tried to convince soon after sensing his sudden lost of happiness.

The silver-eyed man didn't remove her eyes away from her which started to make her nervous.

He let out a breath. "And what would it be?" he demanded.

"It's…It's umm…" she stuttered. She couldn't think of anything. And this was when she really cursed herself for being stupid.

Soon after hearing this, Shiro lighted up with discovery. His eyes eyed her slyly.

"You're shy, Eli! I know that. I won't forget the time when you ran away from my cousin after seeing him in the house!"

_Stupid CC! How could you let yourself down?_

Meanwhile, the bassist watched his friend pinpoint her weakness. He was getting inconsiderate again – a side he never liked. His friend had the habit of exposing someone right away, not caring if the person is to be embarrassed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gave Shiro a mild punch on his shoulder which earned him a groan.

The silver-eyed man glared at him.

"What's that for?" he complained, chafes the sore spot on his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow. "I told you to be careful with your words."

"Well I was."

"You weren't."

"Why do you say so?"

This time, it was Hide who groaned. When had this stupid man ever learn from them? Frustrated, he rolled his eyes. "You're not supposed to expose people, Shiro."

But then, once again, he didn't listen to what he was telling him. The door swung bit as he was already inside with CC helplessly trying to break free from his grasp.

Her honey orbs met his almost pleadingly, as though trying to seek for help to get her break his grasp on her. Looking down and shaking his head, he knew it was already impossible. He ran his fingers from through his hair.

"That stupid kid."

…

The sound of immediate silence that met them was like a bucket of ice-cold water pouring over her in an instant.

By the time they had entered the room, the loud sound turned into complete silence. Everyone's eyes focused to no one but the two intruders inside the studio. CC gulped down something so dry that it stubbornly refused to go down her throat even though it's just the air left inside.

She felt as though she stepped on a place where every single thing would focus all attention on her.

She felt Shiro shifting quite…nervously. He was unaware of him holding her hand that she fought the urge of snatching it away from him to avoid the situation of the rest of the men noticing. Not knowing why even though she never wanted to, she took a quick glance around her, only to be met by amethysts.

For a split-second, their gazes met as she felt her heart seem to skip a beat. But just after this, he broke the gaze and looked away. There was a sinking sensation in her chest but she chose to ignore it.

But he was staring at their hands a whil-

"I'm sorry for these two for barging in. We shall go out now. We do not mean to disrupt your practice, sirs."

A familiar voice broke the silence inside the room which CC was very grateful for. The space behind them felt uncomfortable, just as she felt a large hand grabbing her arm and pulled her backwards then, she saw the door close before her.

"Daizo-san!"

She exclaimed after he let go of the two of them outside.

Deep black eyes wandered towards Shiro. He scowled.

"Shiro, you idiot! Care to explain your actions?"

The lead guitarist scratched his head nervously and let out a shy smile. "Well, I got too excited to introduce Eli so I forgot my _manners_…" his voice trailed off.

CC almost laughed at the situation. Shiro almost seemed like a headache for the bassist, who, is trying hard not to let loose of his friend.

The door opened, which stopped all actions of the three. Turning around, it revealed Suzaku standing by the door, holding the knob in his hands.

"We are so sorry for being rude a while ago. We didn't mean to act silently after your visit. We know that you-"

He was immediately cut-off by Hidemori, desperate at not letting the man getting the wrong idea which in result, not even hearing the rest of his sentence.

"N-No, you had the wrong thought, Kururugi-san. They just wanted to-"

"Visit!" Shiro continued, which earned him a deadly glare from Hidemori. CC felt stiff once again.

Suzaku appeared to contemplate not for what he said, but for the white-haired man's sudden outburst. Slowly nodding his head, he spoke.

"E-Exactly…" he cleared his throat. "Exactly. What I mean to."

He let out a breath as the two people behind Shiro exchanged looks and shook their heads. Suzaku smiled at the three of them, which Shiro gladly returned, while the two, well, fought the urge to frown in front of him.

He opened the door, inviting them, and thus revealing the rest of the band inside. Gino grinned anticipatively while he rested his right arm on top of his bass guitar. Rivals' eyes shined in wonder as he looked at them. The two cousins stood and sat inside in silence, though also welcomed the three with their kind smile.

"Please, we are pleasured to have you, SPYAID, as guests," he offered kindly.

CC decided to leave and not to proceed once again.

"Mr. Suzaku, I think I will not be able to come anymore, for I still have tasks to do left," she told him.

As if he had just noticed all the sudden, his eyes widened.

"CC! Hey! Why?"

She shook her head. "I just decided to take a break so I went with Shiro and-"

"Wait, you know him?" Suzaku asked.

Shiro interrupted instead. "You both know each other?"

She stood between them and started to feel the embarrassment slowly creeping into her. "Well, yes, Mr. Suzaku. And Shiro," she bit her lip. "…yes, but I mean no, we're not-"

Her childhood friend raised his delicate eyebrows inquisitively. "No?"

But before she could answer, Suzaku chuckled lightly.

"Well, well, seems like there's a surprise here. It's been so long since you have played with us. In fact, Rivals is very eager to play with you."

"But I-"

She saw the rest of the band looking at her somehow intensely, if she could explain in one word. It was as though they wouldn't accept her answer as no. And one of them exactly knows what the reason behind her actions. And it would seem as though she's completely running away from him, which is obvious, but it doesn't look right.

Sensing her defeat, the brunette smiled.

"Hmm?" he sarcastically asked, as though pushing her to openly give things up.

She inwardly cursed herself, for the second time of the day, for being stupid.

**a/n: That's quite a headache for CC, don't you think? Hah. Next chapter will be worse, as she had anticipated. **

**I am already updating some earlier chapters. :)**

**I'm so sorry for some readers, for not showing a LelouchxCC here in this chapter. I just don't want to make things way too easy for the both of them. Please do understand.**

**Please, I need reviews. Let things be. Still, I am very much happy for I still get reviews from a CERTAIN reader out there! Thank you very much! You're the one keeping my hopes up! You have been very supportive these past weeks, so I am very glad to have somebody give me some encouragement. Thank you! Thank you! :D**

**You gonna review? Please. You gonna read the next chapter? Depends on you.**

**Bye.**


End file.
